Dark and Light
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: "Hei, kau lupa aku juga punya kualitas yang oke. Mempesona, manis, menggoda, dan mencintaimu apa adanya… Dibanding semua kekuranganku, rasanya empat faktor itu sudah membuatku sempurna berada di sisimu. Terutama point terakhir itu…"   Chapter 7 update!
1. Two Opposite sides

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso-sensei.**

**.**

**.**

**Dark and Light**

**Chapter 1**

**~Two Opposite Sides~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciel's POV**

Bruk!

"Aah, maaf Phantomhive…," ujar seorang anak laki-laki di kelasku yang bahkan tak kuingat namanya. Kurasa tak cukup penting juga mengingatnya, dari nada suaranya saja aku tahu ia tak benar-benar serius minta maaf karena sudah menabraku. Ia hanya berniat mengolok-olok diriku. Huh! Sok jago.

Sembari membereskan buku-bukuku yang jatuh saat 'anak besar berotak kosong' itu menabraku, dari sudut mataku aku juga memerhatikan beberapa orang dari gerombolan anak itu berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa kala menatapku. Jujur saja, aku kesal. Mereka pikir mereka siapa? Bisa menertawaiku seenaknya.

Aku tahu alasan mereka menertawaiku, alasan yang sangat konyol bagiku—tentu saja. Mereka iri padaku. Aku menyandang predikat siswa terpandai di sekolah ini. Dan sejak mereka menyadari tak akan menang apabila bertarung menggunakan otak melawanku, mereka menyerangku dengan lelucon-lelucon tak bermutu mengenai berbagai hal yang bisa mereka kritik, mulai dari fisiku—yang aku akui, agak kelewat kurus untuk remaja lelaki seusiaku sampai warna kulit pucatku yang seperti seorang albino.

Satu hal yang bisa kukatakan mengenai hal ini, "Try harder, guys! Even pig can make a better joke."

Tapi tentu saja ini hanya kukatakan dalam hati. Sebagai murid teladan aku merasa perlu menjaga image-ku, atau beasiswaku bisa dicabut. Aku tak mau membebani bibi Angelina, satu-satunya kerabatku, untuk hal-hal yang masih bisa ku usahakan sendiri.

Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikan mereka. Jujur saja, aku malas menghabiskan waktu untuk meladeni manusia-manusia berotak kosong seperti mereka yang bahkan harus mengulang beberapa pelajaran yang bagiku amat sangat mudah, dan bertingkah layaknya transesksual dengan cekikian begitu saat memelonco orang lain. Bukannya aku sombong tapi maaf saja ya, aku punya banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk diurus dibanding gerombolan sampah macam mereka itu—yang bahkan dengan berdekatan saja sudah cukup membuatku jijik.

Setelah selesai membereskan buku-buku yang jatuh aku duduk di tempatku—yang sialnya berdekatan dengan gerombolan itu.

"Hei, Phantom. Kemana topengmu hari ini(1)? Dan kenapa kau muncul? Tidak bersembunyi lagi di ruang bawah tanah teater, sudah cukup percaya diri heh?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki dengan tampang bodoh. Setelah ia bertanya begitu ia tertawa sendiri, benar-benar tampak tolol di mataku.

"Kukira pelajaran bahasamu sudah membaik, Tom," kataku padanya sambil tersenyum tipis—kebetulan aku ingat namanya dan aku merasa perlu menyalurkan emosi negatif yang memenuhi kepalaku ini sedikit. "Sayangnya kau tidak cukup pandai hanya sekedar untuk ingat bahwa aku memiliki wajah yang tak perlu ditutupi topeng. Tak seperti wajahmu yang perlu tambalan di sana-sini."

Kulihat wajah Tom memerah, entah marah atau malu, aku tak begitu peduli. Sementara teman-teman kelompoknya berbalik menertawakannya, aku hanya melempar senyum tipis kemenangan kearah Tom.

Setelah itu aku mulai duduk dan membaca sebuah novel fantasi berjudul Dark Legacy(2) untuk bahan tugas bahasaku. Aku bisa mendengar suara Tom dan gerombolannya dengan jelas di sebelahku. Dan aku sangat lega, mereka telah mengganti topik dan tidak membahas diriku lagi. Aku anggap itu sebagai suatu tanda positif bahwa ternyata bahkan Tom masih segan bermasalah denganku yang jelas punya kualifikasi intelegensi rata-rata jauh melebihinya.

Aku mencoba mendengarkan dengan lebih cermat, apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan. Dan aku tidak menyesal aku menguping—mendengarkan tepatnya, karena mereka memang berbicara cukup lantang dan aku tidak mecuri dengar rahasia apapun.

"Hei, malam ini kau pergi ke 'Dark and Light'?" tanya cowok gendut yang tadi menabrakku—salah satu 'dayang-dayang' Tom.

"Tentu. Harus itu. Kudengar hari ini battle-nya akan menarik sekali," seru Tom semangat. "Pasti akan banyak cewek manis di sana."

"Tapi apa kau yakin kita bisa masuk, Tom? 'Dark and Light' kan sangat eksklusif…," tanya yang lain.

"Bisa. Aku sudah dapat passwordnya," ujar Tom yakin. "Aku sudah memutuskan akan menghabiskan akhir pekan untuk bergaul di 'Dark and Light. Kudengar cewek-cewek di sana manis-manis."

"Kau dapat pass dari mana?" tanya si cowok gendut bingung, wajah bodohnya makin terekspos.

"Dari suatu sumber. Kau tak perlu tahu siapa, Fred," Tom berkata sambil tersenyum licik. "Pokoknya siap-siaplah. Malam ini kita bertemu di tempat biasa dan segera melesat ke sana."

Mendengar pembicaraan gerombolan itu aku tersenyum tipis. Sekolah memang tak cocok untukku, sama seperti 'Dark and Light' tak cocok untuk kalian.

.

.

.

Suasana ruangan ber-AC itu lebih tenang dibanding biasanya, atau lebih tepatnya belum memanas seperti biasanya.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke ruangan yang sudah sangat akrab denganku itu. Suasana gothic, pencahayaan yang fantastis, dan musik techno yang dibawakan oleh DJ, aku akui penataan ruangan untuk kali ini luar biasa. Dekorasi 'Dark and Light' selalu berubah setiap bulannya, tapi yang kali ini benar-benar berbeda dengan yang biasa. Kurasa ini memang persiapan yang diperlukan untuk menyambut acara yang sudah direncanakan dari sebulan yang lalu.

"Hei, Ciel. Sudah siap untuk battle hari ini?" tanya Alois sambil datang menghampiriku sambil berlari-lari kecil. "Aku bertaruh untuk-mu seperti biasa. Jangan kalah ya…"

"Alois, kau benar-benar harus belajar menahan hobi gambling-mu itu," tegurku sambil diselingi tawa. "Apakah keuntungan 'Dark and Light' masih belum mencukupi kebutuhan hidupmu?"

Alois menggembungkan pipinya, menunjukan ekspresi sok imut. "Kau bicara seperti tidak tahu saja bahwa gambling itu salah satu usahaku di sini. Lagipula walau sebagai wakil pemilik, aku kan masih berstatus pegawai yang digaji di sini."

"Si Lau itu benar-benar gila ya? Aku tak percaya sepupumu itu menyerahkan urusan 'Dark and Light' padamu yang seumur denganku sementara dia sendiri pergi berbulan madu dengan istrinya."

"Biarlah. Lagipula ia memang harus menemui pihak keluarga besar ibunya di Cina, kan keluarga paman John, ayahnya—alias keluargaku, sudah diperkenalkan dengan Ran Mao, masa keluarga ibunya tidak? Untungnya ibuku bukan orang Cina seperti ibunya, jadi menikahpun nanti aku tak perlu migrasi jauh-jauh sekedar menemui keluarga di lain negara. Tapi kurasa kita perlu berterima kasih padanya. Coba tidak ada dia, mana bisa kau dan aku yang notabene masih di bawah umur mencari uang di sini," kata Alois sambil meninju pelan lenganku dan kami tertawa bersama.

Aku dan Alois memutuskan untuk bersantai di bar dan mengobrol—atau untuk spesifiknya Alois merencanakan kemenanganku di battle hari ini dan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan uang kemenangannya itu. Aku baru saja menghabiskan _soft drink_-ku, saat sudut mataku menangkap sosok Tom dan teman-temannya—dengan dandanan super norak, masuk melalui pintu. Cepat-cepat kupasang hood jaket hitam-ku untuk menutupi wajah agar tak mereka kenali.

"Kenapa Ciel?" tanya Alois bingung melihat tingkahku.

"Ada anak sekolahku, Al. Aku tak mau cari resiko mereka akan membiarkan sekolah tahu aku cari uang di sini untuk biaya hidup. Bisa-bisa beasiswaku dicabut, bodoh," bisikku. "Dan jangan panggil aku Ciel. Gunakan code name-ku saja."

"Oh. Oke," jawab Alois santai sambil melanjutkan menyeruput minumannya. "Jadi Light. Aku mau kau menang hari ini, oke?" kata Alois santai sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Tak masalah, kau tahu sendiri menang itu keahlianku," kataku sedikit pongah.

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa anak-anak sekolahmu masuk ke sini? Mereka masih di bawah umur juga kan? Ada anak orang penting di antara mereka sampai mereka bisa dapat password untuk masuk ke sini ya?" tanya Alois heran.

Aku sudah menduga Alois akan bertanya begitu. 'Dark and Light' adalah klub eksklusif dengan gambling sebagai bisnis utamanya, yang hanya bisa dimasuki orang yang benar-benar penting, lebih dari itu klub ini hanya bisa dimasuki orang-orang penting dunia hitam seperti gangster dan para pelaku bisnis gelap yang berkedok pejabat tinggi pemerintahan atau kepolisian dan pengusaha sukses. Karena itu pula bisnis Lau ini tak pernah takut ancaman gulung tikar. Buat apa? Perputaran uangnya jelas luar biasa.

Di negara seperti Inggris yang melegalkan gambling, bisnis ini benar-benar berkembang luar biasa. Bagiku juga, dance battle di tempat ini dan taruhannya yang gila-gilaan sangat menguntungkan. Well, asal fakta bahwa aku masih di bawah umur nggak ketahuan sih nggak masalah.

"Entahlah. Rasanya tidak. Setahuku mereka hanya kumpulan sampah yang tak punya koneksi apa-apa ke dunia hitam hingga bisa dapat pass ke sini," jawabku tak begitu peduli. Bagiku tak penting mereka ada di sini atau tidak. Selama aku memakai kedok sebagai Light. Mereka tak akan bisa mengenaliku.

Ciel Phantomhive yang pasif, kuno, stoic, dan bila berbicara kadang tak berperasaan adalah topeng yang sempurna bagi 'Light', alter egoku yang fun, aktif, dan menyenangkan.

"Yang benar?" kata Alois agak kencang di dekat telingaku, untung musik sedang mengalun jadi kata-katanya yang hampir seperti jeritan tak akan menarik perhatian orang.

"Apa sih, Alois? Apa kau gila teriak-teriak di telingaku. Nggak ada masalah kan selama mereka bayar?" tanyaku agak jengkel padanya. Memang sudah sifatnya sih membesar-besarkan masalah, tapi harusnya tak usah berteriak di telingaku begitu kan? Bikin jengkel saja.

"Tentu saja masalah, bodoh! Ini klub khusus, walau memang sudah terkenal sebagai tempat hiburan di kalangan umum tetap saja tak sembarang orang boleh masuk!" kata Alois emosional, wajahnya gusar sekaligus bingung. "Aku harus menyelidiki ini."

Aku yang tak melihat apa masalah di balik kedatangan Tom dan yang lain hanya bisa menempuk pelan pundaknya dan berkata dengan simpati seadanya, "Selamat berjuang." Dan aku melangkah ke arah panggung rendah di tengah ruangan itu—bersiap untuk pertarungan-ku.

"Yak, ini dia juara bertahan battle kita, Light," sambut suara MC acara hari itu, kenalanku juga, namanya Ronald. "Silahkan naik ke panggung, Light. _Let us see your outstanding performance this time too_."

Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan dan melambai pelan sembari melangkah ke panggung. Cukup percaya diri penampilanku tak akan dikenali oleh Tom dan kawan-kawan lainnya.

Aku tampil serba hitam hari ini, berkebalikan dengan konsep nama sandi-ku—Light. Jaket hitam yang kedodoran menyembunyikan ukuran tubuhku yang sebenarnya, celana hitam agak lusuh tapi nyaman, dan aksesori perak sudah sangat membedakanku dengan sosok diriku yang biasanya di sekolah—yang selalu sopan dan membosankan.

Aku cukup kaget juga melihat penantang pertamaku di Dance battle hari ini. Tom. Dia tampil menggunakan nama sandi Flame.

Acara hari ini memang tidak seperti dance battle biasa dimana para penantang harus mendaftarkan diri mereka untuk melawan street dancer terbaik 'Dark and Light'—yang tak lain adalah aku. Semua boleh maju dengan kesiapan spontan dan memberikan tantangan yang dinilai selain dari dance juga dari stamina selama menari itu sendiri. dan tentu saja para penantang itu juga memasang taruhan yang tidak sedikit sebagai jaminan sebelum masuk arena pertarungan.

Alois sudah memperingatkanku bahwa mungkin hari ini aku bisa tidak berhenti menari sampai pagi karena banyak sekali penantangnya, tapi aku menyanggupi. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena tambahan honor dari Lau sangat menggiurkan dan aku sudah sangat terbiasa menari berjam-jam lamanya. _Dance is inseparable part of my life!_

"Hei, kau newbie ya di sini, Flame? Mari kita lihat kemampuanmu. Kau datang menantang Light dengan kesiapan mental yang cukup kan?" tanya Ronald dengan nada meremehkan, membuat beberapa penonton—yang jika kulihat lebih jelas, kukenali sebagai para petinggi mafia langganan klub ini—tertawa.

Aku sendiri tersenyum tipis saja.

"Tentu, aku _street dancer_ terbaik di wilayahku," ucap Tom sombong.

Ooh, kita lihat saja Tom. Akan kupatahkan segala kesombonganmu itu dan kugilas habis.

"Baiklah. Kau sendiri ada komentar, Light?" tanya Ronald mencoba memanaskan suasana. Kudengar suara-suara beberapa orang yang sedang duduk santai, seolah menilai aset mereka. Tentu saja ini kan _gambling_. Walau event hari ini memang beda dengan yang biasa.

Peraturan dance battle di sini mudah saja. Lau selaku pemilik menggajiku sebagai lawan dari para dancer penantang, gajiku sebesar dua puluh persen dari taruhan yang dijaminkan para penantang sebelumnya di tempat Lau—besarnya jaminan tergantung dari reputasi dancer itu, semakin terkenal dancer yang menantangku maka semakin besar pula tarif jaminannya. Sementara untuk hasil sampingan, para penjudi yang bertaruh untuk namaku seringkali berbaik hati memberikan tip tambahan jika mereka menang besar—bahkan tanpa perlu kuminta. Orang kaya dari dunia hitam memang luar biasa!

Berbeda denganku yang mendapatkan uang dengan bertanding, para penjudi—seperti Alois, mereka bertaruh dengan para sponsor dancer lawanku. Para dancer penantang memang biasanya memiliki sponsor sendiri yang selain membayarkan jaminan mereka juga masih rela mengeluarkan uang melakukan taruhan dengan penjudi lain. Itu sebuah pertaruhan besar. Jika dancer-mu menang kau akan mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah yang fantastis masih ditambah reputasi lagi sebagai pemenang dance gambling di klub terheboh abad ini. kalau kalah? Yah itu deritamu.

Sampai saat ini pemenang dance gambling tentu saja masih dipegang Lau dengan aku sebagai street dancernya. Para penjudi lain yang bertaruh untukku tidak dihitung karena mereka masih terhitung anak bawang yang tidak mensponsori dancer manapun. Di dunia ini, kemampuan ataupun keberanianmu mensponsori seorang dancer sebagai bidak di arena dance gambling juga menentukan reputasimu. Ini semacam bisnis baru yang menjanjikan. Entah bagaimana Lau mengatur mekanisme perjudian ini tapi percaya atau tidak, dance gambling ini adalah bisnis yang mengantarkannya ke puncak kekayaan yang sekarang didudukinya.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak bicara, maka kuangkat telapak tanganku untuk mengisyaratkan 'tidak'.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai dance battle kali ini. DJ! TURN ON THE MUSIC!" sorak Ronald yang dengan cepat berpindah ke sebelah meja DJ agar tidak menghalangi pandangan para penonton ke arena tanding.

Musik segera menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Suara beat yang keras dan ramai membangkitkan semangat para penjudi, dengan segera terikan riuh mereka membahana mengejar suara musik bertempo cepat.

Dengan cepat aku memulai gerakan pertama-ku. Aku meloncat gesit tapi luwes ke trampolin yang sengaja dipasang built in di lantai dansa dan berputar dengan cepat. Kakiku menapak tegak lurus ke arah tiang pembatas segera setelah aku menghentikan putaran dinamis-ku di arena dance sementara kaki yang satu lagi menjadi tumpuan gerakan mendarat yang mulus di lantai.

Aku melirik Tom a.k.a Flame menatapku dengan kekaguman yang tak bisa ditutup-tutupi—entah dia sadar atau tidak. Aku memberi isyarat padanya untuk memulai dengan gerakan tangan yang seolah berkata 'come on dude'.

Segera setelah itu ia memulai gerakan breaking di lantai yang bagiku hanya seperti permainan anak-anak saja. Suara penonton juga bertambah memanas-manasi suasana. Aku tersenyum tipis dan kusadari Tom dapat melihat senyumku, ia tampak gusar.

Jujur saja aku ingin segera mengakhiri permainan dengan dancer amatir ini. Event hari ini mengizinkan semua dancer yang bisa membayar jaminan minimal untuk menantangku dan taruhan para penjudi pun meningkat habis-habisan karena banyak yang menduga aku akan kalah bila aku sampai batas staminaku pada pertandingan ini. Hah! Seperti aku tidak tahu saja kalau taruhan mereka hari ini benar-benar ditentukan dari penilaian mereka pada staminaku selama pertandingan. Beda pertandingan beda pertaruhan—tak seperti biasa.

Aku melakukan gerakan luwes dan cepat dimana tangan dan kakiku dengan segera menyesuaikan dengan hentakan musik yang bertambah cepat. Suara penonton semakin membahana selama aksiku di atas arena dance. Aku pun menunjukan breaking-ku pada Tom, kurasa dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari breakingnya tadi, tapi bahkan bagiku ini masih sekedar pemanasan saja. Kecepatan breaking yang hanya segini tak membuatku bahkan merasa sulit mengatur nafas.

Setelah itu hanya beberapa gerakan yang kupelajari di awal-awal aku memulai karir sebagai street dancer ternyata sudah cukup memukul mundur Tom. Kudengar penonton bersorak merendahkan menyuruhnya turun.

"Sorry Flame, maybe it's not your time to defeat Light. Tolong mundur, biar penantang lainnya masuk ke arena, hush hush," cemooh Ronald pada Tom yang dengan cepat mundur dengan wajah merah padam.

Aku hanya melambai 'bye-bye' pada Tom. Kulihat ia kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan teman-temannya sambil menggerutu.

Sembari menunggu penantang berikutnya aku membiarkan tubuhku bergerak sesuai irama musik. Musik memang selalu mengundangku untuk bergerak secara alamiah dalam gerakan luwes yang membebaskanku dari segala stress. Menjadikanku diriku sendiri.

Ternyata event hari ini tidak semenarik biasanya. Tadinya kupikir event hari ini memungkinkaku bertemu lawan yang tidak terbatas pada dancer yang disponsori para penjudi itu, tapi ternyata masih lebih menantang yang biasanya karena dancer yang menantangku sudah lebih terjamin keahliannya.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih setengah jam saja aku sudah menyingkirkan kira-kira lima belas dancer. Jika perhitunganku tak salah maka hanya perlu sekitar dua menit untuk menghabisi setiap penantang. Parah. Sepertinya dengan tidak diberlakukannya aturan yang biasanya banyak orang asal menantangku tanpa berkaca pada kemampuan mereka dulu.

Di saat jeda menunggu penantang berikutnya, aku benar-benar sudah keasyikan sendiri. Aku tak menyadari penantang berikutnya sudah masuk arena dan masih saja menari.

Penantang baru itu seorang laki-laki muda berbadan tinggi dan berpenampilan serba hitam juga. Aku baru menyadari kehadirannya setelah aku yang masih asyik sendiri tak sengaja menabraknya yang beridiri di belakangku. Aku segera berbalik untuk melihatnya. Dan mata biruku yang ditutupi hood jaket-ku bertemu dengan sepasang iris berwarna secantik batu rubi. Indah.

"Hai, Light. Aku Dark," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku memerhatikan wajahnya yang rupawan dan matanya yang memerangkapku di kedalamannya. Yang bahkan membuatku melupakan musik yang mengalun begitu keras.

"Oke! Here it is new challenger! Dark!" jerit Ronald di mikrofon. Suara penonton bertambah riuh.

Tak heran. Penampilan Dark berbeda dengan para penantang sebelumnya. Penampilannya sangat meyakinkan. Baju hitam, jaket kulit gothic dan kalung perak tipis yang tampak bersinar di kulitnya yang tampak sehalus porselen dan sepucat rembulan tampak dari bagian leher jenjangnya yang terekspos pencahayaan klub.

Tapi maaf saja, aku tak mau tertipu penampilan. Aku butuh penantang yang menarik. Seorang dancer dengan level penari kelas satu. Bukan supermodel majalah fashion.

"Okay, Dark and Light. Just like the name of this club. Here you go! The battle begins!" jerit Ronald lagi. Heran apa perlunya sih ia pakai mikrofon jika masih harus menjerit-jerit seperti itu. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, rasanya memang Lau membayarnya untuk itu—untuk merusuh di klubnya, memanas-manasi suasana dan memancing hasrat berjudi para klien.

Aku memulai pertandingan kali ini dengan agak agresif. Aku mulai malas. Jika penantang yang satu ini sama saja dengan yang sebelumnya aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhirinya saja.

Di luar dugaanku, pria berpakaian serba hitam ini membalas dengan baik. Dan walaupun sedikit kesal, aku akui, dia yang terbaik dari semua lawan-lawanku sebelum ini. Posturnya yang proporsional membuat gerakan yang begitu dinamis pun seolah sangat ringan, tubuhnya seperti diciptakan untuk menari. Dari balik hoodie jaketkupun aku bisa melihat pandangan matanya fokus dan gerakannya luwes.

Aku tersenyum sendiri. Lawan semacam inilah yang aku inginkan. Dancer berkelas dengan kemampuan yang tidak asal jadi. Aku pun kembali membalas gerakan-gerakannya yang artistik itu dengan gayaku sendiri. Bebas dan sedikit liar. Aku benar-benar memanfaatkan arena dance yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa dengan trampolin di lantainya, palang-palang di langit-langit dan area bebas yang cukup luas.

Aku bergerak lincah dan melakukan gerakan 'popping' mengikuti hentakan musik baru dari Dj. Si dancer serba hitam itu juga membalas gerakanku. Seperti tak ada jeda dalam pertandingan kami. Aku sendiri keasyikan dan bahkan lupa soal pertandingan. Kami hanya saling membalas dan beradu variasi dance move di arena.

Entah berapa menit waktu sudah berlalu, komentar-komentar Ronald dan suara-suara para penjudi sudah tak kuperhatikan. Musik dan lawanku kali ini benar-benar menyita perhatianku. Lawanku juga tampaknya tidak serius menganggap dance kami pertandingan, ia seperti sudah asyik sendiri dengan dance kami, aku menyadari itu dari ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak puas. Kurasa ia sama sepertiku yang selama ini selalu mencari lawan yang sepadan. Kami sama-sama menari bukan untuk uang tapi untuk kepuasan diri kami sendiri.

Mungkin kami menari terlalu lama karena tiba-tiba Dj sudah menghentikan musik dan Ronald berkata, "Oke. Sepertinya tejadi draw untuk battle kali ini. berhubung kita masih punya acara lain untuk menyemarakan malam maka battle ini akan ditunda sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Semua taruhan akan dikembalikan pada mereka yang sudah memasang modal untuk pertandingan kali ini."

Kata-kata Ronald itu disambut gumaman tak puas beberapa orang yang sepertinya masih menikmati menonton dance battle kami. Tapi begitu aku dan Dark turun serta panggung diisi oleh beberapa dancer wanita dan seorang rapper, keluhan-keluhan itu menghilang perlahan. Para klien sudah kembali terbawa suasana gemerlapnya malam di 'Dark and Light'.

Aku menghampiri Alois di bar, ia menggoyangkan gelasnya padaku, tanda ia menyadari kehadiranku. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan memesan soda dingin.

"Draw? Heh? Tak seperti biasanya Light," komentarnya padaku. "Tiga jam pula?"

Aku tersenyum tipis seraya berkata, "Kita bisa lanjutkan lain waktu, Al. masih banyak malam-malam penuh kegilaan yang akan kita habiskan di 'Dark and Light' kan?"

"Yah betul juga. Lagipula ini akan membuat pertaruhan berikutnya untukmu atau untuknya jadi jauh lebih tinggi."

Aku begitu asyik bercakap-cakap dengan Alois—yang sebenarnya di dominasi Alois yang terus mengomentari tingginya taruhan-taruhan yang akan dipasang dan spekulasi yang akan terjadi, mengingat ini pertama kalinya 'Light' menemukan lawan seimbang. Tanpa kusadari, tahu-tahu si Dark itu sudah duduk di sebelahku. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika Alois memberikan isyarat untuk menengok ke samping.

Mataku bertemu pandang dengannya. Dari dekat warna matanya bahkan lebih indah dari yang tadi sempat kuperhatikan. Iris merah itu tampak jernih, seperti merah wine. Ia tersenyum tipis padaku.

"Battle yang menyenangkan bukan Light?" tanyanya. Suaranya pun indah, merdu dan lembut namun tetap maskulin.

"Yah. Begitulah, Dark. Senang bisa bertemu lawan yang tangguh," jawabku sopan. Entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat aneh tiba-tiba.

"Panggil saja aku Sebastian. Namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Boleh aku tahu nama aslimu?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyuman membujuk—senyum bisnis.

"Aku tidak memberikan nama asliku pada sembarang orang. Maaf," kataku singkat. Aku tak boleh lengah, bagaimana mungkin aku akan membiarkan orang selain Alois dan Lau tahu nama asliku di sini. Bisa-bisa mereka akan tahu rahasia bahwa penari terbaik di dance gambling selama ini hanya remaja di bawah umur dan aku bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah—dengan amat tidak elitnya. Huh! Siapa sudi?

Alois menepuk punggungku, mengisyaratkan ia harus pergi mengurus beberapa hal. Ia sempat berbisik bahwa ini mengenai bocornya password ke 'Dark and Light', atau apapun itu—aku tak begitu memerhatikan. Otomatis aku hanya berdua saja dengan Dark a.k.a Sebastian Michaelis ini. Dari ekspresinya, kulihat Sebastian senang sekali bisa dapat kesempatan bicara berdua denganku.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku selalu berharap bisa mengetahui nama asli seorang Light," ucapnya dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Akting yang bagus Michaelis tapi aku tak kan tertipu. Hei, aku bukan newbie di dunia hitam ini.

"Begitukah. Maaf kalau begitu," kataku berusaha sesantai mungkin, mencoba meredam rasa gugup yang kurasakan padanya agar ia tak menyadarinya.

Entah mengapa aku gugup berhadapan dengan orang ini. Matanya, suaranya, penampilannya, semuanya seakan bisa menghipnotisku jika aku tidak hati-hati dan waspada pada semua gerak-geriknya.

Di luar dugaan, ia sepertinya menangkap kegugupan yang susah payah ku sembunyikan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku—membuatku jengah. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik hood jaket hitam yang menutupi wajahku dengan gerakan cepat yang tidak kulihat.

"Hei!" teriaku pelan padanya—kaget.

Ia memerhatikan wajahku seksama. Aku berusaha kembali menaikan hood jaketku tapi ditahannya pergelangan tanganku. Padangan matanya yang beradu denganku juga memaksaku untuk tetap memfokuskan perhatianku pada wajahnya. Untungnya tadi kulihat gerombolan Tom sudah mabuk tak keruan sehingga walau wajahku terlihat begini, kurasa aku tak perlu khawatir mereka mengenaliku. Tapi tetap saja aku kesal.

"Wajahmu… manis ya Light," ucap Sebastian sambil mengulum senyum misterius.

"Kau cuma mau melihat wajahku? Kalau sudah puas tolong lepaskan," kataku dengan gusar. Lama-lama pria ini jadi menyebalkan.

"Kata siapa aku puas dengan sekedar melihat wajahmu saja?" tanyanya sok berahasia.

"Jadi apa mau…" tanyaku.

Namun belum beres kalimatku, ia sudah membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku membeku sesaat merasakan sentuhan manis dan lembut yang sama sekali baru di bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan aroma rum dari nafasnya di dekat wajahku dan kurasa ia juga seolah menikmati rasa soda yang tersisa di bibirku karena ia menjilatinya perlahan sementara tangannya tetap menahan wajahku untuk tidak berontak dan menerima ciumannya.

Aku memang sempat kaget dan membeku pada awalnya. Tapi seiring pulihnya kesadaranku aku melawannya. Kudorong dada bidangnya agar menjauh dariku—agak kasar karena aku benar-benar terkejut. Ia menurut, walau sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya rela.

"A-apa-apan kau?" tanyaku dengan nafas tersengal.

"Mencium-mu," jawabnya singkat dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu, Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Light."

"Jangan konyol," ucapku marah sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat dudukku.

"Sampai jumpa, Light. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi," kata Sebastian sambil tertawa. Ia bahkan melambaikan tangan santai seolah tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa.

Aku sudah terlalu kesal atas perlakuan tidak sopannya—walau dengan berat hati ku akui sentuhannya manis sekali di bibirku yang belum pernah dicium siapapun. Aku langsung menghambur pergi meningalkannya dengan wajah memerah. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan—dan menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Aku menghabiskan sisa akhir pekanku di rumah. Aku malas ke 'Dark and Light', aku malas kalau sampai harus bertemu dengan Sebastian—dan untungnya sedang tidak ada jadwal battle bagiku. Alois sempat menelponku, menanyakan mengapa aku tidak muncul di 'Dark and Light', karena walau tak ada jadwal dance gambling, biasanya aku rutin ke klub, meminjam salah satu ruangan yang memang disediakan Lau untukku berlatih dance. Aku terpaksa berbohong padanya tentang betapa banyaknya tugas sekolah yang harus kuselesaikan.

Alois padahal sedang perlu bantuan menyelidiki kasus bocornya password masuk 'Dark and Light'. Aku jadi tak enak berbohong padanya. Ini semua karena si Michaelis sialan itu!

Sekarang hari Senin, aku sudah harus masuk sekolah lagi dan kepalaku masih belum bisa berhenti mamikirkan bagaimana ciuman pertamaku direbut dengan amat tidak sopannya oleh orang yang baru saja kukenal. Aku duduk tanpa semangat di bangkuku. Sudah bel masuk walau beberapa anak seperti gerombolan Tom masih asyik kasak-kusuk sendirian membicarakan entah apa.

Aku tidak memerhatikan sama sekali apa yang dibicarakan Mr. Aberline, guru wali kelasku, sampai aku tersentak sendiri—mengenali sosok pria tinggi yang masuk dengan anggunnya ke kelas.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku pada Lizzie, anak perempuan bawel yang duduk di bangku di depanku.

"Kau tidak dengar, Ciel? Dia mahasiswa dari bagian universitas yang akan praktik mengajar di sini sebagai sukarelawan."

APA! Yang benar saja. Aku sudah berdoa siang dan malam hanya supaya tidak usah bertemu dengannya lagi di klub dan ternyata ia sekarang malah muncul dalam kehidupaku yang lain, kehidupan sebagai Ciel Phantomhive si murid teladan. Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Perkenalkan anak-anak. Ini Mr. Sebastian Michaelis. Dia akan praktik mengajar selama sebulan di sini sebagai sukarelawan pengganti Mr. Humprey yang harus dirawat karena cedera tangan selama sebulan ini," jelas Mr. Aberline.

Aku memandang sekeliling, kulihat Tom dan gerombolannya santai saja—artinya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa orang ini adalah Dark. Dasar kumpulan idiot!

"Salam kenal. Mohon bantuan kalian semua selama aku praktik mengajar disini," ucap Sebastian dengan senyum bisnisnya.

Sebastian memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Aku berdoa semoga ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku—berharap aku dapat menipiskan hawa keberadaanku. Dan sialnya lagi-lagi harapanku tak terkabul. Matanya menatapku tajam padaku beberapa detik sebelum ia mengalihkannya pada anak-anak lain.

Firasatku mengatakan badai besar akan terjadi dalam hidupku. Apalagi selama pelajaran, ia beberapa kali membombardirku dengan pertanyaan—yang untungnya bisa kujawab dengan mudah. Ia sepertinya senang sekali mendapat kesempatan menggodaku.

Aku bisa gila berhadapan dengan hipokrit satu ini. Lebih parahnya lagi ia tahu rahasiaku. Bagaimana ini!

.

**~~To be Continued~~**

.

**A/n : (1) Phantom merujuk pada judul cerita Phantom of The Opera. tentang pemuda buruk rupa bertopeng yang bersembunyi di bawah tanah teater. Dari sana ia selalu mengawasi gadis penyanyi cantik yang merebut perhatiannya karena suaranya yang indah.**

**(2) Dark legacy itu fanfic kuroshitsuji karya saya yang lain, promosi sedikit huehehehe… *plak***

**Hitung-hitung penyegaran atas fanfic Kuroshitsuji lain, Dark Legacy(On progress) yang serius.**

**huah! Saya mau main-main sama sisi mesum si Sebby deh kali ini… tapi kayaknya sih jatohnya ini ff bakal serius lagi kebelakangnya… dan kepala saya akan butuh perawatan rumah sakit jiwa… halah…**

**Judul Dark and Light bukan cuma diambil dari nama sandi Sebastian dan Ciel disini loh. Mungkin terdengar sok filosofis tapi saya punya ide ngasih judul itu karena saya pikir tiap orang pasti punya sisi baik dan jahat, punya berbagai topeng yang dikenakan di suasana yang berbeda-beda. Seperti Ciel dan Sebastian yang punya dua kehidupan. *ngangguk" sok bijak padahal nista-plak!-***

**Dan cerita ini sudah direncanakan bergulir menggunakan sudut pandang Ciel dan Sebastian bergantian. Jadi pas kan judulnya? Dark and Light? *maksa**duak!***

**Thanks for reading dan review please!**

**- Yuki-**


	2. Cocktail Of Love

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso**

**Mari dengan khidmat kita bayangkan Yuya Matsushita ngedance bareng Shougo Sakamoto *Dilindes kereta barang***

**Dark and Light**

**Chapter 2**

**~Cocktail of Love~**

**.**

**.**

Aku berdiri di lantai teratas gedung sekolah alias atap. Aku terdiam untuk hampir sepuluh menit dengan bodohnya, membuang-buang waktu istirahat yang sebenarnya hanya tiga puluh menit. Kepalaku pusing. Bukan karena sakit, lebih karena membatin akibat tingkah salah seorang mahasiswa sukarelawan yang mengajar menggantikan Mr. Humprey.

Aku yang biasanya tentu tidak akan ambil pusing. Tapi, ayolah! Cerita benar-benar jadi lain karena yang menjadi sukarelawan itu Sebastian Michaelis. Orang yang pernah muncul di 'Dark and Light' dan menjadi lawanku di _dance battle_. Lebih parahnya lagi, dia juga orang yang dengan lancangnya merebut ciuman pertamaku. Dasar sinting!

Aku melahap roti di tanganku dengan tak berselera sambil berpikir sedari tadi dan tahu-tahu saja roti itu sudah habis kulahap. Waktu istirahat masih tersisa lima belas menit, apa yang harus kulakukan? Yang jelas aku tak mau kembali ke kelas dulu. Aku yakin ia masih berkeliaran di dekat kelasku karena setelah istirahat pelajaran yang diajarnya masih bersambung.

Pilihan terakhir—dan yang tidak pernah kulakukan di sekolah, _dance practice_. Terlalu beresiko melakukan ini di sekolah tapi karena kurasa yang tahu fakta bahwa kunci pintu menuju atap gedung rusak cuma aku maka kuberanikan diri. Aku memasang headset i-pod yang pernah diberikan Lau dan Alois sebagai bonus kemenanganku. Di dalamnya sudah terisi berbagai _track_ lagu yang biasa dimainkan DJ 'Dark and Light', katanya mereka sengaja supaya aku bisa berlatih. Halah! Dasar manusia-manusia boros gila uang. Intinya i-pod ini juga adalah investasi bisnis mereka dengan aku sebagai pengelolanya.

Aku menghela nafas dan mulai memilih track asal saja—apapun boleh asal bisa menghilangkan kebosananku. Pas sesuai suasana hatiku, _track_ yang asal kupilih itu agak keras nadanya dengan hentakan-hentakan cepat dan bergairah. Dengan cepat aku menyesuaikan gerakan kaki dan tanganku mengikuti tuntunan musik. Walau berlatih dengan berseragam kurang nyaman, tapi kurasa lumayan juga. Mungkin besok-besok aku akan latihan lagi di sini.

Aku melakukan gerakan salto di udara beberapa kali yang dirangkai akhiran _handstand_ sebelum berputar mulus dalam _breaking_ berkecepatan tinggi dan bangkit menghentakan badan sesuai kerasnya nada musik yang eksplosif. Baru saja aku akan memulai variasi baru, aku menangkap sosok yang sangat kukenal dari sudut mataku. Menyadari siapa itu, aku hanya bisa menelan ludah. Aku melepas headsetku dan berhenti menari.

Sebastian Michaelis! Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

"Sudah selesai latihan?" tanyanya santai seraya mendekat sambil memberikan _applause_. Senyum licik terkembang di bibirnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku ketus, mencoba defensif. Aku tahu sedikit saja aku memberi kelonggaran ia bisa langsung menerkamku dan memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuatku bergidik sedikit.

"Aku mau memastikan kau Light yang waktu itu kucium atau bukan. Tapi tampaknya tak perlu lagi, tarianmu sudah mengungkapkan banyak hal," jawab Sebastian kalem. Sial! Sepertinya dia sengaja mau cari ribut denganku.

"Sudah puas?" aku bertanya dengan nada yang kuusahakan sepongah mungkin untuk menyembunyikan getaran suaraku. Mana mungkin kubiarkan dia tahu aku sedikit takut padanya? Huh! Lebih baik aku jatuh jungkir balik dan patah tulang tiga bulan daripada dia sampai tahu itu.

"Sedikit. Yang jelas aku senang tahu namamu aslimu, Ciel Phantomhive," katanya sambil berjalan semakin mendekat. Ia menyeringai licik sebelum menambahkan, "Namamu aslimu manis. Semanis dirimu."

Aku bisa merasakan kedutan di pelipisku, hal yang biasa terjadi saat aku menahan emosi. Aku tak suka dibilang manis. Aku ini anak cowok yang… Well, memang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan tapi tidak terlalu tinggi sih, tapi apa tidak jelas bahwa aku ini cowok! Dan cowok mana ada yang senang dibilang manis. Apalagi oleh seorang pria. Menjijikan!

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang?" tanyaku mencoba sabar. Ayolah, akan aku tunjukan aku ini dewasa dan tidak akan bisa dipermainkan semudah itu oleh orang 'nggak beres' ini. Lagipula kurasa kalau aku emosi sekarang, dia akan balik menyerangku dan aku tak mau itu terjadi. Membayangkannya saja aku ogah.

"Menurutmu apa?" ia malah balas bertanya dengan nada 'sok' misterius.

Oke, pelipisku berkedut lagi. Rasanya tempramenku cepat sekali naik kalau menghadapi pria yang tegak berdiri di hadapanku ini.

"Mr. Michaelis. Aku-tidak-memahami-apapun. Bisa-tolong-jelaskan?" sindirku sok manis dengan penekanan pada setiap kata-kataku, memperjelas ketidaksukaanku padanya.

"Masa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang memancing emosiku. Ia ingin mengadu ketahanan emosi denganku ya?

"Ya. Bisa jelaskan?" balasku. Jika ia ingin ini menjadi perdebatan boleh saja, aku ladeni.

"Aku mau kau."

Aku tercengang dengan jawabannya yang pendek tapi tegas, langsung titik tanpa koma. "Hah?"

"Perlu kuulangi?" tanyanya retoris. "Aku mau kau."

Aku hanya membatu—beku. Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

Apa orang ini gila? Ia baru saja mengenalku dalam tempo kurang dari dua puluh empat jam dan langsung mengatakan ia menginginkanku. Ia hanya berbicara sedikit saja padaku baik di klub tempo hari maupun di kelas sebelum istirahat dan ia dengan mantapnya mengatakan ia menginginkanku. Aku tak habis pikir. Semudah itu ia bisa mengatakan hal yang demikian krusial?

"Hei. Apa perlu waktu selama itu meloading kata-kataku di kepalamu?"

Tanpa kusadari ia tahu-tahu sudah mensejajarkan wajah di depanku. Tersenyum licik.

"Mungkin ini akan lebih mudah dipahami…" ia memutuskan sepihak. Dan…

Bibirnya mendarat di bibirku. Lagi! Bahkan sebelum aku bisa mencerna kata-katanya yang absurd itu, berharap kalimatnya itu ambigu dan aku bisa menemukan arti lain dibanding kata-kata 'Aku mau kau' yang hanya kuketahui terjemahan harafiahnya saja. Apapun selain ini!

Aah… tapi, bibirnya begitu manis. Atau ini hanya bayanganku saja, halusinasi. Aku tak tahu karena dia benar-benar yang pertama bagiku.

"Sudah paham?" Sebastian tersenyum sambil mengelus bibirku dengan ibu jarinya segera setelah kecupan singkatnya padaku berakhir. "Jadi…?"

Setelah aku pulih dari keterkejutanku aku langsung menarik diri, menjauh darinya. Dengan kasar ku tepis tanganya yang mengelus mesra bibirku seolah kami adalah kekasih. Naluriku mengatakan orang ini benar-benar berbahaya dan aku harus menjauh daripadanya. Aku merengut kesal.

"Jangan gila!" semprotku marah. Oke, bagus sekali, akhirnya aku benar-benar naik pitam. Rasa takutku padanya yang muncul di awal segera menguap berganti kemarahan. "Kau bahkan baru mengenalku, bodoh! Berhenti mempermainkanku."

"Aku sudah lama memerhatikanmu, Ciel," jawabnya tenang. "Aku sering ke 'Dark and Light' hanya untuk melihatmu. Walau kemarin dulu adalah pertama kalinya kau menyadari keberadaanku."

Mengerikan! Aku harus menjauh. Benar-benar harus menjauh. Aku akui aku marah. Sangat marah. Tapi aku pasti gila kalau menantangnya padahal tahu bahwa secara fisik aku kalah. Tapi mendengar itu aku sedikit berharap pemikiranku dan perbuatannya tadi berarti lain.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi bidakmu di _dance gambling_, heh?" tebakku sok tahu—harap-harap cemas bahwa itu benar. Lebih baik begitu dibanding bayanganku kalau dia menginginkaku untuk… hal lain selain itu. "Melihat penampilanmu aku tak 'kan heran bahwa kau salah satu pelaku bisnis dunia hitam atau mungkin generasi penerus sebuah klan…"

Mendengar dugaanku, Sebastian hanya tertawa. Benar-benar tawa geli yang membuatku tersinggung.

"Ayolah, Light! Jangan bodoh. Masa aku akan menciummu jika hanya itu yang ku mau. Lagipula kau tahu aku bisa terjun ke dunia _dance gambling_ sebagai petaruh dan _dancer_ sekaligus," ucapnya di sela-sela tawa. Masuk akal.

"Kalau begitu maaf. Aku tak tertarik jadi milik siapapun," kataku jengkel.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku akan membuatmu berubah pikiran," sambut Sebastian percaya diri. "Akan ku buat kau menginginkanku."

"Kau-…"

KRING!

Dan bel pun berbunyi. Sukses menghentikan segala jeritan neraka yang baru saja akan kuteriakkan sekaligus seperti gunung api memuntahkan laharnya. Interupsi yang indah, bel sekolah! Sempurna sekali! Aku melengos kesal.

"Oops. Sudah waktunya masuk," ucap Sebastian dengan gaya yang bagiku sok manis. "Ayo ke kelas."

Aku menurut. Paling tidak selama di kelas aku aman dari taring ular satu ini.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Sebastian seperti sengaja melambatkan langkahnya. Begitu langkahnya sejajar denganku, dengan cepat tanpa bisa kucegah ia mencuri cium singkat di pipiku.

"Mesum!" jeritku padanya dengan wajah terasa panas. Sungguh memalukan. Untung tak ada orang lain yang melihat atau mendengar. Gelak tawa Sebastian pun terdengar sebagai respon atas jeritanku.

.

.

.

Tak biasanya aku ke 'Dark and Light' di hari sekolah begini, biasanya jadwalku adalah akhir pekan mulai Jumat malam. Dasar Alois! Untuk apa sih dia memanggilku Senin malam begini? Kalau besok aku tak bisa bangun ke sekolah apa dia mau tanggung jawab? Dasar, aku kan masih harus memepertahankan beasiswa-ku. Jangan karena dia pikir gaji dari Lau cukup besar dia jadi bisa bertingkah sesukanya terhadapku.

Aku melangkah masuk lewat pintu khusus karyawan. Aku terlambat dan Alois pasti akan langsung memarahiku, kayak sendirinya rajin saja. Meski begitu aku tetap melangkah cepat-cepat ke arah bar.

"Ciel. Lama!" sambut Alois dengan pipi menggembung. "Lima belas menit aku nungguin. Capek tahu."

"_Sorry_," ucapku ringan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. "Kau tahu cari taksi jam-jam segini sulit. Jam pulang kantor sih."

"Sepertinya aku harus minta Lau memfasilitasi kau dengan mobil ya?" sungut Alois.

"Ide bagus, Al," sahutku sambil tertawa kecil. "Lamborghini boleh juga."

"Dasar. Dikasih hati langsung minta jantung. Kau ini," ujar Alois dengan nada geli. Ia meninju pelan lenganku lagi seperti kebiasaannya selama ini.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanyaku _to the point_. Aku malas berlama-lama.

"Ini masih soal kebocoran password 'Dark and Light'," jawab Alois, air mukanya berubah serius.

"Eh…"

Alois menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Menurut beberapa klien kita, belakangan ini banyak sekali kebocoran informasi dunia hitam. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang hampir ketahuan skandalnya."

Aku garuk-garuk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dengan ekspresi bingung, "Jadi apa urusannya dengan 'Dark and Light'?"

Pertanyaanku pasti terdengar bodoh bagi Alois karena kulihat ekspresinya seperti ingin melakukan _'head bang'_ ke meja bar setelah mendengarku bertanya begitu.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan, _Dear_," potong sebuah suara dari meja bar. Suara Claude, bartender kekasih Alois yang berjidat lebar itu tahu-tahu sudah muncul begitu saja. Nggak Alois, nggak pacarnya, semuanya aneh.

"Jadi, yang jadi permasalahan sebenarnya bukan apa skandal klien-klien kita, Light. Point pentingnya adalah kebocoran informasi dunia hitam," jelas Claude sabar. "Bisnis kita berjalan mulus begini karena para klien. Jika mereka tergangggu, sedikit banyak akan memengaruhi bisnis ini juga."

"Jelaskan saja lebih lanjut. Aku bingung," ucapku datar. Claude berbaik hati melanjutkan sementara Alois seperti masih ingin marah-marah, jengkel karena aku _loading_ lambat—mungkin.

"Ehem… Light. Klub kita termasuk sering dijadikan tempat negosiasi bisnis para klien, kau tahu itu kan?" tanyanya lagi, kujawab dengan mengangguk bodoh.

"Sekarang kebocoran informasi terjadi di mana-mana. Klub kita entah bagaimana, bisa dimasuki 'orang depan', dan itu membuat tempat kita disinyalir sebagai pusat kebocoran informasi skandal para klien. Ini berbahaya, untung para klien kita mau mengerti bahwa kita bersih dalam hal ini dan memang ada pihak lain yang menyusup ke sini mencari informasi."

Claude menghentikan penjelasannya dan tampak bimbang untuk memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Alois, membuatku tambah penasaran.

"Kau saja yang bilang, Dear. Aku nggak tega," ucap Claude pada Alois. Alois menarik nafas panjang sebelum menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Kita diberi waktu untuk mengurus hal ini selama satu bulan ini, Ciel," kata Alois.

Hah? Hanya untuk bilang begitu saja padaku Claude nggak tega? Aku semakin penasaran. Pasti, pasti, pasti. Ada hal lain.

"Well, ada gosip kalau semua kebocoran ini adalah untuk memancingmu keluar dari persembunyianmu di 'Dark and Light'. Karena itu, beberapa tamu memintamu yang berperan mencari tahu siapa di balik semua ini," lanjut Alois gelisah.

"Entah siapa yang menyebar gosip tapi karena _dance gambling_ belakangan ini semakin marak sampai ke kancah internasional dan banyak penjudi kelas atas yang ingin memperkerjakanmu. Kurasa mereka mau menghancurkan Lau dulu sebelum merebutmu menjadi bidak mereka. Caranya ya dengan menghancurkan klub ini juga."

Aku hanya bisa ternganga mendengar hal itu. Pasti wajahku jelek sekali karena Alois dan Claude langsung bergerak bersamaan memperbaiki raut wajahku. Claude memegang kepalaku sementara Alois mengangkat daguku agar mulutku yang menganga lebar itu tertutup.

"AKU?"

Alois dan Claude mengangguk bersamaan menjawab pertanyaan yang kulontarkan dengan setengah menjerit begitu.

"YANG BENAR SAJA?"

Oke, kalau ini adalah novel atau cerita atau apa saja, aku yakin kata-kataku barusan pasti di-_caps lock_ semua dan diikuti banyak tanda seru. Alois saja langsung menutup kupingnya dengan gaya dramatis sementara Claude geleng-geleng kepala mendengarku menjerit begitu.

"Diam!" komando Claude datar. "Bar-ku itu tempat menikmati coktail dan minuman berkelas lainnya dengan khidmat, Ciel."

Sifat 'sok' tegasnya yang biasa dipakai kalau menghadapi bertender-bertender junior ataupun pelayan baru yang rada amatir kembali. Heran, biasanya kalau ada Alois, topengnya itu pasti dilepas dan ia langsung berubah romantis memuja uke-nya itu. Apapula katanya tadi? Bar-ku? Bar-NYA? _What the hell_? Ini masih bagian dari usaha Lau kan?

"Benar kata Claude. Kita harus bisa tenang meghadapi krisis ini, Ciel," Alois mengingatkan sekaligus membela seme-nya yang berjidat lebar.

Aku mendecak kesal.

Bagaimana mungkin aku jadi terlibat permasalahan aneh begini. Ada yang menginginkanku? Sebagai bidak untuk _dance gambling_? Kedengaran seperti konflik di serial televisi murahan.

Tapi tunggu…

Bukankah si aneh Sebastian Michaelis sialan itu bilang menginginkanku? Walau dia mengelak bahwa hal itu berkaitan dengan _dance gambling_, jangan-jangan dia…

"Kenapa Ciel?" tanya Alois khawatir. "Wajahmu tiba-tiba pucat. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Baru saja aku akan menjawab pertanyaan Alois, mataku menangkap sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang sangat kukenal masuk melalui pintu utama 'Dark and Light'. Walau ia sedang mengenakan jas dan kemeja formal, aku yakin aku tidak salah mengenalinya. Itu Sebastian Michaelis!

Dengan langkah tergesa—nyaris berlari, aku segera menghampirinya. Ia tampak kaget dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba menghadang langkahnya. Aku bisa mendengar seruan Alois sesaat sebelum aku bangkit dan menghadang pria bermata rubi itu.

"Hei, tumben kau di sini saat hari sekolah," tegur Sebastian manis. "Biasanya aku tak kan menemukanmu di sini kecuali akhir pekan."

Stalker! Aku sedikit bergidik mengetahui satu lagi fakta nista tentang dirinya.

Sebastian tampak sangat tampan, bahkan di ruangan yang setengah gelap itu, aku masih dapat dengan jelas menangkap pesonanya. Heran. Dia ini mesin feromon apa? Bisa-bisanya ia memengaruhiku untuk berpikir begitu walau cuma sebentar di tengah situasi yang cukup membuatku panik begini.

Aku menelan ludah sebelum mulai berbicara. Mempersiapkan mentalku.

"Aku yang harusnya tanya, apa maksudmu menyebarkan gosip aneh tentangku?" tanyaku lantang. Pertanyaanku mungkin agak terlalu langsung.

Sebastian mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Apa maksudmu? Gosip? Gosip apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Michaelis. Semua kesialan yang menimpaku akhir-akhir ini pasti ulahmu kan?" tuntutku kesal. "Jangan boh…"

"Light! Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" tegur Alois. "Dia ini tamu VIP kita."

Kata-kata Alois seperti petir yang menyambar di siang yang cerah tanpa awan.

"Apa…"

"Light. Kalau Lau sampai tahu hal ini, kau bisa dihukum potong gaji," tambah Claude tak berperasaan. Rupanya ia mengikuti Alois mengejarku.

"Hei! Kalian membicarakan apa sih?" tanya Sebastian heran.

Aku menelan ludah lagi dan berharap bisa menyelinap pergi sementara Alois dan Claude menjelaskan. Kenapa keadaan bisa runyam begini sih?

.

.

Sebastian mengangguk-angguk maklum sementara Alois menjelaskan duduk permasalahan padanya. Kami sudah berpindah ke teritori suci Claude yang tak lain adalah bar. Aku duduk di sebelah Alois, mencoba menghindari Sebastian. Walau memalingkan muka, entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan pandangan kedua iris rubi Sebastian menghujamku sesekali selama ia berbincang dengan Alois.

Sialnya lagi, Claude itu teman kuliah Sebastian, hanya beda fakultas dan mereka akrab. Sepertinya ungkapan 'setan hanya akan berkumpul dengan setan' itu benar. Dia juga mengenal Alois, tak heran, Claude pasti sudah memamerkan keberhasilannya mendapatkan Alois sebagai pacar. Hei! Apa cuma aku yang tak mengenal si Sebastian Michaelis ini?

"Begitu…" ucap Sebastian pendek setelah mendengar penjelasan lengkap Alois. "Baiklah aku paham. Aku tak menyalahkan Ciel atas tindakannya tadi."

"Kau kenal Light?" tanya Claude sambil mengerutkan dahi mendengar Sebastian memanggil nama asliku.

"Ya. Kami kenal di sekolah. Kau tak tahu karena tak ikut program _volunteer_, Claude," kata Sebastian dengan nada bangga. Sumpah, aku tahu ia tertawa dalam hati. Aku yakin! Aku bisa merasakannya.

Rasanya aku mulai berkeringat dingin. Firasatku jelek. Entah apa yang akan terjadi sesudah i…

"Oh ya, Ciel. kenapa kau bisa menuduh Sebastian yang menyebarkan gosip?" Alois berpaling ke arahku.

Pertanyaan bagus, Alois. Boleh aku menghajarmu sebagai jawabannya?

"Tak apa, Al. Itu tak lepas dari kesalahanku juga," jelas Sebastian kalem. "Bisa dibilang aku juga bertanggung jawab atas kesalahpahaman ini…"

Oh, Tuhan, terima kasih Kau masih memberikan sifat bijaksana dalam satu paket saat Kau menciptakan orang nggak beres ini. Paling tidak ia menjawab dengan jawaban yang normal. Kalau tidak aku bisa mati malu.

"Karena aku bilang aku menginginkannya," tambah Sebastian enteng. Alois dan Claude ternganga.

_Damn it!_

Oke, kutarik kembali kata-kataku. Dia ini tetap saja nggak beres! Nggak ada bijaksana-bijaksananya sama sekali.

"Diam!" bentaku langsung padanya, aku merasa wajahku memanas.

"Ciel, sejak kapan kau…?" pertanyaan Claude menggantung di udara, dilanjutkan gelak tawa dirinya dan Alois bersamaan.

"Ciel, padahal selama ini kau selalu bilang hubunganku dengan Claude itu absurd. Ternyata kau juga… Wahahahaha…" tawa kekanak-kanakan Alois membahana.

"Aku. Nggak. Seperti. Yang. Kau. Pikirkan," ucapku dengan penekanan di setiap suku kata.

"Belum," Sebastian memotong kata-kataku dengan percaya diri. "Bukan tidak tapi belum, _My Lady_."

APA! _My Lady_? Hallo, Michelis. Otakmu itu pasti korslet ya. Aku ini cowok tahu!

Aku mendelik ke arah Sebastian yang malah mebalas tatapanku sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat gelas kristal mungilnya seperti merayakan sesuatu.

"Jangan mempermainkanku!" tegasku galak, dengan cepat aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan mendekati kursi Sebastian untuk meneriakinya tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"Ciel. Kau tidak boleh kasar pada tamu," tegur Claude cepat. Wajahnya jelas menunjukan ketidaksetujuan.

"Tak apa," ujar Sebastian kalem. "Semakin sulit didapat maka aku semakin berminat, Claude."

Kesabaranku habis. Dengan kasar kutumpahkan soda dalam gelas yang ada di meja ke wajahnya. Aku bahkan sudah tak peduli kalau Lau akan memotong gajiku sehabis ini. Yang penting bagiku, aku harus menegaskan padanya bahwa aku bukan mainan atau hiburan untuknya.

"Ciel!" tegur Alois kaget.

Aku tak peduli. Dengan cepat aku melengos pergi begitu saja. Persetan dengan si Sebastian Michaelis itu!

**.**

**End of Ciel's POV**

.

.

**Sebastian's POV**

**.**

"Kau tertarik padanya, Sebastian?" tanya Claude.

"Ya. Sangat. Ia manis kan, Claude?" aku balas bertanya sembari membasuh wajahku yang ditumpahi soda oleh si mungil Ciel Phantomhive dengan tisu yang disodorkan Alois padaku.

"Entah. Aku tak begitu paham seleramu," ujar Claude cuek. "Lagipula rasanya aku tak kan bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain lagi."

Claude memandang ke arah belahan jiwanya dengan penuh cinta, Alois meresponnya dengan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Claude.

Bodohkah jika kukatakan aku iri?

"Bukan masalah selera. Kurasa siapapun yang melihatnya setuju ia manis," kataku singkat.

"Memang sih. Ciel memang manis," Alois mengakui. "Tapi dia susah didekati loh. Apalagi dengan pendekatan agresif seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Padahal kalau kau mau berkenalan, aku bisa mengenalkan," Claude berkata lagi. "Untuk apa sih susah payah menggodanya begitu?"

"Kalau mau mendapatkan sesuatu, aku lebih suka berusaha sendiri dari awal, Claude," aku mencoba berargumen. "Bukankah dengan begitu saat mendapatkannya semua akan terasa lebih memuaskan?"

"Semakin kau lapar maka makanan yang ditunggu akan terasa lebih lezat begitu?" tanya Alois. "Kau sepertinya lebih mesum dari Claude."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Claude dapat pacar yang pandai rupanya. Padahal kukira Alois hanya pemuda yang suka hura-hura saja. Aku belum mengenal Alois seperti aku mengenal baik pacarnya tapi kurasa kami bisa berteman baik.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, _Dear_. Bukankah aku hanya bersikap begitu terhadapmu? Kau tidak bisa bilang aku mesum," protes Claude.

He…! Aku baru tahu Claude bisa manja begitu. Sebenarnya dia itu seme atau uke-nya Alois sih? Jadi bingung.

"Iya. Iya," ujar Alois geli sambil membelai pipi Claude.

Aku mulai tak tahan dengan segala kemesraan ini. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum terhanyut membayangkan Alois sebagai Ciel dan Claude sebagai aku.

"Aku pergi saja. Aku tak mau mengganggu kalian. _Have a beautiful night!_," ucapku seraya beranjak dari bangkuku. Mending nyari Ciel deh.

"Kalau kau mau mencari Ciel, dia pasti ada di ruang ketiga sebelah kanan dari pintu itu," Alois menunjuk sebuah pintu yang tadi dilewati Ciel saat dia pergi sambil marah-marah tadi. "Kalau emosi dia biasanya menenangkan diri dengan menari."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Tahu dari mana aku bermaksud mencarinya?"

"Kau jauh lebih mesum dari Claude, kurasa. Jika Claude saja akan mencariku saat aku menghilang sambil marah, masa kau tidak begitu juga terhadap Ciel?" tanya Alois ringan.

Argumen yang bagus. Walau agak kurang ajar tapi bisa diterima akal. Rupanya si Claude benar-benar mendapat pasangan yang otaknya mampu mengimbanginya. Pilhan bagus, Claude.

"Tunggu, Sebastian," ucap Claude tergesa.

Aku memandangi temanku yang satu itu dengan bingung. Claude dengan cepat meracik segelas _coktail_ dengan harum yang manis. Gelas kristal mewah berkaki langsing menambah elegan tampilan minuman itu.

"Kalau kau mau minta maaf atas segala pendekatan agresifmu itu sebaiknya bawa sesuatu," saran Claude sambil menyodorkan minuman itu. "Untuk Ciel, pakailah pendekatan yang lembut atau dia bisa lari karena takut kau makan."

Wow! Tumben otaknya yang cuma berguna saat kuliah dan pacaran saja itu bisa berfungsi di hal lain di luar kepentingannya. Aku sedikit takjub.

"Pendekatan lembut ya? Sepertinya layak dicoba," aku memutuskan.

Minuman yang diraciknya itu harumnya sangat manis, sepertinya nggak sia-sia dia magang di bar 'Dark and Light' selama ini. Sebagai anak pewaris perusahaan wine dan minuman beralkohol lainnya yang bekerja sama dengan klub milik Lau, kemampuannya menyangkut minuman memang kelas satu.

"Minuman apa ini?" tanyaku penuh minat. Aku suka minuman beralkhol dan dari penciumanku saja aku yakin _cocktail_ buatan Claude itu nikmat.

"Cocktail kreasi terbaruku. _Angelic Devil_," Claude berkata bangga. "Rasanya sudah terjamin kok, walau belum kumasukan ke menu baru sih. Ya kan, _Dear_?"

Kulihat Alois mengerutkan dahi bingung seolah akan memprotes sesuatu tapi Claude malah langsung membisikan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertawa kecil. Ya sudahlah, bukan urusannku juga.

"Oke. Thanks, _Bro_," ucapku cepat sambil membawa minuman itu hati-hati.

"Oh, kalau Ciel menolak karena takut minumannya diberi macam-macam bilang saja itu buatan Claude."

"Oke."

.

.

.

Tak perlu susah payah mencari ruangan tempat Ciel berada. Sesuai perkataan Alois, aku menemukannya di ruang ketiga sebelah kanan dari pintu yang dilewatinya tadi. Dari kaca di pintu itu aku mengintip sedikit, mencoba menganalisa suasana.

Ciel sedang menari. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar musik dari ruangan yang tampaknya dilapisi peredam suara itu. Ciel sudah melepas jaketnya. Kausnya tampak basah oleh peluh. Membuatnya tampak…seksi.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya Alois benar. Aku jauh lebih mesum dibanding si jidat lebar kekasihnya itu.

Aku mengetuk pintu sekedar untuk formalitas dan masuk begitu saja. Pintunya tidak dikunci. Ciel tampak kaget melihatku masuk. Dengan segera ia menghentikan _music player_ di ruangan itu ia lekas menghampiriku masih dengan wajah gusarnya tadi. Ekspresinya manis sekali.

Oke, mungkin aku bukan cuma sekedar mesum tapi juga masokis. Bagaimana bisa aku senang setiap kali ia marah-marah padaku dan meneriakiku? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku juga senang mengganggunya, melihatnya sedikit kepayahan dan memohon-mohon juga sepertinya oke. Mungkin aku juga termasuk sadis? Apa peduliku? Bukankah kalau ada cinta semua logika akan sirna dengan sendirinya? Itu wajar, teman.

"Hai…" sapaku dengan senyum lebar.

"MAU APA LAGI KAU KE SINI, HEH?"

Hei, hei! Mentang-mentang ruangan ini berperedam suara dia sudah berani meneriaki-ku rupanya. Menarik.

"Menurutmu apa lagi kalau bukan menemuimu?" tanyaku singkat padanya.

Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi. Benar-benar lucu.

"Jadi apa maumu menemuiku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ini," ucapku sambil memberikan minuman buatan Claude. "Aku mau minta maaf karena sepertinya kau tidak nyaman dengan kejujuranku tadi."

Aku tidak menyesal sebetulnya. Ini hanya bagian dari taktiku mendekatinya saja kok. Taktik pendekatan lembut.

Wajah Ciel tampak sangsi, ia bergantian menatapku dan minuman di tanganku itu. Pandanganya menyelidik dan menilai. Tak heran. Dia kan yang terpandai di sekolahnya. Aku tidak akan kaget bahkan jika ia membawa minuman itu ke laboratorium dan mengecek kandungannya sekarang juga.

Sepertinya dugaan awal-ku bahwa ia sedikit takut padaku benar adanya. Matanya kelihatan curiga, mungkin karena ia takut aku mencampurkan sesuatu ke dalam minumannya. Aku harus menahan tawa mati-matian menyadari fakta bahwa remaja sok berani di hadapanku ini sebenarnya takut padaku. Kecuali kalau ia sedang marah, karena saat marah tempramennya yang luar biasa itu dengan cepat menggantikan rasa takutnya.

"Ini buatan Claude," kataku menenangkan. "Katanya kalau kau takut ini tak aman bilang saja bahwa ini buatanya."

Mata sebiru safir itu memandangku dalam-dalam. Walau sudah tidak securiga tadi ia tampak masih belum yakin.

"Kenapa kau bawakan ini? Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu."

Target yang terlalu pintar kadang menyusahkan. Setara dengan betapa menarik dirinya untuk ditaklukan. Buatku, ini tantangan.

"Aku minta maaf kalau perkataanku membuatmu tak nyaman," ucapku tenang, mencoba meyakinkannya. "Maafkan aku, Ciel."

Kulihat wajah Ciel bersemu pink. Sepertinya Claude benar tentang bahwa aku harus menggunakan pendekatan halus terhadap makhluk manis yang satu ini. Tapi aku senang menggodanya jadi… Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja segalanya mengalir.

Setelah tersadar dari kebekuan dan _blushing_ sesaatnya itu Ciel kembali lagi ke gayanya yang biasa. Arogan.

"Umm… terima kasih," ucapnya kaku sambil mengambil gelas di tanganku.

Gila! Kontak singkat antara kulit tanganku dengannya saja sudah bisa membuatku merinding seperti ada sengatan listrik yang membuatku ingin menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan. Rasanya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

"Ya…"

Kulihat Ciel meminum _cocktail_ itu pelan, aku melihat jelas bibir merahnya yang basah. Melihatnya begitu, aku jadi ingin mencium bibirnya yang aku yakin pasti lebih nikmat dari _cocktail_ itu—bahkan anggur manapun yang kau bilang nikmat. Merah, mungil, dan… basah.

Tak lama ia menaruh gelas itu di meja dekat _music player_-nya itu. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ciel…" panggilku pelan—heran.

Aku bingung melihat wajahnya memerah. Padahal sepertinya _cocktail_ yang diberikan Claude kadar alkoholnya tak begitu tinggi.

"Ngh… Sebas..tian…" Ciel spontan memeluk leherku.

Aku kaget sekaligus senang, seraya berdoa dalam hati agar jangan lepas kendali.

"Ya?"

Ciel tidak merespon pertanyaanku. Ia malah semakin mengetatkan pelukannya di leherku. Tiba-tiba nada lagu The Diary of Jane dari Breaking benjamin terdengar. Bunyi ponselku.

"Ya?" jawabku sambil mengangkat ogah-ogahan ponselku itu. Saat bagus begini kenapa harus ada telepon menginterupsi?

"Hei, bagaimana? Kau suka lihat Ciel begitu?" suara Claude terdengar, terselip pula tawa kecil kekanak-kanakan, tawa Alois.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, ini ulah Claude rupanya, "Apa yang kau masukan dalam minumannya, Claude? _Aphrodisiac_?"

"Tidak. Aku bersih soal obat semacam itu. Sama sekali nggak punya," ujarnya tegas.

"Jadi…?"

Claude berdehem seolah menahan tawa sementara suara tawa Alois semakin jelas, mungkin ponsel Claude dipasang mode _loud speaker_.

"Ciel nggak tahan alkohol. Semakin dia mabuk semakin kacau tingkahnya…" jelas Claude. "Dia pernah loh hampir mencium Alois saat tak sengaja mabuk."

"Hah?"

"Serius. Untung kucegah. Lagipula dia juga pasti menyesal kalau tak kucegah, ciuman pertamanya berarti sama Alois seandainya itu terjadi," jawab Claude singkat. "Jangan pikir aku mendukungmu macam-macam ya. Ini hitung-hitung balas dendam dia pernah hampir menyerang Alois. Oke, tapi kalau kau mau, dinikmati sesukamu saja juga boleh, tapi siap-siap saja dibenci seumur hidup. _Have fun_!"

Lalu dengan kurang ajarnya si Claude itu memutuskan sambungan. Aku terdiam selama kira-kira sepuluh detik setelahnya, sebelum akhirnya gerakan tangan Ciel yang satu beralih memeluk pinggangku dan menyentaku balik ke kenyataan. Dia benar-benar jadi agresif!

_My… my…_ Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

.

.

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: Ada yang sadar Ciel nggak pernah minum minuman lain selain soda? Hehehe…**

**Makasih untuk semua fave dan kesediannya mengikuti cerita abal nan nista ini…..**

**Thanks for reading and review please!**

**-Kamiya Yuki-**


	3. Seme's Pride

**Thanks to: Meg-Chan, Shigure Haruki, Debby Phantomhive, Kuroschiffer Phantomcr, Fairish, SoraShieru, Resharave, Aiko Enma, Sacchandesu, Yoichidea Syhufellrs, Nirmala Azalea Maurish, Rii-chan the 12****th**** Alchemist, Naomi Arai.**

Reviewnya sangat menyemangati loh…^^ Review lagi dong!

Tentu saja terima kasih juga untuk silent reader, semua yang ngefave dan alert.

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso. **

Ehehe… updatenya cepet kan? Pas seminggu saja.*bangga, ditimpuk readers*

#Readers: gaya lo! Dark legacy ama rebirth aja nganggur#

#Author: Yang penting ga discontinued kan?*nyengir*#

**Warning : No lemon just orange! ***plak*

**Beta Reader: Shigure Haruki (Yang masih nemuin Typos bakal dicium sama dia^^)**

oh untuk chapter ganjil, pov yang dipake akan fokus pada satu karakter, misalnya chap 1 Ciel's pov aja, chap 3 Sebastian's pov saja, terus gantian. Chapter genap akan dibagi dua POV… oke? Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**Dark and Light**

**Chapter 3**

**~Seme's Pride~**

**.**

**.**

**Sebastian's pov**

**.**

_My… my…_ Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Kupandangi remaja manis yang sedang memeluk pinggangku erat-erat dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk leherku dengan posesif. Ciel Phantomhive yang sedang mabuk memang lucu, tapi kalau aku jadi sulit bergerak begini juga runyam kan? Gimana mau beraksi? Gerak aja susah.

"Ciel…" panggilku pelan, mencoba memastikan sedikit kewarasannya yang mungkin masih tersisa.

"Ungh… Sebas…tian… peluk…" pintanya dalam keadaan tak sadar.

_Damn!_

Dia ini mau menggodaku ya? Aku senang-senang saja sebetulnya. Tapi demi segala mahkluk, ini masih di 'Dark and Light'! Mati saja aku kalau ketahuan macam-macam di bar 'khusus gambling' ini. Aku bisa membayangkan Lau akan histeris sekali sambil mengatakan, 'Sebastian, ini bukan _love hotel_ dan itu pegawaiku, bukan WTS!', atau hal-hal semacam itu. Dia kan berlebihan stadium empat.

Aku harus menahan diri, kalau tidak maka strategi pendekatan lembut yang baru kumulai bisa kacau. Aku yakin seratus persen saat anak ini bangun nanti dia pasti tetap akan menyalahkanku walau pada kenyataannya dia yang menyerangku duluan. Claude sialan!

"Lepas aku sebentar ya…" bujukku selembut mungkin. Entah sengaja membangkang atau apa, pelukannya malah semakin erat.

Hei! Rasanya semua jadi terbalik. Biasanya kan aku yang menggoda dia, kenapa sekarang malah aku yang jadi dipermainkan dan direpotkan begini? Mana dia sedang mabuk lagi.

"Ayo, lepas sebentar. Kau mabuk, Ciel. Biar kuantar pulang…"

"Nggak… mau… mau di sini aja…"

Kalau di sini sama aja bohong, Ciel! Aku jadi frustasi sendiri. Claude bodoh! Kenapa dia nggak bilang sih untuk mengantar anak ini pulang dulu baru kasih _cocktail_-nya? Kan jadinya bisa…

Ehem… sepertinya pikiran-pikiran nakalku ini harus dikarantina sementara. Ayolah, diriku! Ini Ciel sedang mabuk, kau harus menolongnya. Aku pasti bodoh kalau memanfaatkan keadaan sekarang, karena dia akan membenciku untuk selamanya nanti. Ingat! Strategi pendekatan lembut!

Ya, pendekatan lembut, diriku! Ayolah, jangan kalah sama rayuan anak manis ini!

Aargh! Frustasi!

"Kita pulang saja ya. Ayo," ajakku lembut sambil melepaskan tangan Ciel yang masih melingkari pinggangku.

Entah beruntung atau sial, aku tak tahu, aku dapat dengan mudah melepaskan pelukannya kali ini. Setelah Ciel melepas pelukannya padaku, dia malah terduduk lemas, seolah tulang kaki yang menopangnya itu meleleh. Wajahnya masih merah dan suaranya jadi manja. Manis!

"Ngh…"

Ya ampun. Aku baru tahu menahan diri itu sulitnya setengah mati. Apa aku harus menyerah pada misi yang sejak tadi sudah dikirimkan otak jahatku? Misi 'Nikmati Ciel sesukamu. Selagi bisa, Sebastian. Selagi bisa!'. Suara desahan Ciel itu benar-benar menggoda. Rasanya aku jadi ingin—oke, tahan diri!

Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti pokoknya sekarang aku harus membawa anak ini pulang dulu. Kalau kata-kata Claude benar tentang tingkahnya yang makin kacau berbarengan dengan semakin mabuknya dia maka sekarang ini dia harus dikeluarkan dulu dari klub ini. Bagaimana kalau ada orang iseng yang melihat dia terus timbul rasa aneh-aneh padanya? Bisa kacau! Kupastikan akan terjadi pertumpahan darah.

Kuputuskan untuk menggendong Ciel keluar, aku mengangkatnya di punggungku. Ciel benar-benar ringan. Sepertinya bobotnya bahkan tak sampai lima puluh kilogram.

Sebetulnya aku lebih suka gendongan a la _bridal style_ karena jika begitu aku bisa melihat wajah manisnya yang sedang mabuk , aku masih harus keluar dari tempat ini juga sehingga aku nggak bisa membawanya keluar dengan gaya romantis itu, kan tidak praktis. Sungguh amat disesalkan. Lagipula aku ragu bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melumat bibirnya kalau aku menggendongnya a la _bridal style_.

"Baiklah. Ayo keluar," aku bermonolog sendiri seperti orang bodoh, karena stres mungkin, karena saat anaknya sudah di tangan aku malah nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Padahal aku ingin begini dan ingin begitu. Banyaklah pokoknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkah keluar, kembali ke tempat Claude dan Alois. Sekalian mendamprat mereka boleh juga. Ruangan utama klub sudah bertambah ramai. Beberapa orang tampak sudah turun ke lantai dansa memanaskan suasana yang memang sudah heboh.

"Hei!" tegurku langsung pada dua pasangan yang masih berbincang mesra di bar, yang satu di bangku tamu sementara yang lain sebagai bartender. Alois dan Claude.

"Hai…" Alois dengan ringannya membalas teguranku, seolah ia tidak bersalah saja sampai membuatku terjepit di posisi begini.

"Dasar kalian berdua ini!" tegurku tegas pada mereka.

"Sudah dikasih hadiah malah marah-marah," Claude berkata sambil nyengir. "Tidak baik tahu, Sebastian."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Hadiahmu nggak bisa dinikmati, bodoh! Kau juga tahu itu kan? Salah-salah, anak ini malah akan membenciku selamanya karena salah paham."

"He…? Masih kepikiran soal itu juga ternyata? Padahal kau sudah seenaknya mencium dia kan?" tanya Alois sambil senyum-senyum. "Ciuman pertamanya lagi. Hihihi…"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Alois. Aku tahu Alois memang pandai tapi rasanya dia bukan peramal sampai bisa tahu bahwa aku pernah mencium Ciel atau… mungkin Ciel cerita padanya?

"Tahu dari mana?" tanyaku langsung.

"Aku lihat loh pas Jumat malam kemarin. Hehehe…" jawab Alois sambil tertawa seperti anak kecil. "Nggak sengaja sih, tapi kaget juga. Aku nggak salah lihat kan? Soalnya habis itu Ciel cuti datang ke sini sih."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sudah tak ada gunanya mengelak kalau begitu. Lagipula, sebenarnya aku bangga sih dengan kenyaataan bahwa akulah yang mendapatkan keperawanan bibir Ciel kalau kata-kata Alois tentang ciuman pertama itu benar. Pencapaian sekelas hadiah nobel pun tak akan kutukar dengan _first kiss_ anak manis ini.

Astaga, sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar mesum. Aku parah sekali. Walau kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Aku ingat perkataan seorang teman bahwa 'menjadi nista itu suatu kebanggaan(1)', dan aku setuju. Sangat.

"Aku sedang ganti strategi dengan pendekatan lembut, kau tahu?" aku membalas perkataan Alois dengan pertanyaan retoris pendek. "Aku tak menyangka juga itu ciuman pertamanya maka kukira tak apa, toh itu kan hanya sebuah ciuman kecil…"

Alois dan Claude saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Alois berkata, "Bilang saja kemarin kau itu khilaf, iya kan? Dasar super mesum."

JLEB!

Perkataan Alois benar-benar kena di hatiku. Kalau dipikir-pikir untuk yang kemarin itu iya juga sih, aku khilaf. Tapi… bukan sepenuhnya salahku dong, toh wajah imut Ciel yang mendorongku begitu. Jangan salahkan insting seme-ku saja, salahin juga dong wajah uke Ciel yang bikin iman goyah.

"Apa katamu saja deh, Al. Yang pasti aku tahu kalau melakukan lebih dari sekedar 'kiss' aku bakal dibenci olehnya. Selamanya," ujarku diplomatis. "Maka aku sudah memutuskan untuk kontak fisik hanya sebatas 'kiss' saja…"

Mata biru Alois seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya sementara Claude hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar pernyataanku.

"Kau ini! Katanya mau ganti strategi? Ternyata masih saja _hardcore_ dengan sentuhan fisik?" tanya Alois heran. "Pendekatan lembut macam apa tuh?"

"Loh, kata siapa pendekatan halus melarang sentuhan fisik?" tanyaku penuh kemenangan. Andaikan ada yang bilang begitu pun pasti kutentang habis-habisan.

Memang nggak ada aturannya kan? Lagipula, entah bagaimana aku cukup yakin Ciel menikmati ciuman kami. Pengalaman mengajariku untuk mendeteksi hal-hal semacam itu dan aku yakin Ciel sempat luluh dengan ciumanku. Persentase keyakinanku akan hal ini bahkan mencapai sembilan puluh persen. Jadi… untuk apa aku membatasi diri untuk tidak menciumnya? Rugi.

"Hah? Dasar! Orang mesum macam apa sih kau ini?" tanya Alois dengan nada geli.

"Kalian juga. Teman macam apa kalian? Kawan sendiri dikorbankan ke serigala?" tanyaku lagi sambil nyengir.

"Habis serigalanya teman kami juga. Iya kan, _Dear_?" Claude menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya kutujukan pada Alois dengan santai. "Hukuman buat Ciel karena pernah hampir menyerang Alois-ku juga. Dan karena kau juga tidak akan ngapa-ngapain dengannya, untuk apa merasa bersalah?"

Dasar seme posesif!

"Bagaimana bisa kau yakin, aku nggak akan mengapa-apakan Ciel?" tanyaku lagi, penasaran darimana dia dapat kepercayaan diri yang sampai membuatnya yakin Ciel tak apa berada di tanganku dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Tentu aku yakin. Kau itu kan punya harga diri seme, Sebs? Mana bisa kau biarkan Ciel yang mabuk mendominasimu? Taruhan deh, yang ada hari ini kau bukannya mengapa-apakan dia malah kau yang akan kewalahan menjaga kesucian-mu sendiri dari serangan _'The Drunken Ciel'_," kata Claude sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku menangkap nada sarkastik dari suaranya tapi kata-katanya malah membuatku penasaran sekaligus bingung. "Hah? Dia separah itu?"

"Serius. Dulu aku dan Alois sampai mengurung dia di ruang latihan. Kalau tidak begitu siapa yang mau tanggung jawab jika dia sampai benar-benar 'menyerang' klien?"

Kata-kata Claude tak butuh waktu lama pembuktiannya. Perlahan aku merasa pemuda manis di gendongan punggungku itu bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Nngh…" gumam Ciel tak jelas.

"Ciel," panggil Alois ragu. "Hei, kau masih sadar?"

Entah dia dengar perkataan Alois atau tidak, ia malah mengetatkan pelukannya di leherku dan aku mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang basah menempel di leher belakangku. Bibir Ciel.

_Gosh!_

Bibir yang selalu kubayangkan untuk ikut menari bersamaku dalam _french kiss_ kini menempel di tengkukku.

Die mencium leherku. Dengan cukup… ganas. Bahkan lidahnya ikut bermain menggelitik belakang telingaku sampai ke bahu dengan mudah karena dua kancing atas kemejaku tidak dikancing. Aku bisa merasakan jejak-jejak basah saliva Ciel di garis leherku sampai ke bahu. Desah nafasnya yang hangat dan berbau semanis _cocktail_ buatan Claude itu juga membelai kulit pundakku, membuatku gemetar sedikit.

"Um… Se…bas…" Ciel mulai meracau.

"Oops…" Alois ber-'oops' sok kaget tapi sambil cengar-cengir. Sial!

"Sebaiknya aku bawa dia pergi sekarang…" putusku cepat sambil melangkah keluar. Sebelum aku kewalahan juga.

"Hati-hati ya pulangnya, Sebs!" Claude memperingatkan sebelum tenggelam dalam gelak tawa bersama Alois. "Jangan sampai dihamili Ciel."

.

.

.

Aku mendudukan Ciel di kursi depan sebelah pengemudi di _chevrolet convertti _hitamku. Agak sulit karena ia sempat tak mau melepaskanku dan terus saja menginvasi leher serta pundakku dengan bibirnya yang lembut dan lidahnya yang… basah.

"Ciel kalau begini kita nggak bisa… pulang," kataku padanya, selembut mungkin, berusaha memberinya pengertian. Tanganku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya di leherku yang… gosh… membuatku merinding akibat perbuatannya.

"Engh…" setelah berjuang menurunkan pemuda manis ini dari gendongan akhirnya aku berhasil juga.

Aku segera menutup pintu mobil begitu berhasil mendudukan anak itu di kursi sebelah pengemudi. Jangan sampai dia melarikan diri saat kami sedang di jalan. Setelah dia jadi kekasihku saja dia nggak boleh celaka, apalagi sekarang saat aku belum bisa menaklukannya.

Aku juga segera menyusulnya ke kursi pengemudi dan setelah memastikan semua pintu terkunci rapat, aku segera menstarter mobil.

Sepanjang jalan Ciel hanya tergolek lemas di bangku penumpang, tapi aku harus waspada. Tadi saja saat kukira ia mabuk ia bisa menyerang leherku begitu.

Sesudah kami berada di jalan dekat apartemenku yang kebetulan dekat dengan 'Dark and Light', aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tak tahu kemana harus mengantar anak ini pulang. Dasar bodoh!

Ah, ya sudahlah, bawa saja ke rumahku. Lebih aman jika dia ada pengawasnya kan?

Setelah memarkir mobilku dengan baik dan mematikan mesin aku mengguncang pelan bahu anak di sebelahku itu. "Hei, Ciel…"

"Ngh…" dia masih meracau.

Sepertinya akan lebih baik aku segera membawanya ke apartemenku. Nggak mungkin kan aku meninggalkan dia di mobil?

Kali ini aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tas, jaket dan barang-barangnya yang lain di mobil dan menggendongnya turun a la _bridal style_.

"Ugh… Dasar merepotkan," gumamku geli.

Sepertinya ia mendengar perkataanku, orb safirnya terbuka. Walau masih berkabut dan tidak fokus ia segera melayangkan pandangan lembut dan menggoda iman.

"Aku merepotkan?" tanyanya masih dengan nada khas pemabuk. "Ma-af…"

"Ah… Tak apa, aku nggak serius saat mengatakannya kok," aku jadi dihinggapi perasaan tak enak. _Well_, aku merasa bodoh sih, toh setelah sadar dia juga pasti lupa dengan semua yang kukatakan tadi. Dia benar-benar pemabuk yang parah.

Aku tak menyangka hal yang terjadi lima detik sesudahnya. Tapi jujur saja, aku mensyukurinya. Ciel mencium pipiku singkat sembari menggalungkan lengannya ke leherku.

"Ini… permintaan maafku…" ujar Ciel lirih sementara aku hanya bisa ber-'ooh' bodoh.

Ciel menatapku masih dengan pandangan tidak fokus. "Engh… Kurang ya?"

"Eeh…"

Dan…

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya dia sudah berinisiatif sendiri mencium bibirku. Berbeda dengan ciuman yang kucuri darinya sebelum ini, saat bibirnya berinisiatif sendiri meberikan sentuhan tanda kasih sayang itu segalanya terasa… jutaan kali lebih manis. Bibirnya yang lembut terasa begitu pas di bibirku. Seolah bibir kami memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bertaut satu sama lain.

_Damn!_ Mati sekarangpun aku rela…

Eits! _Wait_! Bagian mesum di otakku mulai bekerja. Menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidak boleh puas hanya dengan hal semacam ini saja. Ayolah diriku, ini baru _soft kiss _loh. Masa kau sudah puas?

Andai saja anak ini bisa berlaku sama mesranya di waktu dia sadar tentu aku akan senang sekali. Kenapa dia baru bisa begini saat dia mabuk? KENAPA?

Sentuhan dan pagutan Ciel di bibirku bertambah menuntut dan… ehem… liar. Walaupun menurut penuturan Claude dia ini pemabuk super buruk, menurutku malah kebalikannya. Menurutku dia ini pemabuk paling asyik di dunia. Hehehe…

Ah… andai aku belum terlanjur memutuskan untuk melakukan pendekatan lembut dan aku tidak cukup peduli bahwa dia akan membenciku sehabis ini jika aku mengambil semua kesempatan yang ada, tentu ia sudah habis kunikmati.

Ehem… sentuhannya mulai beranjak lebih jauh lagi. Lidahnya menggelitik bibirku. Aku kaget dan spontan membuka mulutku—membiarkannya menginvasinya dengan lidahnya. Seperti yang sudah kuprediksi sebelumnya, bibir dan lidahnya terasa seperti cocktail. Ah, bahkan rasa cocktail pun kalah. Aku yakin cocktail buatan Claude jadi terasa jauh lebih nikmat karena kurasakan dari bibir Ciel. Terus begitu sampai…

Satu sentakan harga diri menyadarkanku. Aku ini seme! Bagaimana bisa aku diperlakukan sebagai uke oleh remaja berpotongan paling uke sedunia. _Hell, no way!_

Aku melepaskan bibirku darinya dengan cepat—membuat bibirku sendiri berdarah. Cih! Dia ini orang pertama yang membuat bibirku berdarah begini, biasanya untuk hal semacam itu pelakunya kan aku.

Cepat-cepat aku berjalan ke arah lift dan pergi ke kamarku. Untungnya sepi. Tak ada yang melihatku diperlakukan bagai uke pasrah di tangan seorang uke sejati macam Ciel. Kalau ada…? Ugh! Mau dikemanakan harga diriku sebagai seme?

Setelah bersusah payah membuka pintu sambil menulikan telinga supaya tidak tergoda dengan desahannya yang… berpotensi bikin segalanya runyam. Akhirnya kami sampai juga di ruanganku.

Aku membaringkan tubuh mungil Ciel di sofa sementara berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membereskan segalanya ini. Pertama, kunci pintu. Bisa runyam kalau dia kabur. Lalu…

Belum selesai aku berpikir, bunyi telepon sudah menggangu. Dengan tak sabar kuraih gagang telepon. "Halo?"

"Hihihi… akhirnya telepon diangkat juga…" suara pria terdengar dari ujung sana. Aku kenal sekali suara itu, hanya satu orang yang bisa punya suara dengan efek pengusir setan yang jauh lebih ampuh dari _shaman(2)_ manapun. Tak mungkin aku salah mengenalinya.

"Taker, ada perlu apa?"

"Hihihi… Tuan muda selalu dingin dan _to the point_ yah…"

"Aku sedang sibuk. Cepatlah!"

"Hihihi, baiklah. Jadi ingat tentang informasi tentang Ferro yang kau minta?"

Ferro famili? Tentu saja aku ingat. "Ya. Apa yang kau dapatkan, Tack?"

"Aku dapat info tentang salah satu anggota keluraga itu, Azuro Vener."

"Apa ini masih berhubungan dengan 'kejadian itu'?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja, Tuan muda. Kalau tidak tentu saya tidak akan menghubungi Anda kan? Hihihi…"

"Jelaskan lebih lanjut!"

"Akan lebih mudah kalau Anda sendiri yang melihat semua arsip saya. Bagaimana?"

"Oke… kalau begitu…"

**.**

**.**

Setelah menutup pembicaraan dengan Undertaker—salah satu anak buah ayahku—baik di perusahaan Michaelis Co maupun di bisnis belakang keluarga Michaelis—aku teringat satu hal penting yang sempat terlupakan.

Ciel!

Dengan segera aku melangkah ke ruang tamu dan melongok ke sofa—tempat di mana aku membaringkannya. _Voila!_ Dia sudah tak ada.

Paling tidak pintu depan sudah kukunci jadi tak mungkin ia kabur ke luar.

"Ciel," panggilku agak putus asa. "Ciel!"

Aku mencari ke pantry—tempat terdekat dari ruang tamu. _Bingo!_ Dia ada di sana. Mungkin setelah sadar ia haus karena kulihat ia sedang berdiri dekat kulkas dan memegang minuman kaleng. Syukurlah ia tak kemana-mana.

…

Eng…

… rasanya ada yang salah…

…

…

APA ITU YANG DITANGANNYA?

Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa isi kulkas pantry itu hanya soda, beberapa makanan ringan, es krim, dan… bir kaleng.

Sialnya Ciel mengambil kaleng merah bertuliskan _Alcohol 10%_. Astaga! Apa dia salah mengenalinya sebagai Coca –cola? Warna dan desainnya sekilas memang mirip sih.

Mata safir Ciel yang berkabut beralih menatapku.

"Hehehe… Sebas… ti… an…" panggilnya manja sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Wajahnya yang biasa pucat jadi berwarna semerah cherry. Ia berjalan agak tertatih ke arahku. Pegangannya ke kaleng bir tidak cukup kuat sepertinya. Aku bisa melihat cairan isi kaleng itu tumpah sedikit karena guncangan yang ditimbulkan langkahnya yang goyah.

Aku menghampirinya—khawatir kalau-kalau di jatuh akibat terpeleset cairan bening sialan yang sukses membuat keadaan jadi jauh lebih sulit. Aku mendekat dan—

'GUBRAK! Plash!'

—Ciel benar-benar terpeleset. Tapi akulah yang menimbulkan bunyi berdebum yang keras itu. Tanpa berpikir lagi aku menjadikan tubuhku bantalan untuk menahan Ciel jatuh. Punggungku sakit tapi aku bersyukur paling tidak dia tidak membenturkan wajahnya ke lantai parket. Dadaku tentu masih jauh lebih baik untuk bantalan wajahnya kan?

"Uhuk…" aku terbatuk merasakan bir tumpah ke wajahku—rambutku juga. Dalam satu hari ini sudah dua kali aku disiram minuman oleh anak ini. _Perfect! _Lihat saja Ciel Phantomhive, saat kau bangun akan kusirami kau dengan cinta. Huh! Menyebalkan.

"Dasar kau ini…" aku menggerutu pelan. Tapi mau tak mau aku merasa geli juga sih. Kuusap rambut kelabu dari remaja yang kini bersandar di dadaku itu.

Tubuh Ciel menggeliat gelisah di atasku. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan lengannya. Ia memandang ke arahku sambil tertawa kecil, "Hehehe…"

Ah… aku memang nggak bisa marah sama dia. Paling tidak untuk hal semacam ini aku tidak bisa. Ia mendekat. Wajahnya sekarang ada di atas wajahku.

Aku merapikan poni kelabu pemuda di atasku itu. Tangan Ciel sendiri kini berada di sisi kiri dan kanan wajahku—membuatku terperangkap. Posisi yang absurd, eh?

"Ciel, kau…"

"Ssh…" Ciel berbisik—mengisyaratkanku untuk diam, ia menarik satu tangannya dan bertumpu pada tangan yang satu lagi. Diletakannya jari telunjuk dari tangannya yang bebas itu di bibirku dan kemudian ia berbisik di telingaku. "Diam saja…"

Nafasnya yang halus dan agak panas membelai daun telingaku. Aku menelan ludah, mencoba menahan diri—entah untuk season berapa dalam satu hari ini.

Ciel mulai menggila! Ia menggigiti daun telingaku pelan dan juga menjilati pipiku yang masih basah karena tumpahan bir itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Kaget.

Semakin lama gerakan lidah Ciel semakin turun ke leherku. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya kembali tidak tersangga sementara jemarinya mulai iseng membuka kancing kemeja hitamku. Bahkan kini ia sudah berani menggigit leher dan bahuku! Perpotongan leherku habis diserang olehnya—meninggalkan banyak tanda merah di sana. Aku mulai kewalahan. Oke, ini harus dihentikan.

Kenapa? Karena aku nggak bisa terima kalau harus jadi uke! Sudah tentu kan? Harusnya aku yang melukis tanda merah itu di lehernya. Lagipula, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jadi aku yang di bawah!

"Ciel, minggir sebentar…"

"Ng…"

Karena sepertinya kalau kubujuk saja ini tak akan pernah selesai, dengan menahan diri mati-matian aku mengangkat tubuhku sendiri dari lantai. Ciel ikut duduk tentu saja. Tak mungkin kan ia bisa tetap diam di tempat sementara 'alasnya' bangun? Maka Ciel pun duduk di atas pangkuanku dengan posisi yang… ya kau tahulah. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membuktikan siapa yang akan menang, iman atau dosa.

"He… Kenapa?" tanyanya polos dan… menggoda.

Glek!

Aku menelan ludah—menahan diri.

"Aku… Aku harus membersihkan sisa-sisa bir ini, oke? Kau sebaiknya tidur sudah malam…" aku berusaha memberinya pengertian.

"Nng…"

Karena sepertinya ia tak bisa menangkap penjelasanku dengan baik, aku memutuskan untuk langsung mendiamkannya saja dan langsung membawanya ke kamar. Aku mendudukannya di kasurku dan dengan sigap membuka lemari pakaianku—mencari-cari sesuatu untuk dipakainya tidur.

Daripada ia membuatku kehilangan kendali lebih baik ia tidur kan? Selain itu, ini juga demi menjaga harga diriku sebagai seme. Daripada dia meng-uke-kan diriku dan aku pasrah karena nggak kuat menahan godaan, tidur itu jauh lebih aman. Walau sudah pasti sedikit membosankan dibanding pilihan lainnya.

Aku langsung meraih piyama putih miliku dan memberikannya padanya. "Ganti bajumu dengan ini. Aku tinggal sebentar untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa bir ini, oke?"

Ia mengangguk walau aku ragu ia bahkan mendengarkan komandoku atau tidak. Dengan segera aku melesat ke _dressing room_ yang terhubung dengan kamar mandi setelah mengambil baju gantiku sendiri.

Aku mandi secepat mungkin, membersihkan sisa-sisa bir yang sebenarnya sudah separuh bersih karena 'aktivitas' Ciel tadi. Ini mungkin peristiwa mandi tercepat sepanjang sejarah seorang Sebastian Michaelis.

Di cermin yang kupasang di _shower box_, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas hasil kerajinan mulut Ciel. Tanda merah berjejer di leherku—mulai dari belakang telinga sampai ke tulang selangka. Sangat jelas karena kulitku yang pucat luar biasa. Tanda itu seolah mengejekku bahwa Ciel pernah jadi 'seme'-ku walau dia sendiri tak sadar.

Aku pasti akan balas dendam untuk ini. Pasti!

Aku keluar dari _shower box_, masih dalam keadaan polos. Ugh! Harusnya aku tak lupa membawa handuk—aku meninggalkannya di dressing room bersama baju gantiku. Apa boleh buat deh? Panik sih.

Aku melangkah menuju dressing room yang membatasi kamar tidurku dan kamar mandi. Oke, aku harus cepat jika tidak bisa…

"WOA!"

Ciel! Bagaimana ia bisa masuk kamar mandi? Aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku tidak sadar aku lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Untung saja sebelum ruang mandi masih ada _dressing room_ yang di dalamnya hanya terdapat wastafel dan rak-rak handuk. Entah apa jadinya kalau ia benar-benar masuk kamar mandi tadi.

Ia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja putihku. Walau hanya atasannya saja dan kancingnya tidak dikancingkan. Panjang kemejaku bahkan hanya sedikit lagi sampai ke lututnya dan lengan piyama itu sudah melewati lengannya. Bahu putihnya terlihat karena kemeja itu begitu longgar di tubuh mungilnya. Ia hanya mengenakan itu dan yah… boxer putih di baliknya. Aku bisa melihatnya **DENGAN SANGAT JELAS**.

_Well_, apa sih yang kau harapkan dari orang mabuk? Jelas sulit bagi dia untuk mengenakan baju dengan benar.

"Sebastian…"

"Ciel, apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

Aku buru-buru menarik handuk di _hanger_ dekat wastafel. Melilitnya asal menutupi bagian bawah tubuhku. Setelah selesai aku baru sadar bahwa Ciel pasti lupa juga kalau dia sudah melihat apa yang ada di depannya saat ini. Panik membuatku bodoh. Padahal seharusnya wajah Ciel yang memerah karena kejadian macam ini! Tuhan pasti sedang bercanda denganku hari ini.

"Menunggu… mu…?" jawabnya polos dengan nada bertanya. Ooh, ya ampun! Kuharap dirimu yang tidak mabuk mengatakan itu juga. Aku pasti akan sangat senang 'mengatasimu', sayang.

"Ayo, kau harus tidur. Kau sedang mabuk…" aku hampir putus asa membujuknya dan juga menahan godaan di dalam pikiranku.

Ayo, Sebastian, kau ini seme. Jangan biarkan anak ini memperlakukanmu sebagai uke. Kalau sekarang ini dia kau ladeni kau pasti jadi ukenya—pikiranku membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya. Alarm harga diri.

Mengatasi Ciel yang mabuk benar-benar sulit. Bukannya menuruti perintahku ia malah mendekatiku dan memelukku. Lagi!

Sebetulnya tidak masalah sih kalau hanya memeluk saja. Masalahnya, aku menderita dengan semua godaan ini! Kulit perutnya yang terekspos menempel dengan kulitku. Rambut kelabunya yang halus dengan helaiannya yang lembut dan lurus terasa menggelitik dada bidangku saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sana.

"Ciel… Ini masih di kamar mandi…" bujukku putus asa. Ayolah, ini uji iman paling berat yang pernah kuhadapi.

Cuma anak ini yang bisa membuatku—Sebastian Michaelis—putus asa begini. Salut.

Sesaat aku merasakan ia bergerak gelisah saat memelukku. Seolah gemas karena pelukannya tak berbalas kini tangannya meremat handukku. Astaga!

"Ciel! Jangan tarik… HANDUKKU!" aku merasa seperti fangirl dengan teguran setengah menjerit itu saat tangannya mulai menarik lilitan handukku dengan sembarangan. Kalau aku tak sigap mungkin aku sudah tampil polos di hadapan anak ini. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan lebih lanjut. Aku baru tahu ada orang mabuk yang sampai nggak beres begini.

Dengan sebelah tangan aku mempertahankan lilitan handuk di pinggangku, sementara tangan yang lain merangkul Ciel dan membimbingnya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sempat melawan tapi tenaga orang mabuk—apalagi yang mungil seperti Ciel—kan bukan hambatan, kalau nafsunya baru masalah.

Akhirnya kami berhasil keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku masih membawa baju gantiku di tangan. Setelah kami ada di kamarku, aku segera berganti baju secepat kilat sambil membelakanginya.

Baru saja aku selesai menarik celana piyama putih menutup bagian bawah tubuhku, dari belakang kedua lengan mungil Ciel memeluku. Erat-erat.

Dia ini, kenapa dia jadi hobi memeluk orang sih kalau sedang mabuk?

"Sebas… udaranya… dingin…"

Kalau aku sedang tidak dalam _state_ panik melindungi harga diriku sebagai seme kau pasti sudah kuhangatkan Ciel sayang!

"Makanya pakai bajumu dengan benar ya…"

Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya. Segera setelah selesai mengancingkan kemeja piyamaku sendiri, aku berlutut di hadapan Ciel dan mulai mengancingkan kancing kemeja piyama putihku yang dikenakannya.

Menahan nafsu sementara apa yang kau inginkan berada di depanmu itu sulit. Aku sebetulnya ingin berlama-lama melihat kulit porselen Ciel di balik kemeja itu dan aku jelas lebih suka 'membuka kancing' daripada mengancingkannya, tapi apa boleh buat?

Lalu aku mendudukan dia di ranjang sembari berpikir apa yang sekarang harus kulakukan. Terlintas sebuah hal hebat di pikiranku. Ah, bukan hebat lagi. Ide brilian!

Dengan cepat kuambil ponselku dan mengaktifkan kamera videonya. Kuarahkan lensa itu pada Ciel.

"Ciel," panggilku.

"Ya…"

Aku berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Kau bisa jawab beberapa pertanyaanku setelah ini?" tanyaku geli.

"Bisa…" jawab Ciel sambil mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Oke. Pertama, apa kau sedang mabuk?"

"Yeah. Sangat," jawabnya yakin.

Hehehehe… lucu sekali melihat dia mabuk dan agresif begini.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

"Seperti… melayang…?"

"Apa kau kenal siapa aku?"

"Tentu…"

"Siapa aku bagimu?"

"Monster… stalker… mesum. Hehehe…"

Dasar!

"Tapi menarik…" tambah Ciel lagi. "…dan manis…"

Aku _sweatdrop_. Katanya orang mabuk itu lebih jujur kan? Wajahku memanas. Aku yakin pasti sekarang ada semburat pink di wajah pucatku ini. Memalukan. Aku merasa tingkahku jadi 'uke' sekali.

"Oke, cukup hari ini ya Ciel… sekarang tidurlah…"

Akan kubuat semua usaha menahan diri mati-matian ini berguna. Aku tentu tak mau rugi. Kita lihat saja nanti. Hehehe…

.

.

.

Sudah pagi ya?

Kukerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Aku merasa tidurku nyenyak sekali. Apalagi aku tahu tanganku melingkari seorang Ciel Phantomhive. Pemuda manis yang ternyata ideal sekali sebagai pengganti guling.

Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa—sayang sekali. Hanya tidur sambil berpelukan saja. Ternyata setelah lewat tengah malam, pemabuk parah seperti dia pun pasti akan jatuh tertidur lelap. Memang dasar anak kecil.

Aku sendiri menghabiskan malam dengan membelai pipi dan wajahnya yang halus dan menyesap harum rambutnya yang seperti wangi apel. Keberadaannya di sisiku benar-benar merupakan hal yang jauh lebih ampuh dibanding obat tidur apapun. Dia ini seperti memiliki efek menenangkan. Andai saja aku bisa memilikinya di sampingku untuk seterusnya.

Aku bahkan tak sadar kapan aku jatuh tertidur tadi malam dan kini bisa bangun lebih dulu untuk memandangi wajah lelapnya lagi. Aku menopang kepalaku dengan sebelah tangan di bantal—memudahkanku mengagumi parasnya. Sesekali aku menyibakan poni kelabunya—mengagumi betapa halusnya helaian lurus itu. Dia ini benar-benar mahkluk yang indah.

Aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat kelopak matanya perlahan membuka—menggantikan jejeran bulu mata yang halus yang sedari tadi menutup kedua iris sebiru lautan itu. Sepasang bola mata yang sejak awal menarik minatku dan memerangkapku dengan keindahannya yang hanya dimiliki olehnya. Bahkan batu safir langka pun—aku yakin—tak memiliki kilau biru seindah iris miliknya.

"Hai…" bisiku sambil tersenyum padanya—tanpa menghentikan gerakan tanganku merapikan poninya supaya aku bisa melihatnya tanpa dihalangi apapun.

Dia masih melindur. Aku tahu. Kalau tidak karena melindur mana mungkin ia meresponku dengan ramah.

"Hai juga…" katanya polos. Suara Ciel terdengar lebih berat di pagi hari. Bagaimana mendeskripsikannya ya? Ng… seksi? Apa sajalah.

Ia menguap dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sampai…

_Gotcha!_

Sungguh menarik melihat perubahan ekspresinya. Matanya yang biru indah itu melebar dan ia segera menyentak tubuhnya bangun—duduk di tempat tidur. Aku juga ikut menyusulnya duduk di tempat tidur sambil menahan tawa melihat ekpresi kagetnya setelah dia menyadari siapa _**'sleeping partner'**_-nya.

"Pagi, Ciel…" kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya—merapikan beberapa helaian kelabu yang berantakan.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, mengingatkanku pada ekspresi karakter wanita dalam beberapa film saat mereka mendapati mereka ada bersama seseorang yang sangat di luar dugaan. Untuk parahnya lagi, aku dan Ciel ada di tempat tidurku. Tempat tidur adalah teritori suci suami istri—paling tidak menurutku begitu.

Dengan cepat aku mengecup singkat bibirnya yang mungil, merah, dan selalu sukses meruntuhkan imanku untuk tidak menciumnya. Kami sudah seperti pasangan suami istri, apa salahnya melakukan sesi _morning kiss_? Hitung-hitung isi baterai di pagi hari.

Dia masih diam—masih proses _loading _sepertinya.

"…"

"…"

"KENAPA KAU BISA DI SINI?" jerit Ciel lantang.

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: (1)** Menjadi nista adalah suatu kebanggaan. Itu bukan statement saya. Statement ini punya temen saya yang seorang penggemar pairing Sebas-Ciel juga. *ngakak* Kalo kenal kalian pasti tau dia siapa. Hehehe.

**(2)** Shaman: ini sebutan elit buat dukun…

Eng… Kayaknya progres di chap ini dikit amat ya? Ya biarlah*Gubrak!—dangkal bener*, yang penting saya senang, pembaca senang, dan Sebas panik sendiri *Ngakak-di deathglare Sebas*

Bales review dulu, saya balas yang log in via PM, yang tidak di sini…

**Meg-chan**: iya cepet… otak nista saya lagi ga macet…*ngakak*

**Fairish:** *ngakak* saya juga membayangkan yang iya-iya. Kita sama dong *tos* makasih yah sudah ngikutin dari chapter 1. Review lagi?

**Aiko Enma:** Om-om?*ngakak* soal pedofil dan mesumnya, kalo dia nggak gitu ga seru #Sebas: Gue pedo, mesum, nista, dan gue bangga. Ada keluhan, Yuki-san?# #Author: Dukungan banyak… keluhan sih… kalo lo insyaf baru gue ngeluh..#

**Yoichidea Syhufellrs:** *bersimpuh* belom naik rating, maaf… Makasih review chap duanya. Sangat menyemangati loh… review lagi?

Yosh, sekian dari saya… Review lagi ya… Ayolah… saya tahu anda mau review*di-smack down*

Oke, Salam manis semua…

**With love and many thanks to you all…**

**-Kamiya Yuki-**


	4. Sunset kiss

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji ****Yana Toboso.**

**Thanks to:**

**Debby-chan Phantomhive, **SoraShieru**, Kuroschiffer Phantomcr, **KuroshitsujiLover234**, Fairish, **Rii-chan the 12th Alchemist**, Nirmala Azalea Maurish, **Moussy Phantomhive**, putraerae, **Meg chan**, Aiko Enma, **Kesha**, sacchandesu, **gabyucchiP**, Sebby CielMichaelis, **Manusia Semelekete**, Nate River is Still Alive, **Yami-chan Kagami**, kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell, **beta reader saya untuk dua chapter sebelumnya Shigure Haruki**, dan silent readers yang mengikuti cerita ini (well, Mind to review this time?)**

**.**

Untuk chap 4 ini ga sempet dibeta, dan mengingat saya ini orang yang kurang teliti saat memeriksa maaf yah kalau masih ada typo… *bungkuk2*

Oh, saya lupa bilang di chap 3 adegan Sebas ngerekam Ciel itu inspirasinya dari Kaichou wa Maid sama… maaf telat kasih tau *sembah sujud*

**Warning: Kalimat lebay menggelikan detected, seni gombal abal inside, ceritanya akan semakin patah *plak*, **

**Rating: T+ kali… Tau ah, gelap… =3=**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Dark and Light**

**Chapter 4**

**~Sunset Kiss~**

**.**

**.**

**Sebastian's Pov**

"KENAPA KAU BISA DI SINI?" jerit Ciel lantang. Matanya bertambaha lebar saat menyadari bahwa ia sudah berganti baju dengan atasan piyama yang jauh lebih besar dibanding bajunya sendiri dan tanpa apa-apa lagi di bawahnya. Well ralat, masih ada boxer putihnya.

Ekspresinya saat mengatakan hal itu benar-benar imut—membuatku ingin menciumnya lagi. Aku sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataannya itu. Ah… Tuhan pasti mencurahkan pikiran lebih saat menciptakan mahkluk manis yang satu ini.

"Ini kan rumahku. Masa aku tidak boleh ada di rumahku sendiri?" tanyaku kalem padanya. Aku menahan dagunya dengan sentuhan ringan. "My… my… siapa sangka kau bisa '**seliar'** itu saat malam tiba… Ciel '**sayang'**?"

Ciel tersentak kaget, dua orb birunya membesar. Dengan panik ia memutar bola matanya mengidentifikasi ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang. Aku dengan suka rela melepaskan sentuhanku pada dagunya—menikmati ekspresi paniknya tidak jelek kok, sebaliknya, ekspresi bingungnya itu sangat menarik. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa geli.

Rumah yang jelas bukan rumahnya, kamar yang jelas bukan kamarnya, ranjang yang jelas bukan ranjangnya, dan orang yang paling ditakutinya di sebelahnya. Maka ia hanya akan bisa—

"KENAPA AKU BISA DI SINI?"

—berteriak. Untungnya, pertanyaannya benar kali ini. Tapi aku sendiri tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah tertawa kecil dan tawaku itu memancing emosi Ciel.

"Lho, itu kan harusnya pertanyaan untuk dirimu sendiri…" kataku sambil tersenyum tipis menggoda. "Jangan tanya padaku dong…"

"Kau!" Ciel menggeram, dengan penekanan pada ucapannya aku yakin dia sangat marah. Ketakutannya sudah berganti kemarahan rupanya tapi justru itu yang membuat mengejar anak satu ini menarik.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?" ia membentak keras, jari telunjuknya diacungkan padaku sementara wajahnya merah karena marah.

"Hei! Jangan langsung main tuduh begitu dong…" kataku sambil tersenyum tenang. "Lagipula, semalam yang 'diapa-apakan' itu aku. Bukan kamu."

Wajahnya bertambah merah mendengar kata-kataku. Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa keras.

"PEMBOHONG! DASAR MESUM! STALKER! SAKIT JIWA!" ia berteriak keras-keras. Dasar anak kecil. "KAU MEMANG KURANG AJ—Hmph"

Yah, tapi mudah saja mengehentikannya. Satu ciuman sudah cukup untuk menghentikan anak kecil seperti dia.

Aku memperdalam ciuman kami. Celah yang kudapat dari bibirnya sudah cukup bagi lidahku untuk menyusup dan mengajaknya bermain. Saliva kami menyatu sementara lidahku dengan aktif menginvasi ke dalam mulut Ciel—si partisipan pasif, dengan kata lain, korban. Aku tahu ini sama sekali baru untuk dirinya yang miskin pengalaman. Aku menyesal sedikit ia tidak bisa seagresif semalam jika ia seperti semalam, semua ini pasti akan berlanjut ke…

"Ukh…" Ciel berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuhku—agaknya ia sudah belajar dari pengalaman untuk bisa reflek menolak saat kejadian begini sepertinya. Namun satu tanganku yang tidak menahan dagunya kini melingkari tubuh kecilnya, mendekatkannya padaku hingga kini ia tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana dan tangan kecilnya yang sedari tadi mendorong dadaku malah menempel di antara tubuh kami.

Heh! Aku baru ingat kau tidak tahu aku tipe yang akan semakin menggila saat tahu aku ditolak, Ciel. My, my, kalau kau diam sebetulnya aku berniat mengakhirinya dengan cepat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya tapi karena kali ini kau berani melawan maka… lanjut!

Satu menit berlalu…

Dua menit berlalu…

Tiga menit…

Empat menit…

Lima menit…

…

Ciel tampaknya mulai kewalahan dengan semua ini—pasti karena kurang pengalaman. Ciel… Ciel… Kalau saja sebelum ini kau mau datang padaku tentunya sekarang ini kau akan sama berpengalamannya seperti saat kau mabuk.

Aku yang sebenarnya memang cukup pengertian melepaskan ciuman kami. Metode pendekatan lembut sepertinya tak cocok untukku ya? Yang seperti ini memang lebih mengasyikkan!

Setelah aku melepaskan ciuman kami, wajah Ciel sudah sangat merah, nafasnya pun terengah-engah.

"Kau… Kau… KURANG AJAR!" jerit Ciel lagi setelah dia berhasil pulih.

Aku hanya tersenyum kalem sekali lagi. "_Dear_, kalau hanya karena hal begitu saja kau mengatai aku kurang ajar, maka yang kau lakukan ini pantas disebut apa?" tanyaku sambil melebarkan kerah piyamaku.

Mata Ciel melebar saat melihat jejak-jejak merah yang terpampang di sana—mulai dari belakang telinga sampai tulang selangka dan bahu. Jelas tanda itu tak akan bisa ditutupi dengan mudah. Kerah kemeja jelas hanya akan menutupi yang di bahu. Yang dileher dan belakang telinga sih tetap jelas terekspos.

"A-Apa maksudmu kalau itu aku yang melakukan?" tanya Ciel terbata.

"Nggak mungkin kan aku membuat semua tanda ini sendiri? Lalu apa kau ingat? kemarin kau yang sedang mabuk parah bahkan sudah hampir menelanjangiku begitu…" tanyaku lagi dengan wajah yang dibuat sekesal mungkin. Akting. "My, my… Untung aku masih bisa menahanmu loh, Ciel…"

Wajah Ciel memucat mendengar perkataanku.

"Masih tidak percaya?" tanyaku memancing.

"Te-Tentu saja! Kau bisa saja merekayasa semua tanda itu kan? Apa buktinya?"

Keras kepala sekali anak ini. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil meraih ponselku di buffet dekat ranjang. Aku memilih menu video dan… yah, inilah waktunya untuk kartu Ace-ku.

Ekspresi Ciel saat melihat video di mana dirinya yang mabuk tengah meracau sungguh menarik. Pucat pasi dan rona merah bercampur satu, ekspresi kaget dan malu terlukis bersamaan di wajahnya yang manis.

.

"_Kau bisa jawab beberapa pertanyaanku setelah ini?"_

"_Bisa…"_

"_Oke. Pertama, apa kau sedang mabuk?"_

"_Yeah. Sangat"_

"_Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"_

"_Seperti… melayang…?"_

"_Apa kau kenal siapa aku?"_

"_Tentu…"_

"_Siapa aku bagimu?"_

"_Monster… stalker… mesum. Hehehe… Tapi menarik…dan manis…"_

_._

Sepertinya segalanya akan jadi menarik ya. Metode lembut yang akan kuterapkan kukaji ulang. Bagaimana dengan _gentle with a lil' bit teasing?_ Kedengaran menarik sekaligus menyenangkan bukan? _That's so damn tempting!_ Dan tentunya lebih cocok untukku.

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau ke sekolah, Ciel? Sudah jam delapan lewat loh" tanyaku pelan sambil tetap fokus mengendarai mobil.

Jalanan Inggris sudah mulai macet. Aku tengah mengantar Ciel ke rumahnya. Sementara itu yang ditanya hanya diam saja, masih dengan muka cemberut.

"Aku mau ke sekolah kek, nggak kek, bukan urusanmu!" jawab Ciel ketus setelah jeda hening sebentar.

"Sekarang kita pacaran. Tentu saja itu jadi urusanku, _My_ _Lord_…" aku berkata dengan nada menggoda sementara Ciel hanya merenggut mendengarku berkata begitu.

"Jangan dilipat gitu ah mukanya. Manisnya hilang…" kataku iseng sambil mencolek pelan dagunya dari samping. Sentuhan ringanku ternyata mampu membuatnya melonjak kaget seolah tersengat listrik.

Reflek ia menepis tanganku dan memekik, "Jangan sentuh-sentuh deh!"

"Aku kan pacarmu sekarang…" jawabku santai dengan mimik se-_innocent_ mungkin. "Boleh dong sentuh sedikit…"

Ekspresi Ciel mengeras, sepertinya bukan hanya karena marah tapi juga karena malu. Ah, aku sungguh beruntung bisa mengklaim pemuda ini sebagai kekasihku walau hanya untuk satu bulan dan hanya untuk masa percobaan dengan video 'nista' itu sebagai penjaminnya. Paling tidak kami jadi punya masa percobaan satu bulan kan? Masa iya aku nggak bisa memenangkan hatinya dalam tempo waktu segitu? Mustahil!

Ke laut saja deh Claude dan teori pendekatan lembutnya yang ketinggalan zaman! Kalau aku dari kemarin lembut saja belum tentu sekarang bisa mendapatkannya begini kan? Kadang sedikit taktik dan permainan perlu dilakukan untuk mendapat apa yang kau incar layaknya polisi yang menggeledah habis rumah tersangka kasus setelah melakukan pemantauan sebelumnya. Haha… Segalanya memang baru bisa lancar kalau kujalankan dengan caraku sendiri.

"Ciel…" karena tidak mendengar respon dari anak itu aku menoleh sedikit ke samping—tentunya dengan tetap membagi porsi perhatian pada jalanan Inggris yang harus dilalui dengan hati-hati jika aku tak mau terkena tilang.

Wajah anak itu tampak agak pucat. Hah~ Sejak tadi ia memang marah-marah tapi kurasa bukan berarti hal yang satu ini tidak akan terjadi.

Tentu saja ia masih pening akibat mabuk. Mirip-mirip _jet lag_ lah…

"Apa kau nggak bisa biarkan aku istirahat?" tanya Ciel judes. Padahal jelas ia sudah sangat lemas begitu masih juga keras kepala. Anak kecil banget sih!

Daripada kena makian tak jelas lagi dari si mungil ini—dan membuatnya tambah capek—aku memutuskan untuk segera memacu chevrollet converty-ku menuju alamat yang sudah disebutkannya sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

Aku memarkir mobilku di area parkir sebuah apartemen. Mataku sempat beredar meneliti tempat tinggal Ciel.

Apartemen yang bagus. Tidak terlalu mewah tapi nyaman dan jelas hanya bisa dihuni oleh golongan dengan tingkat ekonomi di atas rata-rata. Tanpa bermaksud membandingkan dengan apartemenku tentunya.

Aku menoleh ke samping dan gezz…

Kudapati anak itu sedang tertidur dengan wajah tenang di bangku samping pengemudi. Dia ini!

"Hei… Ciel…" sepertinya aku sering sekali harus membangunkan dia ya?

Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak. Pemuda kelabu itu tertidur pulas di bangkunya.

"Dasar…" Apa tidur di tempatku semalam belum cukup?

Aku keluar dari pintu penggemudi dan memutar ke arah pintu penumpang di sebelahku—tempat Ciel tertidur pulas—kemudian membukanya. Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Aku memandangi wajah manis Ciel yang sedang tertidur. Entah kenapa aku masih belum bosan memandangi ekspresi polosnya itu walau hampir semalam suntuk kemarin aku menghabisakan waktu memandangi wajahnya saat tertidur.

Aku memandangi inchi demi inchi wajah polosnya yang seolah terbuat dari mutiara. Poni kelabunya yang halus jatuh menutupi wajahnya masih setengah basah setelah keramas paginya di apartemenku sebelum ke sini. Sayang sekali ia tidak mengizinkanku ikut sesi mandi paginya itu.

Perhatianku terkunci juga ke bibirnya yang mungil dan sewarna peach pucat. Tanpa sadar aku mendekati bibir lembut yang agak terbuka itu, bermaksud untuk…

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada keponakanku?"

Aku menoleh dan memerhatikan arah datangnya suara yang membuat jantungku nyaris melompat dari tempatnya itu. Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah pendek dan berpakaian serba merah berdiri di dekat kami.

"Eh…?"

"Eh… Kau…?" Ia sepertinya mengenaliku juga.

"Dokter Angelina?"

"Sebastian?"

Kami melempar pertanyaan bersamaan dan kemudian tertawa berdua.

"Wah kau sudah besar ya… tampan pula," puji dokter Angelina. Aku tersenyum manis—berharap ia lupa pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya hampir kulakukan pada Ciel.

"Tentu saja, aku dua puluh tahun tahun ini…"

"Benar-benar sudah jadi pria dewasa ya…"

Dokter Angelina tertawa sambil menunjuk jejak-jejak merah di leherku yang tak lain tak bukan adalah hasil karya Ciel. Aku spontan menutupinya dengan tangan dan tawa dokter dengan dandanan serba merah itu malah bertambah renyah. Jika ia tahu yang membuat itu keponakannya apa ia masih akan tertawa begitu?

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" ia mengalihkan topik setelah puas tertawa. Syukurlah.

"Haha… aku sehat-sehat saja, dok…" jawabku pendek dengan ramah. Untung saja aku kenal siapa yang memergokiku ini. "Ah, aku ke sini mengantar Ciel pulang. Ia semalam ketiduran di rumahku. Aku baru tahu dokter tinggal di sini juga," aku mencoba beralasan sambil tetap beramah-tamah. Hei, aku tetap harus memberikan penjelasan atas keadaan di depannya bukan?

"Ooh… hah! Dasar anak ini. Sudah ketiduran di rumah temannya masih pulas juga sekarang," komentar Angelina sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan keponakannya itu.

"Sepertinya dia agak tak sehat, lebih baik jangan dibangunkan…" aku menyarankan sekaligus menutupi fakta bahwa Ciel sebetulnya hanya pusing karena mabuk semalam suntuk.

"Begitu? Nanti akan kuperiksa dia. Sekarang aku sudah harus buru-buru ke rumah sakit, ada jadwal operasi jam sepuluh nanti. Ah… akan kuantar dulu kau ke kamarnya, Sebas. Bantu aku gendong dia ya…" Angelina berkata panjang lebar yang lagi-lagi hanya kurespon dengan segaris senyum.

**.**

**.**

Angelina membukakan pintu kamar apartemen Ciel dengan kunci cadangan yang dimilikinya. Rupanya Ciel dan Angelina tidak tinggal bersama ya? Kamar Angelina ada dua lantai di bawah apartemen Ciel. Tak heran sih mengingat Ciel anak yang sangat mandiri dan individualis sementara Angelina adalah dokter super sibuk yang bahkan rumahnya pun sesekali harus rela dijadikan area kerja.

"Ini kunci cadangannya kau pegang saja dulu," kata Angelina sambil memasukan kuncinya ke saku kemejaku. "Ruangan Ciel sedikit berantakan sih tapi nanti akan kupastikan dia merapikannya. Aku pergi dulu. Anggap saja apartemen sendiri, Sebs. Jangan lupa sampaikan pesanku yang tadi!"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiringi langkah menjauh Angelina sebelum mendorong pintu kamar apartemen Ciel yang sudah terbuka sedikit dengan sebelah kaki dan… Waw! Ruangan ini benar-benar bisa ditinggali manusia ya?

Jujur saja, ruangan itu bukan sedikit atau agak berantakan seperti peringatan dokter Angelina sebelumnya. Apartemen Ciel itu suangaaatttt berantakan. Bersih? Oke, lumayan. Rapi? Jelas tidak. Hancur? Positif seratus persen.

Aku menjelajahi seisi ruangan apartemen mungil itu dengan mataku. Ruang tamu yang lumayan besar dengan sofa abu-abu yang tampak nyaman disatukan dengan ruang keluarga dan berantakannya minta ampun. Kaos-kaos Ciel bertebaran di atas sofa sementara di atas meja kayu rendah bercat hitam tampak beberapa keping DVD dan CD berserakan. Di atas TV set tampak beberapa buku pelajaran sekolah bertumpuk. Bagaimana ceritanya sih buku pelajaran bisa nyasar ke situ? Bahkan ada apa itu di atas speaker? Kaos kaki?

Aku melangkah melewati beberapa buku dan koran yang jatuh di lantai dan menuju ke pintu ruangan yang kutebak sebagai kamar Ciel dan… _Oh no_! Aku yakin tempat itu jauh lebih parah dari medan perang.

Terdapat tempat tidur _double size_ besar dengan sprei putih polos mendominasi di tengan ruangan dengan bermacam-macam buku bertebaran di atasnya seperti taburan berbagai topping di atas pizza. Selimutnya jatuh dengan tragis di lantai. Lemari baju terbuka lebar menampilkan isinya yang berantakan. Rak buku? Jangan tanya! Meja belajar? Apalagi itu! Kamarnya parah sekali. Seperti baru disapu angin topan.

Aku memutuskan membaringkan Ciel di tempat tidur dulu. Aku kembali memandang seisi ruangan.

"Hah~ Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain…"

**.**

**End of Sebastian's POV**

**.**

**.**

**Ciel's POV**

Aku merasa sangat nyaman tapi suara-suara samar yang agak ribut itu membangunkanku.

Aku membuka kelopak mataku dan menemukan aku sudah di kamar apartemenku sendiri. Eh? Kamarku sejak kapan jadi seperti ini?

Aku mengucek mataku beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya yakin itu kamarku hanya saja sudah lebih… rapi.

"Sudah bangun? Lama juga yah tidur _jet lag_-nya…" sebuah suara yang aku tahu pasti dimiliki setan mana itu, terdengar dari arah pintu. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Sebastian berdiri di sana dengan… setumpuk cucian bersih di keranjang _laundry_?

"Kau…?"

"Ini sudah hampir jam dua siang. Bagaimana kalau makan siang dulu?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis dan—yang buatku—mencurigakan tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu pasta, maaf karena memakai bahan-bahan di dapurmu tanpa izin. Selain itu aku juga sudah menyapu, mengepel lantai, membereskan ruangan, membersihkan bla… bla… bla… yang lain yang masih bisa dibersihkan, dan—seperti yang kau lihat—mencuci pakaian."

Aku merasa tidak enak setelah mendengar penjelasannya itu. Selama aku memulihkan diri dengan tidur tambahan menghilangkan pusing karena aku memang nggak biasa mabuk, Sebastian malah mebereskan rumahku ini. "Eng.. Terima kas…"

"Sudah, tak perlu berterima kasih," Sebastian memotong perkataanku. "Sebagai pacar yang baik hal begini sudah sewajarnya kan?"

Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah Sebastian tepat mengenai wajahnya karena dua tangannya sedang memegang keranjang cucian dan posisinya di depan pintu tak memungkinkannya menghindar kemana-mana. Yang melempar? Tentu saja aku.

"Aww… Tuan muda kejam sekali memukul saya dengan bantal begitu padahal semua pekerjaan rumah sudah saya lakukan untuk anda," Sebastian malah membuat lelucon lagi. "Saya bahkan akan membelah lautan jika anda meminta…"

"Nggak usah konyol deh. Mau belah lautan dengan apa coba? Hih!" kataku sinis.

"Dengan cinta…" jawab Sebastian kalem. Aku _speechless_ sesaat.

"Kau ini!" sementara aku memekik, tawa Sebastian membahana.

.

.

Walau sebal, kuakui _spaghetti napolitan_ buatan si setan—ehem—maksudku Sebastian Michaelis ini enak. Tekstur pasta yang matang sempurna berpadu dengan saus yang nikmat dan taburan keju bubuk yang menggugah selera. Sebagai pelengkap ia membuat salad dalam porsi kecil dan es _lemon tea_.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sebastian saat kami berdua sudah menghabiskan pasta kami bersamaan.

"Enak…" aku mengakui dengan agak enggan. Bagaimana bisa tidak enggan kalau kau tahu orang yang kau puji itu dari sananya sudah narsis kuadrat dan kepedean stadium empat? Bisa-bisa setelah dipuji kepalanya akan menggembung besar terus dia nggak bisa lewat pintu keluar. Bagaimana aku bisa mengusirnya pulang coba kalau begitu?

"Tentu, untuk kekasihku sudah tentu harus disiapkan makanan yang enak kan?" jawab Sebastian dengan pertanyaan retoris yang dilontarkan dengan nada manis. Ugh! Semakin manis nadanya aku malah semakin curiga pada niatan busuknya. Walau wajahku terasa memanas sedikit sih.

"Aku nggak keberatan sih masak tiap hari untukmu, Hahaha…" sambung Sebastian lagi.

"Jangan berlebihan! Aku masih bisa melakukan berbagai hal sendiri tahu?" jawabku agak ketus—mencoba menutupi rasa maluku.

"Kecuali merapikan rumah…" Sebastian mengoreksi dengan argumen yang—yeah—nyaris tak terbantahkan. Ia tersenyum mesum.

"Malas dan nggak bisa tuh beda tahu? Aku cuma malas!" aku mendebat Sebastian. Entah kenapa rasanya sebal sekali kalau melihat mahkluk satu ini tersenyum mesum begitu.

"Ya… Ya…" Sebastian hanya tertawa sambil bangkit berdiri dan mengacak rambutku dengan gemas sebelum mengangkat piring-piring kotor. "Biar aku yang cuci piring…"

Wajahku memerah lagi tapi aku bersikeras membuntutinya ke dapur untuk membuktikan aku bisa mandiri dan tidak perlu diurusi seperti anak kecil begitu. Entah kenapa aku merasa jengah dengan perlakuan Sebastian yang seperti 'istri' mengurusi 'suami' begitu.

"Kau ini senang membuntutiku ternyata…" Sebastian tertawa kecil sambil tetap membersihkan piring di bak cuci.

"Kau ini kepedean banget sih!" aku berkata sinis dengan ekspresi menuduh. "Sudah aku saja yang lanjutkan…"

Aku segera meraih piring di tangan Sebastian. Di luar dugaan Sebastian tetap menahan piring itu sehingga tangan kami bersentuhan. Wajahku memerah lagi. Kenapa sih aku sering _blushing_ gini kalau dekat-dekat dia? Apa ini tanda-tanda aku mulai sinting?

Sebastian berhasil memecah jeda hening sebentar di antara kami dengan sebuah _statement_ menyebalkan.

"Kau ini kepala batu sangat ya? Kalau memang mau mencuci sesuatu nanti cuci badanku saja ya… kita mandi bareng, _Dear_…"

Melihat senyum mesumnya itu aku langsung saja meninggalkannya keluar dapur sambil berujar keras, "Dalam mimpimu saja, Michaelis!"

"Bantu aku mewujudkannya dong!" balasnya sebelum terkekeh menyebalkan. Ugh! Semoga ia tak sempat melihatku merona merah parah seperti udang rebus begini.

**.**

**.**

Sebastian yang menyelsaikan cuci piringnya dengan sangat cepat lalu bergabung denganku yang duduk di sofa sambil melanjutkan membaca sebuah novel fantasi berjudul 'Dark Legacy'(1) karya penulis jepang bernama Kamiya Yuki yang belum sempat kuselesaikan. Ia duduk di sebelahku di sofa panjang sambil berkata, "Aku lupa. Tadi bibimu titip pesan supaya kau tak usah menunggunya makan malam hari ini karena ia ada acara makan-makan di rumah rekan kerjanya."

"Oh. Oke… Eh! Kau kenal bibiku?" tanyaku kaget setelah sebelumnya merespon datar dengan polosnya.

"Kenalan lama…" Sebastian menjawab sambil tersenyum penuh rahasia. Aku yakin dia berniat mempermainkanku.

"Begitukah?" tanyaku tak acuh sambil tetap berpura-pura fokus ke paragraf-paragraf di halaman itu. Padahal, jujur saja, aku penasaran setengah mati sampai hilang konsetrasi! Bagaimana bisa dia kenal bibiku? Apa karena bibiku dokter?

"Ya. Bibimu kan dokter yang cukup terkenal…" jawab Sebastian santai. Oke jawaban itu cukup mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Oke, kita beralih topik saja. Aku ingin tahu selama ini kau latihan _dance_ di mana jika tidak sedang ke klub? Rumahmu berantakan sekali. Benar-benar seperti wilayah bekas bencana, kau tahu?" tanya Sebastian menyebalkan. "Dari pengamatanku sepertinya kau bisa latihan di ruang tengah karena kentara sekali kau menyatukan tuang tamu dan keluarga agar ruang yang cukup luas itu kosong. Tapi aku heran ruangan itu malah penuh dengan bermacam benda berserakan di lantai…"

Aku merenggut kesal mendengar kritikan super benar-nya. "Di atap apartemen ini. Di sana tidak mengganggu siapapun kok. Aku biasa latihan di sana jika cuaca sedang tidak buruk…"—sampai taraf aku terpaksa merapikan ruang tengah untuk berlatih, tambahku dalam hati saja.

Sebastian tampak langsung bersemangat, ia meraih tanganku, "Ayo ke sana..."

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka pintu menuju atap sementara Sebastian mengikutiku dari belakang. Atap apartemenku yang terbuka dan luas seperti atap di sekolah memang ideal untuk latihan _dance_. Pagar jaring kawat cukup tinggi merupakan salah satu fasilitas tambahan untuk dimanfaatkan. Atap apartemenku tertutup bayang-bayang gedung yang lebih tinggi yang berada di sebelah timur sehingga matahari pagi tak akan membuat suasana panas dan mengganggu latihan. Sementara saat senja pemandangan akan terliaht luar biasa indah karena gedung ini menghadap ke barat.

"Ini sempurna…" Sebastian berkomentar sebelum berjalan maju dan melihat pemandangan dari atap apartemenku yang cukup spektakuler di saat waktu siang sudah hampir menjelang petang begini—menurutku. Matahari sudah tidak terlalu tinggi dan ganas membakar kulit.

"Menari di sini menyenangkan…" aku berkomentar sambil tersenyum tipis. Paling tidak dalam urusan _dance_ aku tak perlu berurusan dengan kejahilannya kan?

"Ya…" Sebastian menyetujui. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku polos saat ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Sebastian tersenyum, "_Shall we dance_?"

Aku tertawa kecil. Peningku sudah hilang dan walau sempat kesal pada orang ini namun setelah makan, kuakui _mood_-ku jauh lebih baik maka aku mengiyakan ajakannya.

Sebastian menyetel _music_ _player_ di ponselnya dengan volume maksimal agar suara musik tak tertelan begitu saja oleh angin yang berhembus di ketinggian itu. Walau tak terlalu kencang tapi paling tidak speaker ponsel itu masih memampukan kami mendengar musik yang sedang dimainkan. Ah, aku tahu lagu ini.

You dari Yuya Matsushita. Aku tersenyum lagi. Salah satu lagu favoritku.

Sebastian memulai dengan memukau seperti apa yang sudah bisa diperkirakan darinya. Pria itu memang sangat luwes dalam setiap gerakannya. Aku mengikuti dengan santai pada awalnya—kubuat semuanya seperti bermain saja karena memang beda dengan _battle_ kami sebelumnya, kali ini _dance_ kami diselingi dengan tawa dari kami masing-masing.

Melihat Sebastian beraksi dengan lincahnya aku memutuskan untuk mulai serius juga. Aku menggerakan kakiku dalam gerakan silang yang cepat dan rumit serta membutuhkan _skill_ untuk melakukannya atau kau akan jatuh terserempet kakimu sendiri. Aku melanjutkan dengan gerakan tangan yang dinamis di udara kosong. Sebastian tampaknya senang dengan ini semua, ia pun membalas dengan sama bersemangatnya denganku.

_Beat_ musik membakar semangat kami untuk bergerak dalam tempo cepat sesuai lagu. Sesekali gerakan salto dan berputar memanfaatkan tembok dari bangunan kotak kecil yang merupakan pilar dari pintu menuju atap dan pagar jaring kami ulang dalam variasi berbeda yang _fresh_. Sesuai inspirasi dan instruksi yang diberikan musik secara spontan pada kami saat itu.

Sebastian sempat menarik tanganku dan membimbingku untuk mengikuti langkah-langkahnya. Melengkapi gerakan yang terasa sempurna saat kami tarikan bersama. Aku tertawa lepas. Rasanya begitu pas menari bersamanya. Aku merasa nafas kami seolah seirama dan itu memudahkan kami menyesuaikan diri satu sama lain. Saling mendukung.

Setelah itu, aku bahkan sudah tak ingat lagi _track_ apa saja yang diputar secara acak oleh _music_ _player_ di ponsel Sebastian. Yang aku tahu kami menari sampai matahari dan langit sudah berubah jingga. Nafas kami berdua tersengal. Walau kami berdua penari yang handal tentu saja yang namanya kelelahan tak bisa dihindari kan?

Aku dengan santai tiduran di atas lantai atap apartemen setelah selesai. Sebastian berbaring di sampingku sementara tangannya masih memainkan ponsel—memilih-milih lagu dari _music_ _player_. Kami saling melempar tawa kecil.

"Kau menari sejak kapan, Sebastian?" tanyaku membuka percakapan. Menari benar-benar memeperbaiki _mood_-ku, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku sekarang di sini dan membuka percakapan lebih dulu dengan Sebastian Michaelis yang _notabene_ mesum, rese, mencurigakan, dan menyebalkan.

"Sejak melihatmu menari…" jawabnya santai. Aku memandangnya yang berbaring di sampingku. Ia sedang memejamkan mata dan ponselnya sudah tergelatak begitu saja di sampingnya tanpa terdengar lagu lagi. Otomatis, kini _background_ _music_ kami hanya desir angin dan suara samar kebisingan London beberapa ratus meter jauhnya di bawah kami.

"Bohong! Aku kan menari di 'Dark and Light' baru sekitar dua tahun belakangan ini—sejak aku di kelas sembilan. Mana mungkin dalam dua tahun kau semahir itu?"

"Aku kan tidak bilang sejak kau di 'Dark and Light'…" jawab Sebastian sambil masih memejamkan matanya. Aku mengangkat separuh atas tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya dengan satu siku sebagai penyangga untuk bisa melihat ekspresinya lebih jelas. Jika ia berkata penuh teka-teki begitu hanya untuk memermainkanku aku tak akan segan-segan menyikut rusuknya. Serius!

"Maksudmu?" aku bertanya dengan nada heran kali ini. Sulit menyembunyikan rasa penasaranmu jika lawan bicaramu Sebastian.

Sebastian membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam—menampilkan dua iris rubinya yang tak lama kemudian bersinar jahil. Dengan gerakan cepat Sebastian berguling ke samping dan kini ia menindih tubuhku. Wajahnya tepat di atasku dan saking dekatnya kami, aku bisa merasakan nafas harumnya yang hangat menerpa wajahku. Pipiku memanas.

"Ap-apa-apaan ini? Minggir!" sergahku kasar sementara jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku berharap ia tak menyadari perubahan detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Ssh…" Sebastian meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibirku. "Kau mau tahu sejak kapan kan? Akan kuceritakan kalau kau janji mau mendengarkan baik-baik sekarang."

"Dengan posisi begini? Kau pasti bercanda!" tukasku cepat.

"Menurutmu begitu? Oh, oke. Ceritanya nggak jadi saja…" Sebastian kembali berguling ke samping dan tidak lagi menindihiku.

Aku diam saja. Aku sebetulnya benar-benar penasaran tapi siapa sudi disuruh pasrah mendengarkan dengan posisi seperti tadi? Apalagi yang menindihi itu Sebastian. Maaf saja, deh. Terlalu beresiko. Ibarat memberikan daging pada singa lapar atau tangan untuk digigit pada ular berbisa.

Aku bangun dan duduk dengan menekuk lutut. Kupandangi wajah Sebastian sementara ia masih mempertahankan senyum penuh rahasianya itu. Senyum simpul penuh teka-teki yang membuatku sangat penasaran.

"Kau pernah mengenalku sebelum ini memangnya?" tanyaku ragu. Jika ia tak mau cerita paling tidak aku bisa mengumpulkan data dengan bertanya kan?

"Kira-kira menurutmu bagaimana?" ia malah balas bertanya.

"Oke, Sebastian. Kau tinggal cerita saja apa susahnya sih?" tanyaku mulai jengkel. Kesabaranku yang amat sangat terbatas ini sudah mulai menipis. Baru tadi _mood_-ku membaik dan sekarang Sebastian seperti mau merusaknya lagi. Apa maunya sih? Pacar macam apa dia? Eh? Kenapa aku jadi mikir ke arah sana?

"Cerita sih mudah, tapi aku sakit hati banget kalau kau nggak ingat sendiri. Tadi juga saat aku sudah kasih 'diskon' kau malah menolak. Kebaikanku untukmu hari ini habis deh…" Sebastian berkata santai sambil ikut bangun dan duduk di sebelahku. Sial! Kenapa orang ini harus diberkahi kemampuan bermain dengan kata-kata sebegitu baiknya sih?

"Sudah senja begini sebaiknya kita masuk atau kau akan benar-benar sakit. Angin mulai lebih kencang saat sore menjelang malam begini…" Sebastian menyarankan sambil bangun berdiri duluan. Ia mengulurkan tangan padaku untuk membantuku bangun.

Aku meraih uluran tangannya dan berdiri menyusulnya. Saat aku sudah tegak Sebastian tetap tak melepas genggaman tangannya. Matanya yang semakin indah karena memantulkan bias jingga kemerahan senja menatapku dalam. Sejenak aku seperti terhipnotis dengan apa yang kutangkap dalam sinar matanya itu. Kelembutan bercampur… gairah? Aku malu sendiri memikirkan kata terakhir itu.

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke samping untuk menghindari tatapannya. Namun satu tangan Sebastian yang bebas malah menangkap daguku dan memaksaku memandang balik ke dalam kedua iris yang sebenarnya ingin kuhindari karena membuatku merasa… aneh.

Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku diam tak bergerak ketika wajah sempurna Sebastian mendekatiku, begitu pula saat ia memiringkan kepalanya. Desah nafasnya yang harum terasa hangat menerpa pipiku. Aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan namun entah kenapa aku tak merasa perlu menolak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku sendiri bingung bisa secepat ini perasaanku berubah hingga responku pada apa yang sebetulnya pasti kutolak jauh-jauh sebelumnya jadi ikut berubah.

Sebastian pun melakukan apa yang sudah bisa kutebak. Ciuman. Aku memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengapresiasinya.

Ah… kali ini ciumannya terasa berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, terutama _french kiss_ tadi pagi yang terasa mendominasi dan menuntut. Kali ini ia melakukannya dengan lembut seolah tiap inchi bibirku itu agar-agar yang mudah hancur dan rentan. Aku merasa bisa menikmati sentuhannya yang kali ini dengan segenap hatiku.

Berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya saat aku tidak siap dan berakhir dengan kemarahan karena merasa dilecehkan, kali ini aku merasa sungguh istimewa. Aku merasa Sebastian yang hati-hati menyapukan bibirnya ke bibirku dengan hati-hati sangat menghargaiku. Semoga itu bukan hanya sekedar bayanganku.

Sebastian melepas ciuman lembutnya, _soft kiss_ yang hangat dan manis itu seolah masih terasa di bibirku. Ia mengelus pipiku yang pasti sudah semerah apel. Aku balas menggenggam pergelangan dari tanganya yang berada di permukaan pipiku dengan spontan hingga kini tangan kami seperti bersilangan. Kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan dan kutatap wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum padaku. Bukan senyum menggoda atau mesum yang jadi _trademark_-nya, sama sekali bukan. Senyumnya lebih tulus dan ikhlas.

Sebastian menariku ke dalam pelukannya. Rasanya nyaman berada dalam rengkuhan dua lengan pria itu. Aku terdiam tak membalas responnya karena kini pikiranku seperti melayang, rasanya hanya gravitasi bumi yang menahanku tetap berdiri. Aku baru menyadari bahwa mungkin aku bukan mulai sinting seperti yang awalnya kukira. Aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku mulai menyukai keberadaan Sebastian di sisiku. Wajahku memerah menyadari kemungkinan bahwa aku… mulai menyukai dirinya.

Sebastian berbisik pelan ditelingaku—membuatku agak gemetar. Suara maskulinya bergema halus di telingaku.

"Ingatlah siapa aku, Ciel…"

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>an:** **(1) Dark Legacy:** fanfic saya yang lain yang lagi stuck di chap 3 karena saya pusing sendiri, maklum saya kalo bikin fic suka ga di plot sampe abis dulu*nyengir-ditembak karena promosi* dan oh… oke, saya bukan orang Jepang, ga usah melotot curiga gitu dong. Saya jadi agak sakit hati *Ditombak*

**Wokeh! Yang revi log in dibalas via PM. Yang tidak di sini:**

**Fairish:** Sudah lihat kan Video-nya untuk apa? *cengar-cengir* Harusnya saya bikin video rated M kali ya? Masalahnya saya belom berani bikin lemon, Cuma bisa mangga muda*plak* #Ciel: Woi Author, Lo bicara seolah gue ngidam*Pout*# revi lagi?

**Meg chan:** *biar Sebby yang bales ya Meg-chan^^* Sebby: iya disabar-sabarin, demi mendapatkan uke paling manis sedunia apa sih yang nggak? *Author ngakak*

**Aiko Enma:** ini updatenya… semoga tidak mengecewakan. *ngakak* Kayaknya pada suka Sebas dijadiin uke ya? Review?

**Kesha:** *ngakak* jelas naughty story… Sebastian aja super naughty kan? *ditimpuk televisi* Review?

Singkat kata (Karena saya baru tahu Author's note ga boleh panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas*dzigh*)

Terima kasih sudah menyukai fic ini. See you in next chapter!

**Salam sayang,**

**-Kamiya Yuki-**


	5. First Love Secret

Hi, minna-san~~ kembali lagi dengan Yuki, si author gombal di sini… hehehe… maaf updatenya lama. Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan anda-anda sekalian ya…

.

**.**

**Dark and Light**

**Kuroshitsuji****©Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 5**

**~First Love Secret~**

**.**

**.**

**Ciel's Pov**

"_Ingatlah siapa aku, Ciel…"_

Kata-kata terakhir Sebastian itu terus terngiang berulang kali di telingaku. Begitu pula dengan ciumannya yang lembut senja tadi. Bahkan sampai saat Sebastian sudah pulang rasanya pikiran-pikiran itu tetap bersikeras tak mau meninggalkan benak ini. Aku bingung! Atau jangan-jangan aku saja yang terlalu terlena sehingga tak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan kejadian itu? Aargh! Aku merasa kacau.

Aku memutar tubuhku yang tengah terbaring nyaman di atas tempat tidur ke arah kanan untuk memantau jam beker. Bagus sekali! Sudah lewat tengah malam dan aku masih belum bisa tidur. Huh! Kesal. Aku tak suka ada orang yang berahasia terhadapaku.

Aku berusaha memutar otak dimana kiranya aku pernah bertemu Sebastian sebelum di 'Dark and Light'. Tapi rasanya nggak pernah deh. Lagipula, seingatku, saat pertama Sebastian bertemu denganku ia tak tahu namaku kan? Masa iya sih kau tak mengetahui nama seseorang yang pernah kau ajak bicara. Aku hampir positif seratus persen bahwa ia hanya mempermainkanku jika aku tak ingat ia mengatakannya dengan begitu serius sebelum menciumku. Kurasa ciuman itu sudah merupakan bukti yang cukup bahwa Sebastian tidak sedang mempermainkanku.

Masalahnya adalah: KAPAN AKU PERNAH BERTEMU DIA?

Jika ia serius dan tak mempermainkanku maka tentunya tugasku tinggal mengingat saja bukan?

Nah, itu dia yang sulit. Ayolah Ciel! Kau harus ingat!

.

.

Eng? Jam berapa ini?

Aku berguling pelan ke arah kanan dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Hem… Baru jam tujuh lewat empat puluh lima…

…

…

AAPPUUUAAAA!

AKU TELAT!

Sial! Ini gara-gara memikirkan Sebastian semalam suntuk. Bahkan sampai fajar menyingsing. Ugh! Sial!

Buru-buru aku berlari ke kamar mandi. Nggak ada sesi mandi untuk pagi ini. Gila! Ini benar-benar kacau. Aku akui aku ini malas, tapi untuk urusan bangun pagi, aku nggak pernah telat. Yang ada biasanya, aku bangun pagi, pergi ke sekolah, baru lanjut tidur lagi di sekolah.

Aargh! Pelajaran siapa sih pagi ini? Mr. Bard? Atau Mr. Thompson?

Ugh! Secepat kilat hanya dengan meminum segelas susu dan menyambar selembar roti tawar untuk mengganjal perut, aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah sekolah. Jarak yang sebetulnya bisa ditempuh dengan lima menit bus, jadi terasa panjang sekali ya jika harus berlari-lari? Sial…

Delapan lewat sepuluh menit, aku tiba di depan pintu kelas. Nafas sudah terengah-engah dan memburu. Pakaian awut-awutan dan bahkan dasiku sepertinya salah ikat deh…

"Ma.. Maaf… aku… ter-lam-bat…" kataku terputus-putus di tengah nafas yang sudah memburu tak karuan. Aku menunduk sambil menumpukan salah satu tanganku pada lutut dan yang lain bertumpu pada kusen pintu kelas—berusaha memulihkan irama nafas.

"Detensi, sepulang sekolah… Phantomhive…"

Aku terkejut mendengar suara yang luar biasa familiar itu. Spontan, aku mendongak dan melihat siapa yang sedang paling ingin kuhindari saat ini.

Sebastian Michaelis!

Astaga! Jam pertama hari ini rupanya jadwal Mr. Humprey, tak heran ada Sebastian di sini. Ia kan sukarelawan yang menggantikan si Pak Tua itu. Sial! Sial! Sial!

"Baik…" aku hanya bisa menatapnya galak. Sebastian membalasnya dengan senyum manis yang mencurigakan. Dasar muka mesum!

.

.

Aku menghela nafas di depan pintu ruang konseling—ruangan dimana setiap murid yang melakukan pelanggaran akan diceramahi habis-habisan dan diberi konseling pribadi 'Bagaimana menjadi orang dewasa yang baik dan berkarakter'. Kalau mengingat statement itu rasanya Sebastian sungguh tak pantas ada di ruangan itu. Dia kan hanya orang mesum! Terlihat dari wajahnya kan? Wajah super mesum! Walau yah… dia memang… ehem… tampan

Aku menggelengkan kepala—berusaha mengusir bayangan ciuman Sebastian sejak senja itu yang masih belum bisa hilang dari benakku. Bayangan saat ia berbisik di telingaku, memelukku dalam kelembutannya. Setelah menarik dan menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk menenangkan hati, aku mengetuk pintu ruang konseling.

"Masuk…" suara maskulin yang dalam terdengar sebagai respon. Dengan agak canggung, aku masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ruang konseling itu cukup luas dan rapi. Dindingnya di cat putih dan terdapat sebuah jendela besar. Letak ruangan yang ada di lantai tiga itu membuat pemandangan cukup spekatekuler karena gedung sekolah ini terletak di tengah perkotaan yang sangat ramai. Satu set meja guru lengkap dengan kursinya diletakan dengan posisi bangku membelakangi jendela. Kukira akan menemukan Sebastian di sana dengan gaya sok berwibawa sebagai guru pengganti. Namun yang kutemukan adalah Sebastian dengan santai duduk di kusen jendela yang memang agak lebar dengan santai.

Dia menoleh ke arahku yang kini menutup pintu di balik punggungku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain selain tempatnya berada—berusaha menunjukan aku tak gentar dengan keberadaanya. Dengan manis, ia tersenyum. Aku merasa wajahku kembali memerah dan karena kau tak ingin ia melihat itu aku akhirnya membuang pandanganku ke tempat lain. Cih… Kenapa sih aku jadi seperti anak perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta begini?

Tunggu! Cinta?

Apakah aku mencintai Sebastian?

"Duduklah Ciel…" ujar Sebastian tenang sambil tertawa kecil. Sepertinya ia bisa mendeteksi kegugupanku. Sial!

"Selama di sekolah, kurasa anda harus memanggilku Phantomhive, Mr. Michaelis…" sergahku dengan suara agak bergetar. Cara Sebastian memanggil namaku sedikit banyak membuatku gugup.

"_Ingatlah siap aku, Ciel…"_

Tuh kan, aku teringat lagi… ugh!

"Hihihi… tak perlu formal begitu kan? Hanya kita berdua di sini… Atau kau terlalu gugup berduaan saja denganku sehingga menetapkan batasan seperti itu, tuan muda Ciel Phantomhive…" Sebastian bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa-apan sih memanggilku begitu? Tuan muda apaan?" tanyaku ketus karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Kau kan tuan muda di hatiku. Masa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada—sok—lugu.

Wajahku memanas. Sangat panas. Pastinya sekarang mukaku jelek banget. Memalukan sekali sih bagi seorang Ciel Phantomhive untuk merona tak karuan begini! Ini seperti bukan aku saja.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang menjijikan!" sergahku ketus menutupi rasa maluku. Aku menundukan wajah dan menutupinya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Lho? Perkataanku menjijikan ya? Jahat sekali. Aku kan hanya mengekspresikan cintaku padamu…"

"Bisa tidak sih kita langsung ke pokok permasalahan? Apa tugas untuk hukuman karena keterlambatanku hari ini?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik. Aku tak yakin bisa tetap bertahan untuk tidak meledak saking malunya dirayu dengan perkataan gombal seperti itu. Oke, mungkin ungkapan yang kugunakan terlalu berlebihan, lupakan saja.

"Oh, iya… Karena kau terlalu menggoda aku nyaris lupa kita di sini untuk membicarakan pelanggaranmu pagi ini. Kalau begitu, ayo duduk dan mulai konseling kita…" kata Sebastian tenang. Kalimat itu diakhirnya dengan membuat ekspresi senyum simpul yang terkesan penuh maksud. Seram.

Sebastian langsung mengubah posisi duduknya yang semula santai di kusen jendela menuju tempat duduk guru di hadapan meja yang membelakangi jendela itu. Sedikit banyak aku merasa lega ada jarak yang direntangkan meja di antara kami. Aku tidak siap untuk berada terlalu dekat dengan Sebastian sekarang ini. Kutarik pelan bangku di hadapannya, berusaha agar derit yang ditimbulkan kaki bangku yang bergesekan dengan lantai tak terlalu mengganggu.

"Baiklah…" ucap Sebastian setelah aku menghenyakan diriku di bangku. Dengan santai Sebastian menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan yang ditautkan diletakan sebagai penumpu di atas meja. Dengan posisi begitu ia tampak seperti bos yang siap melahap anak buahnya yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan dan sedang dalam proses persidangan 'pecat' atau 'tidak' dengan senyum manis iblis. Hanya saja, dalam kasus Sebastian dengan aku di hadapannya, aku tak tahu apa pilihanku.

"Jadi… Kenapa kau terlambat hari ini?" tanyanya. Di luar dugaan pertanyaan yang sangat biasa. Wajar. Syukurlah.

"Aku bangun kesiangan…" jawabku dengan nada datar. Kalau ia bertanya dengan nada biasa begitu tentunya aku juga tak perlu takut kan? Karena kami juga sudah kenal di luar sekolah mungkin aku bisa lebih santai.

"Hem, sesuai dugaanku. Kau pasti tak bisa tidur karena semalam memikirkanku kan?"

"Jika kau sudah tahu begitu maka… EH! APA?" aku spontan menutup mulutku. Sebastian tersenyum absurd mendengar pengakuan yang jujur keluar tanpa sadar dari mulutku. Dia tampak amat sangat puas dengan jawabanku.

"Wah, aku senang sekali kalau kau jujur begitu, Ciel sayang… harusnya kau lebih sering jujur…" kata Sebastian diselingi tawa kecil. "Kau manis sekali kalau jujur begitu… Hihihi…"

"Diam!" sergahku kasar. Ini memalukan sekali. "Berarti ini semua salahmu, bodoh! Aku sampai telat begini!"

"Ah, benar juga ya…" Sebastian memasang wajah bimbang. "Kalau begitu, aku tak akan memberikan hukuman berat deh…"

Seraya berkata begitu ia mendekat. Aku segera bangkit dan mundur menjauhinya. Aku lupa kalau dibelakangku itu hanya tembok yang jelas memberikanku kerugian. Saat aku sudah sampai batas tak bisa mudur lagi dari Sebastian, aku hanya bisa menundukan kepala, menghindari menatap wajahnya. Namun tetap saja, aku bisa merasakan tatapan dari Sebastian. Ia melewatkan sebelah lengannya untuk menyentuh tembok di samping kepalaku. Memerangkapku.

"Jangan dekat-dekat…" kataku sambil mendorong dada bidangnya itu dengan jengah.

"Bukannya kau kangen padaku ya? Sampai-sampai tak bisa tidur begitu. Hm…" kata Sebastian sambil tetap mendekat. Ia menyentuh daguku dan mencium pipiku dengan lembut. Membuatku semakin salah tingkah.

"Da-Dasar Mesum!" tukasku cepat sambil melepaskan diri.

"He… apa kau yang memikirkan aku semalaman itu tidak sama parahnya denganku? Ayo mengaku, kau mikirin apa semalaman…" tuntutnya sambil memelukku.

"Sebastian!" kataku mencoba memprotes. "Nanti ada yang datang!"

"Biar saja…" katanya sambil malah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. "Bagaimana? Sudah ingat siapa aku?"

Pertanyaan yang masih belum bisa kujawab itu menyebalkan sekali rasanya kalau ditanyakan lagi. Ugh!

"Belum…" jawabku pendek dengan suara pelan.

"Begitukah?" kata Sebastian seraya melepaskan pelukannya. "Tak heran, mengingat saat pertemuan pertama itu kau masih sangat kecil…"

"Memang kapan sih kita ketemu?" tanyaku penasaran. Pertanyaan itu nyaris terdengar seperti tuntutan. "Aku sudah susah payah berpikir dan nggak ingat. Kalau kau memang mau aku ingat padamu, katakan saja kapan, di mana, dan bagaimana kita bertemu!"

Oke, yang barusan itu bahkan sudah jadi pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Termasuk di dalamnya perintah. Khas aku sekali ya?

"Hm… Kalau aku yang kasih tahu kan jadinya tidak menarik…" kata Sebastian. Heh! Dia coba menghindar rupanya.

"Apa sajalah… cepat katakan!" kataku bersikeras. "Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya berpura-pura saja untuk mempermainkanku? Aku tak akan heran mengingat saat pertama bertemu saja kau juga tak tahu namaku."

"Tidak bisa membedakan yang mana akting dan mana yang bukan? Aku kan hanya berlagak begitu untuk memastikan…"

"Ugh…"

"Baiklah, aku akan cerita. Tapi…" Sebastian tersenyum jahil. "Cium aku dulu…"

APUUUAAAA KATANYA!

Brengsek! Dia ini benar-benar senang mempermainkanku. Lihat saja! Apa dia kira aku akan diam saja dengan dia mempermainkanku seperti ini? Patuh itu bukan gaya seorang Ciel Phantomhive! Seharusnya ia tahu itu.

Kuraih telapak tangan Sebastian, ia tampak bingung.

"Apa, Ciel?"

"…"

Dengan wajah memerah kusentuhkan bibirku di punggung tangannya. Kurasakan tangan Sebastian membeku; sepertinya ia terkejut. Hah! Rasakan. Dia nggak menyatakan secara spesifik dimana aku harus mencium kan? Walau aku tahu jelas maksud cium yang dia bilang aku tak akan mau menuruti keinginannya yang kacau itu.

"Sudah…" kataku dengan suara yang kuusahan agar terdengar tak bergetar setelah beberapa detik.

"Ciel…"

"A-apa?"

"Kau manis…"

Kusentak tangan Sebastian kasar. "Mau bicara apa tidak?"

"Aduh, si manis ini galak sekali…" Sebastian tersenyum jahil lalu mencubit pipiku. "Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan makan malam bareng hari ini? Akan kuceritakan semuanya…"

"Nggak bisa cerita sekarang?"

"Kau ciumnya di tangan sih, jadi harus nunggu deh..."

"Ugh…"

"Oke, _deal_. Sampai ketemu nanti malam, kita makan _Chef's House_… Rumah makan keluarga di _Maple Street_. Kau tahu kan?"

Aku menganggukan kepala. Sebastian mengusap puncak kepalaku; membuat helai-helai kelabu rambutku berantakan. Yang membuatku terkejut, dia menunduk dan mengecup keningku pelan.

"Seperti anak kucing yang manis, hihihi…"

"Grr…"

"Setengah enam nanti kujemput…"

.

.

Aku baru saja selesai merapikan rambutku ketika kudengar pintu apartemenku diketuk pelan.

"Sebentar…" sahutku. Kupandang jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah enam sore. Pasti itu Sebastian.

Aku baru saja beres mempersiapkan diri. Kupandang sebentar penampilanku lagi dari atas sampai bawah. Kurasa sudah sempurna. Kaus lengan panjang biru indigo dan celana kargo abu-abu serta jaket longgar untuk mengatasi udara malam London rasanya tak berlebihan kan? Lagipula kami hanya akan makan malam di _Chef's House_.

Aku segera membuka pintu begitu memastikan tak ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku dan melihat sosok menawan Sebastian berdiri menjulang di sana. Ia tampak tampan dengan kemeja merah gelap dan celana hitam berpotongan lurus. Walau warna-warna tersebut memperkuat kesan iblisnya—di mataku tentu—tetap saja ia tampak luar biasa. Tampan dalam kesederhanaan.

Rasanya tak berlebihan jika dikatakan bahwa Sebastian bisa membuat model pria manapun iri hati. Jika banyak model yang menghabiskan jutaan _pound_ hanya untuk tampil sekedar mengesankan, Sebastian sepertinya lahir untuk jadi lebih dari sekedar mengesankan. Dia lahir untuk jadi luar biasa.

"Halo… Sudah siap?"

"Kelihatannya?"

"Judes amat sih…" katanya sambil mencubit pipiku lagi, ia tersenyum. "Nggak berubah sejak dulu…"

Aku berjengit sedikit mendengar kata itu. "Apa ceritanya?"

"Nanti ya, kalau sudah beres makan…"

"Bicaranya biasa saja deh, aku ini lima belas tahun. Bukan lima!" kataku jengkel. Sebastian memperlakukanku seperti ia memperlakukan anak TK saja dengan semua cara bicara sok imutnya itu. Bikin kesal saja!

"Haha… oke, oke…"

.

.

_Chef's House_ cukup sepi. Hanya tampak beberapa orang sedang makan di rumah makan bergaya country itu. Sebastian dan aku duduk di bangku pojok yang terhalang sebuah pilar kayu besar bersebelahan dengan pintu belakang yang biasa digunakan customer yang , sehingga keadaan cukup privat dan memberikan kami keleluasaan untuk berdiskusi jika ini memang ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa laluku. Bahkan jika kami bertengkar pun rasanya tak akan ada yang menyadari. Selain karena bangku ini terhalang pilar juga karena suara dari para penyanyi di panggung dalam rumah makan ini cukup keras.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Ciel?"

"Apapun boleh…" jawabku datar sambil menghempaskan badan di atas bangku.

"Oke. Apapun kecuali alkohol…" ralat Sebastian seenaknya. Aku memasang ekspresi tak suka sebagai respon atas kata-katanya. Jadi hanya karena nggak bisa minum minuman beralkohol aku dianggap anak kecil? Dasar rese! Huh!

"Bagaimana dengan _beef steak with barbeque sauce_?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Boleh…"

Aku diam saja sementara Sebastian memesankan makanan pada _waitress _yang sedang bertugas. Aku sedikit banyak bersyukur kami duduk di tempat yang tidak terlihat terlalu banyak orang. Jika tidak maka tentunya sekarang ini kami akan menjadi tontonan. Sebastian dan wajahnya itu tampak begitu mencolok. Jika kami duduk di tempat yang terekspos, aku yakin tentunya sudah banyak wanita yang _flirting _pada Sebastian. Bahkan si waitress ini saja sudah mulai coba tebar pesona pada Sebastian. Menjijikan!

"Itu saja… terima kasih…" ucap Sebastian sopan dan manis; membuat si waitress itu _blushing _nggak karuan. Hei! Untuk apa sih _blushing_ begitu? Kayak Sebastian bakal menoleh ka arahmu saja. Apa tidak cukup jelas bahwa Sebastian ini datang denganku?

?

Aduh! Mikir apa sih aku ini? Ciel! Kau harus berpikir jernih! Ya, yang jernih! Kenapa coba kau harus marah pada cewek mencoba tebar pesona pada Sebastian? Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya oarang yang secara _random _lewat dalam hidupku dan mencoba memutar baliknya. Setelah semuanya jelas aku harus mendepak keluar dia dari hidupku!

Tapi…

Bisakah aku? Tampaknya aku sudah terlalu terikat secara emosional dengan pria ini. Hanya dengan memikirkan harus mendepaknya keluar dari hidupku saja membuatku merasa kesepian duluan. Lagipula rasanya bukan karena dia hidupku jadi aneh begini. Tapi kalau sekarang dia tak ada pasti hidupku masih tak menarik seperti biasanya. Kurasa aku…

"Ciel," panggil Sebastian sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya di hadapanku. "Kenapa bengong?"

"Eh… Hah? Apa?"

Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Kok bengong sih?"

"Ah… tidak…" kataku gugup. Apa jadinya kalau sampai Sebastian tahu barusan aku memiliki pemikiran yang aneh-aneh begitu? Taruhan, dia pasti bangga setengah mati deh tahu aku memikirkannya sampai seperti itu. Sumpah, mending menari berjam-jam dibanding melihat wajah puasnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Well, kalau begitu. Sambil menunggu makan datang bagaimana kalau kita bicara santai tentang masa lalu…" tawarnya manis.

"He? Aku tak menyangka kau mau angkat bicara semudah itu," kataku sangsi.

"Maunya sih begitu. Tapi aku gemas juga kalau kau lebih lama dari ini melupakanku. Aku mengaku kalah kali ini. Aku yang tidak tahan untuk tidak memberitahumu," jelas Sebastian tenang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu…"

Sebastian tersenyum. Tak lama, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompet kulitnya. Ia menarik sebuah foto dari dalam dompetnya dan meletakannya di meja.

"Ingat di dalam sini foto siapa?"

Aku memandangi foto di meja itu lekat-lekat. Tampak seorang anak laki-laki yang cukup tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan mata crimson merangkul seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek dengan rambut kelabu dan mata biru. Lokasi tempat diambilnya foto itu di sebuah taman.

"Kau…"

"Ya…"

"Kau itu kakak yang waktu itu?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ah, yang benar saja. Aku tidak sedang dipermainkan kan?

_._

_._

_Flash Back (Normal POV, delapan tahun lalu)_

_._

"_Ciel! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini sih? Sampai jadi seperti ini?" tanya Angelina kesal pada keponakannya itu. entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam bulan inI, Rachel datang mengantar Ciel ke rumah sakit tempat Angelina bekerja. Alasannya tentunya hanya satu. Luka._

_Tubuh kecil Ciel itu selalu penuh luka. Apa karena dia dijahili anak-anak lain? Bukan. Ciel itu sedikit introvert dan tidak terlalu banyak pergi bermain ke luar rumah. Lalu lantas kenapa?_

_Satu alasan saja. Menari._

_Rachel Phantomhive adalah seorang penari handal. Pelatih untuk balet maupun seni tari kontemporer. Wanita cantik itu luar bisa berbakat. Bahkan setelah menikah dan mempunyai satu anak, kemampuannya tidak turun sama sekali. Bahkan ia semakin melebarkan sayapnya di dunia koreografi. Ciel, satu-satunya puteranya yang dimilikinya dan suaminya, Dokter Vincent Phantomhive, tampak jelas sekali sejak kecil mewarisi darah penari ibunya._

_Hanya saja, berbeda dengan Rachel yang gemulai. Ciel lebih menyukai gerak-gerak dinamis dalam tari hip-hop dan break dance. Mencoba gerakan-gerakan yang agak beresiko itulah yang menjadi penyebab luka-lukanya. Ciel seperti tidak peduli menari di mana. Di taman rumah, di kamar, di mana saja ia bisa menari!_

"_Maaf yah, Ann… Jadi selalu merepotkanmu begini. Vince tidak kerja di bagian anak sih," kata Rachel sambil tersenyum._

"_Yah, aku juga tahu, Kak. Kakak ipar itu selalu sibuk dengan segala jadwal operasinya dan lain-lain… bagaimanapun dokter anak yang masih baru seperti aku ini tentunya lebih senggang dibanding dia yang sudah seperti selebritis rumah sakit ini…"_

"_Ayah, selebritis?" tanya Ciel bingung._

"_Iya. Ayahmu itu selebritis di tempat ini, Ciel," jawab Angelina sok dramatis. Namun begitu, dokter muda itu masih meneruskan pekerjaanya membalut luka-luka Ciel._

"_Haha… Siapa yang artis, Ann? Aku kan hanya dokter biasa saja…" jawab sebuah suara bass dari arah pintu masuk._

"_Ayah!" Ciel menjerit senang melihat sosok Vincent Phantomhive. Pria yang merupakan versi besar dirinya itu sangat dikaguminya melebihi siapapun._

"_Hai, bocah kecilku yang manis. Kali ini luka kenapa?" tanya Vincent sambil berjalan mendekati sosok mungil yang sangat dikasihinya itu. Buah hatinya dan wanita yang paling dicintainya._

"_Dia jatuh saat mencoba breaking di halaman, Vince…" jelas Rachel._

"_Oh, lain kali kalau mau berputar dengan bertumpu pada tangan jangan di halaman yah, sayang. Di ruang keluarga saja, di atas karpet," kata Vincent pada Ciel dengan sabar._

"_Iya. Lain kali aku tak akan berlatih di halaman…" jawab Ciel sambil mengagguk kuat-kuat._

"_Nah, itu namanya anak manis…" jawab Vincent sambil kemudian menggenggam tangan putera semata wayangnya itu dengan gemas. "Mumpung, bocah kesayanganku di sini, bagaimana kalau hari ini membantu ayah jadi dokter. Mau tidak?"_

"_Mau!"_

_._

_._

_Ciel menggenggam erat-erat jubah putih ayahnya saat mereka—berdua saja—memasuki sebuah ruang rawat VIP. Mereka meninggalkan Ann dan Rachel untuk bisa mandapat waktu santai berdua dengan pembicaraan yang sangat wanita. Mumpung rumah sakit sedang sepi._

"_Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Sebastian?" tanya Vincent seraya mendekati sesosok pemuda berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun yang sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang._

"_Baik, dok. Aku tak sabar menunggu perban ini dibuka…" ucap Sebastian riang. Memang sebuah perban putih tampak membalut kedua matanya. "Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat…"_

"_Hahaha… Oh, iya. Perbanmu sudah bisa dibuka sekarang lho. Atau kau mau menunggu sampai ayah dan ibumu tiba agak malam nanti?"_

"_Sekarang saja. Aku sudah tak sabar!"_

"_Haha… baiklah. Hari ini aku membawa anakku yang sering kuceritakan itu lho, Sebastian. Nah, Ciel. Ini kak Sebastian. Kakak ini matanya sejak kecil tidak bisa melihat, baru-baru ini dia mendapat donor mata dan sudah dioperasi. Saat dia melihat nanti kau mau bantu mengajarkan dia berbagai hal kan? Ciel kan anak pintar," kata Vincent pada Ciel._

"_Oh, anda membawa Ciel, dok? Pantas lebih banyak suara langkah kaki hari ini…"_

"_Halo…" kata Ciel malu-malu._

"_Halo juga, Ciel…" Sebastian tersenyum. Ia sangat menyukai dokter Phantomhive dan ia penasaran sekali saat pertama kali dokter itu menceritakan tentang anaknya yang katanya mirip sekali dengan dirinya namun manis dan memiliki sisi imut dari ibunya._

"_Baiklah, ayo kita buka pelan-pelan ya…" Vincent segera berdiri di belakang Sebastian sementara Ciel dengan sabar duduk di sisi tempat tidur Sebastian._

_Perlahan perban putih itu akhirnya lepas dari kedua mata Sebastian yang masih terpejam._

"_Nah, sekarang coba pelan-pelan buka matamu…" Vincent memberi komando._

_Sebastian menurut pada perintah Vincent itu dan perlahan membuka matanya. Namun dengan segera ia memejamkannya lagi kuat-kuat._

"_Rasanya… aneh…" kata Sebastian pelan. "Tidak gelap tapi mataku sakit…"_

"_Itu namanya 'silau'…" jelas Ciel bersemangat. "Itu tandanya kakak melihat cahaya!"_

"_Cahaya?"_

"_Ya, itu betul, Sebastian. Sekarang coba buka lagi matamu perlahan dan biasakan diri dengan cahayanya…"_

_Sebastian mencoba. Awalnya sinar terang itu memang terasa menyakitkan matanya. Namun ia bersyukur telah mencoba karena hal pertama yang dilihatnya luar biasa mengesankan. Indah._

_Sosok orang lain yang pertama dilihatnya adalah seorang anak lelaki mungil dan manis. Dengan rambut kelabu dan kulit bagaikan mutiara, sosok itu tampak seperti boneka porselen. Sayang sekali perban-perban itu ada padanya. Hanya perlu satu kali-SATU KALI!-memandang ke dalam sepasang orb biru pekat itu, Sebastian tahu, anak itu berbeda. Ini kali pertama mereka bertemu dan ia segera menyadari, Ciel itu istimewa._

"_Kau… Ciel?"_

"_Salam kenal, Kak!"_

_._

_._

"_Wah, aku malu sekali nih. Masa Ciel yang baru delapan tahun tahu lebih banyak hal daripada aku…" ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum saat ia dan Ciel sedang bermain di taman belakang rumah sakit._

"_Nggak apa-apa dong. Kan Kakak sebelum ini nggak bisa melihat…" ujar Ciel manis. "Lagipula kakak pintar sekali. Aku kira kalau tidak bisa melihat tidak bisa sekolah…"_

"_Haha… tentu saja tidak, Ciel. Aku kan masih bisa belajar lewat pendengaran."_

"_Oh… dan pasti melalui… buku apa itu namanya.. Baril…"_

"_Braille…"_

"_Iya. Itu maksudku. Hebat bisa belajar dari buku yang hurufnya hanya berupa titik-titik begitu…"_

"_Haha… kalau sudah biasa, mudah kok. Tapi aku lebih senang bisa melihat. Aku bersyukur sekali bisa melihat Ciel…" Sebastian tersenyum lagi. Membuat pipi bocah lelaki berambut kelabu itu memerah._

"_Besok kakak pulang ya? Katanya mau pindah dari London?"_

"_Hm… iya… Kenapa?"_

_Memang setelah pengawasan dokter tehadap hasil operasinya selesai, Sebastian akan segera pulang. Sebetulnya setelah ia dinyatakan dapat melihat ia boleh pulang sesegera mungkin, namun Vincent bersikeras agar dilakukan pemantauan terlebih dahulu selama dua atau tiga hari. Selain itu, Sebastian sendiri sempat demam, jadi tak ada salahnya kan tinggal di rumah sakit selama dua-tiga hari lagi?_

"_Nggak bisa ketemu lagi dong…"_

"_Hahaha… tentu bisa. Tanpa kita sadari sebenarnya dunia itu sempit lho…"_

"_Tetap saja…" Ciel kecil mencibir sebal. "Sebagai hadiah perpisahan, foto kita yang kemari ini aku kasih deh sama kakak dan aku akan menari untuk kakak, sekarang."_

"_Eh…"_

_Anak lelaki yang lebih kecil itu lalu berdiri dan maju beberapa langkah ke depan Sebastian, memulai apa yang diakatakannya sebagai hadiah perpisahan._

_Tarian itu sebenarnya hanya tarian anak kecil biasa. Amatir. Bukan level tinggi walau memang menakjubkan bisa dilakukan oleh Ciel yang—notabene—masih berusia delapan tahun. Semuanya itu mengubah Sebastian._

_Selamanya…_

_._

_._

"Kau?"

"Ya… sudah ingat?" tanya Sebastian singkat.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Ini sungguh tak masuk akal!" aku mencoba mengingkari segalanya walau aku sendiri tak tahu untuk apa semua itu kulakukan. Bodoh? Ya. Kuakui semua kegilaan dan kebetulan ini membuatku bodoh.

Aargh!

"Silahkan, pesanan anda…" interupsi dari _waitress_ tukang tebar pesona ini mengganggu kami. Dasar!

"Ah, terima kasih…"

Kalau saja aku tak memikirkan sopan santun, maka tentunya sambil makan sekalipun pasti aku akan memberondong Sebastian dengan pertanyaan. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam-diam menghabiskan potongan demi potongan _steak_. _Steak_ yang harusnya terasa enak jadi tak terasa apa rasanya. Semua ini karena aku berusaha selesai makan secepat mungkin.

Akhirnya setelah aku dan Sebastian sama-sama menghabiskan potongan steak kami, aku bisa bertanya.

"Sebastian, aku…"

Bunyi tanda panggilan dari ponsel Sebastian berbunyi. BAGUS SEKALI! Interupsi yang sangat sempurna dan indah! Ugh!

"Sebentar…" kata Sebastian sambil mengangkat ponselnya. "Hallo, Tacker. Ada apa?" kata Sebastian sambil kemudian bangkit hendak menjauh ke balik pilar besar. Pembicaraan privat?

"Aku belum sempat lihat file yang tadi siang kuambil, jadi belum ada yang bisa kita diskusikan kan?" kata Sebastian tak sabar.

Mungkin bisnis ya? Dari pembicaraan mereka aku menyimpulkan begitu.

"Anda perlu sebet tambahan, tuan?" tanya seorang _waiter_ muda yang tahu-tahu ada di sebelahku. Membuatku kaget saja. Sebastian sendiri sekarang sudah menghilang tertutup pilar sepenuhnya.

"Ah… tidak… terima kasih…"

"Hm… sayangnya anda tak punya pilihan lain, tuan…"

Dengan gerakan cepat yang tak bisa ditangkap mata, waiter itu membungkamku dengan serbet putihnya; dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

Ini dulu yah teman-teman tersayang *plak*. Beri saya kelonggaran waktu untuk Dark Legacy dan Transgression (my first english fic). Karena beda dengan ini yang gombal dan Rebirth yang nyinet, yang dua itu saya kudu puter otak. Baru jadi setengah dari rencana tuh.. huhuhu… Andai ada yang mau ngetikin jadi saya tinggal ngomong… TT-TT

Ini juga nggak tahu berapa typonya. Ahahaha… *tawa autis*

Ah, saya jadi berharap punya butler…

Okelah, sampai sini dulu yah…

Author gombal *dzigh* (btw, saya aslinya kaga bisa gombal kecuali buat bercandaan loh ya.)

**-Yuki-**


	6. Why do I have to be the one?

**Thanks to:**

**Yami-chan****Kagami,**Meg-chan**,****Aiko****Enma,**Sora Shieru**,****Ariefyana****Fuji****Lestari,**Aldred Van Kuroshiffer**,****Yuki****Phantomic,**Earl Yumi Trancy**,****Putri****Luna,**Shigure Haruki**,****Maria****Elvanna,**Ruka Ana**,****The****Kuro****Ichigo,**Ferra Rii**,****Chernaya****Shapochka,**RaFa LLight S.N**,****Chrome****Shell,**Arthuria Marie Pendragon**,****Kiri-Chi****1412,**Ayumi Tsukihime**,****dan****silent****readers.**

(ah, saya lupa udah bales review apa belom… maklum ini ff rada terlantar belakangan #digampar# Pokoknya makasih banget yah teman-teman buat feedback-nya, pas baca tuh rasanya sampe pengen terbang ke mars, ehehe…*tebar wabah peluk cium-nularin sakit-plak!* semoga yang kali ini pun bisa dinikmati yah ceritanya…)

**.**

**.**

**Dark and Light**

**Chapter 6**

**~Why do I have to be the one trapped in this matter?~**

**.**

**.**

**Ciel's pov**

Kepalaku terasa pusing, pandanganku juga gelap. Ah… rupanya aku jatuh tertidur…

Tunggu!

Sejak kapan aku jatuh tertidur? Lagipula sejak kapan kasur di kamarku terasa sekeras ini?

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan aku menyadari bahwa aku berada di dalam sebuah mobil. Kukerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk mendapat akses penglihatan yang lebih baik. Ada dua pria tinggi aneh di depanku, yang satu sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir sementara yang lain sedang berbicara bahasa yang kukenali sebagai bahasa… Italia? Aku tak begitu yakin tapi yang jelas itu bukan bahasa Inggris, Perancis, Spanyol, Mandarin ataupun Jepang. Jika ia berbicara dengan salah satu bahasa itu, paling tidak aku pasti memahami sedikit isi pembicarannya.

Namun dengan posisi terbaring di jok belakang dan dengan kedua tangan serta kaki yang terikat, aku tahu bahwa saat ini aku tentu sedang dalam masalah tanpa perlu memahami isi pembicaran pria itu dengan siapapun yang mungkin berada di ujung sambungan sana.

_Great! _

Aku menggerutu sarkastik dalam alam pikiranku. Ada apa lagi ini? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah klub Dark and Light seperti yang pernah disinggung Alois sebelumnya. Sial! Kenapa harus aku sih yang terbawa-bawa? KENAPA HARUS DIRIKU? AARGHH!

Seolah terlibat dengan pria kacau nan sinting macam Sebastian belum cukup jadi masalah buatku…

"Dia sadar…" bisik pria kekar yang menjadi pengemudi mobil—tampaknya ia menyadari bahwa aku sadar dari kaca spion. Hebat juga. Padahal aku tidak melakukan gerakan yang cukup mencolok untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa aku sudah bangun. Sepertinya pria itu bukan orang Italia karena ia berbicara pada rekannya dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Oh…" pria yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung menatap ke arahku dengan tajam. "Halo, Light…"

"Ugh… Siapa kalian?" tanyaku dengan suara seperti mendesis. Goncangan di mobil ini membuatku agak mual, terlebih dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Hahaha… kau akan tahu nanti. Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidak perlu banyak bicara…" jawab pria Italia itu arogan. Kulihat wajahnya yang angkuh itu tampak puas. "Ketika bertemu dengan bos kami, kau juga akan tahu kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Dan siapa bosmu itu?" tanyaku pantang menyerah. Enak saja mau menghindariku dengan menjawab jawaban asal begitu. Lebih mending kalau mengakui langsung bahwa kualitas otaknya yang dibawah rata-rata itu tidak memampukannya menjawab pertanyaanku.

Mata berwarna hitam kelam layaknya sayap gagak itu, memandangku dengan tatapan sadis. "Jangan banyak tanya… jangan buat kesabarabku habis!"

_Hell!_ Kalau saja kaki dan tanganku tidak terikat begini, pasti ajakan perang darinya itu sudah kutanggapi dengan berapi-api. Ingin sekali rasanya menendang dua kepala mahkluk tak jelas di hadapanku itu keras-keras. Mereka pikir mereka siapa sampai boleh memperlakukanku begini?

Sayang sekali aku dalam posisi yang kurang menguntungkan sehingga mau tak mau harus terdiam mengikuti instruksi mereka dan menunggu dengan sabar untuk mengetahui ada apa di balik ini semua.

Mobil meluncur mulus di jalanan yang agak sepi. Mungkin ini sudah masuk daerah perumahan atau apa… jika ini masih jalan raya, mana mungkin mobil ini bisa tidak terjebak kemacetan. Apalagi di hari-hari kerja begini.

Saat mobil berhenti, aku dapat samar melihat gerbang besar dari kaca jendela depan mobil. Astaga! Tempat macam apa sih ini? Kenapa bentuknya seperti rumah setan begitu. Siapapun pemilik rumah itu, bisa kupastikan ia penggemar film-film horror gothic atau semacamnya.

Saat mobil sudah memasuki area halaman rumah—yang tampaknya lebih tepat disebut kastil itu—aku menelan ludah.

"Selamat datang Light…" sambut sebuah suara ketika pintu belakang mobil terbuka. Dan bisa kulihat sesosok pria necis dengan rambut berombak sebahu yang dikuncir separuh, berwajah sama sekali tidak tampan dengan banyak bekas luka dan piercing tak jelas menyambut dengan senyuman ala seorang psikopat gila. Rasanya kata gila itu benar-benar tepat mendeskripsikannya karena ia dengan segera menyuruh dua anak buahnya yang lain membawaku keluar dari mobil. Sepertinya sih dia bicara begitu, habis aku tak bisa memahami kata-katanya yang dalam bahasa italia itu.

Dan pria kekar yang sebelumnya mengancamku itu lekas-lekas membuka ikatan kakiku sebelum menariku keluar mobil. Aku sempat menendang perutnya keras-keras namun berakhir dengan sebuah tamparan yang rasanya membuat pipiku perih luar biasa.

"Jaga sikapmu!"

Sakit.

Pria necis yang seperitnya pimpinan kelompok itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan lagak dramatis, "Light… kami tidak akan menyakitimu kok. Jadi berhentilah melawan…"

Sial! Kau pikir aku akan percaya dan menelan bulat-bulat janjimu itu hah?

Aku melengos kesal sementara kembali ditarik berdiri dan lekas-lekas didorong untuk mengikuti langkah-langkah pria necis itu.

Segera setelah memasuki ruang tamu, kakiku kembali diikat. Lalu untuk apa barusan dilepas, bodoh?

Aku bisa menilai betapa kaya pria necis sok ganteng padahal sama sekali tidak ganteng itu. _Well_, seleranya tidak buruk dan cukup mahal. Dan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ada urusan apa orang sekaya dia dengan diriku?

"Nah…" ia membuka percakapan setelah aku didudukan dengan kasar di atas sofa besar bergaya kerajaan di ruang tamunya itu. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang membawamu ke sini eh, Light?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Mataku memerhatikan sosok di depanku ini lekat-lekat. Rasanya aku seperti pernah meilhatnya… apa mungkin ia tamu Dark and Light?

"Well, kenalkan. Aku Azurro Vener dari Ferro family…"

Ferro…? Rasanya pernah dengar…

"Dan kau ada di sini untuk sebuah negosiasi denganku, Light…" ia tersenyum licik. Membuatku mual saja.

"Negosiasi apa?" tanyaku dingin, walau jelas apapun yang ia tawarkan tak akan kusetujui. Aku tak suka sikapnya ini. Jika ia memang punya urusan denganku, apa cara membawaku ke perundingan harus demikian kasar hah!

"Hm… Kau tahu, kau punya sorot mata yang bagus…" kata pria bernama Azurro itu sarkastik—sebuah seringai tampak di bibirnya. "Sayang sekali kau sudah bekerja duluan untuk pria Cina itu… kalau sejak awal kau bekerja padaku mungkin tak akan begini jadinya…"

"Apa kaitannya masalah ini dengan Lau?"

Azurro menyeringai, "Kau… agaknya lupa padaku, heh, Light?"

ASTAGA! Kenapa sih orang-orang yang baru kutemui akhir-akhir ini harus menanyakan hal yang sama. Aku lupa pada mereka atau tidak. Kalau Sebastian, mungkin memang pantas protes bila ia dilupakan. Tapi demi apa! Bahkan pria aneh di depanku sekarang ini juga harus menanyakan hal yang sama.

Sial.

"Kurasa kau bukan orang yang cukup mengesankan untuk bisa diingat, Mr. Vener…" kataku sarkastik. Sebodoh amat kalau dia mau menamparku lagi.

"Aku suka semangatmu… Anak muda sekarang memang luar biasa, bukan?" tanya Azzuro retoris sambil tertawa garing. "Biar kuingatkan…"

**.**

**.**

**Sebastian's Pov ( tigapuluh menit sebelumnya)**

"Apa kau harus menggangguku di waktu begini, Taker…?" tanyaku gusar. Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak gusar dengan gangguanya terhadap kencanku dan Ciel? Kenapa sih dia harus mengganggu di saat yang tidak tepat?

"Hihihi… Jangan begitu, tuan muda… Anda tahu kan bahwa ini berkaitan dengan kasus yang anda minta supaya saya selidiki…"

Ferro family? Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku sudah meminta Undertaker menyelidikinya semenjak aku dengar dari Lau bahwa ada beberapa orang yang gosipnya selalu mengincar _dancer_-nya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Ciel untuk mereka rekrut. Ini usaha independen tentu. Lau bahkan tak tahu soal ini, bahkan ia malah tenang-tenang pergi berbulan madu dengan istrinya karena menganggap berita tersebut hanya kebohongan semata; dan Ciel? _Well,_ tak lama setelah penyelidikan dimulai, dia malah menyangka akulah yang mengincarnya. Sungguh anak yang lucu.

"Berita apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Begini, kita sudah memastikan bahwa orang-orang yang sengaja membocorkan pass ke Dark and Light adalah anak buah keluarga tersebut, aku baru saja mendapatkan motifnya mereka melakukan itu…"

Aku menajamkan telinga dan mendengarkan baik-baik—tak ingin satu detail pun terlewat.

"Begini, Tuan muda… Jadi mereka sengaja membocorkan _pass_ itu ke orang awam untuk menimbulkan kekacauan di pusat perjudian _dance_ itu. Mereka berniat menghancurkan bisnis Tuan Lau dengan merusak reputasi tempat usahanya itu…"

"Mengapa? Ada dendam pribadi?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Lalu kenapa ini membawa-bawa Ci—maksudku Light? Kau tahu kan? _Dancer_ yang dipekerjakan Lau itu?"

"Soal itu, apa anda ingat 'Pandora Club'?"

"Sepertinya familiar… bukankah itu nama klub judi di Roma yang bangkrut karena banyak kehilangan pelanggannya…?"

"Tepat. Klub itu adalah usaha Ferro Famili, dan Tuan Lau beserta Light adalah penyebab kebangkrutan klub itu dua tahun lalu…"

"Hah?"

"Ya, begitulah adanya… mungkin anda tidak tahu, tapi dua tahun yang lalu, Tuan Lau pernah membawa Tuan Ciel untuk debut pertamanya dalam dunia _dance_ _gambling_ di kota Roma, di Pandora."

"Jangan bercanda…"

"Saya tidak sedang bercanda tuan muda… yang sebenarnya menciptakan mekanisme dance gambling ini adalah Ferro Famili. Tepatnya salah satu pewarisnya yaitu Azzuro Vener. Tuan Lau hanya menyempurnakan mekanisme tersebut, dan Light yang ia pekerjakanlah yang menghabisi _dancer-dancer_ yang dipekerjakan di Pandora dan menyebabkan Ferro Famili yang merupakan 'otak' dari perjudian tersebut rugi besar dua tahun lalu sampai terpaksa menutup Pandora."

"Ceritakan detailnya…"

Oh, aku tahu ini akan panjang, tapi ini penting! Dan kurasa Ciel tak akan keberatan ditinggal, dia paling masih duduk manis di bangkunya. Mendongkol karena aku pergi sebelum bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Jadi, dulu, di Pandora, _dance__gambling_ banyak melibatkan tokoh-tokoh besar pejabat Italia. Azzuro menawarkan mereka untuk investasi pada beberapa _dancer_ yang sudah ia rekrut. Pandai. Dia merekrut dancer handal begitu banyak, dan ia menyuruh para pejabat yang mensponsori mereka sementara hasil kemenangan akan dibagi dengan kesepakatan tertentu. Ditambah hasil keuntungannya sebagai bandar utama sekaligus pemilik Pandora, Azzuro benar-benar kaya saat itu. apalagi yang bisa ikut hanya para sponsor, otomatis taruhan yang ada berjumlah besar.

Namun terlibatnya pejabat-pejabat Italia tersebut malah menjadi petaka ketika Tuan Lau dan Light tiba di Roma untuk menantang Azzuro. _Dancer-dancer_ yang Azzuro rekrut kalah tanpa sisa dan pejabat-pejabat tersebut rugi besar. Kalau menurut saya sih, mereka bodoh juga. Mereka meremehkan dan langsung bertaruh besar begitu saja.

Para pejabat itu, menuntut Azzuro mengganti kerugian mereka. Sebenarnya dalam dunia _gambling_, tidak ada istilah ganti rugi. Semua murni bisnis yang rugi, ya rugi, dan untung, ya untung. Tapi karena lawan Azzuro adalah para pejabat, jelas ia kalah. Apalagi beberapa di antaranya juga terlibat dunia hitam mafia Italia seperti dirinya, ia juga tak bisa membela diri sekalipun mengancam akan membongkar skandal perjudian para pejabat itu, itu bisa membuatnya dihabisi sekejap mata.

Saya rasa anda sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Aset Pandora habis untuk mengganti kerugian sementara usaha sudah terlanjur mati karena banyak orang lebih tertarik pada mekanisme gambling yang disempurnakan Tuan Lau, tak mungkin bisa menghasilkan lagi. Dengan sistem seperti yang anda tahu sekarang, banyak orang yang lebih tertarik karena semua lebih mudah. Tak perlu menjadi sponsor untuk ikut dalam pertaruhan. Penjudi lebih banyak, keuntungan lebih besar dibanding pertaruhan besar namun sedikit peminat seperti ketika di Pandora."

"Ah, aku paham…"

Benar-benar dendam yang sangat pribadi rupanya…

"Baiklah, terima kasih infonya, Taker… aku hubungi kau lagi nanti." Aku langsung memutuskan sambungan. Dan dengan cepat berjalan kembali ke tempatku dan Ciel duduk.

"Kemana bocah itu?" tanyaku bermonolog sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Ah, mungkin ke toilet.

Aku duduk diam—menunggu dengan manis bocah kesayanganku itu. Tapi setelah sepuluh menit, Ciel tak lekas kembali, aku mulai bingung. Kemana dia?

Dan aku bertambah khawatir ketika melihat jejak-jejak di lantai dekat tempat duduku menuju arah pintu belakang yang biasa digunakan customer yang melewati pintu sisi lain Chef's House. Jejak itu seperti jejak lumpur tipis pada ujung sepatu dan tampak seperti diseret hingga tidak terlihat jelas bentuk kaki dari pemiliknya. Aku ingat bahwa undakan tangga depan Chef's house yang aku dan Ciel lewati tadi memang sedikit berlumpur sebelum aku dan Ciel membersihkan sepatu di keset depan pintu masuk.

Jangan-jangan…

Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu depan. Yang aku pikirkan hanya satu: AKU HARUS KE MOBIL!

"Tuan… anda belum bayar!" sergah seorang Waiter.

"Ambil saja kembalinya!" katakku tergesa sambil melemparkan beberapa lembar pound yang dalam kantongku. Pasti lebih itu! Sebodoh amat! Aku nggak ada waktu untuk menghitung uang sebelum aku bisa memastikan firasat burukku ini salah.

Sementara menstarter mobil, aku meletakan ponsel di tempatnya di mobil dan segera membuat panggilan hanya dengan perintah suara yang bisa ditangkap mesin yang kupasang di mobilku itu.

"Halo…" tak lama, suara Undertaker sudah menyahut dari ujung telepon.

"Taker, Kau tahu dimana kediaman Ferro Famili di Inggris?" tanyaku setengah membentak karena keterburuanku.

"Ya… alamatnya ada dalam informasi yang saya dapat…"

"Berikan aku alamatnya!"

"Pine Street No. 17 (*)…"

"Tolong kirimkan beberapa anak buahmu ke sana! Firasatku jelek…"

"Baiklah, tak masalah…"

Itulah yang aku suka dari cara kerja Undertaker. Dia tak banyak tanya—mungkin karena sudah banyak tahu juga.

.

**Sebastian's POV (Waktu sekarang)**

Aku bisa mendengar suara ban mobilku menimbulkan bunyi yang agak mengganggu telinga, ketika aku lekas-lekas mengerem tepat di depan alamat yang Undertaker berikan sebelumnya. Tampaknya bunyi itu tidak hanya keras tapi juga mencurigakan. Mengapa? Karena dari dalam, beberapa pria berbaju sekuriti muncul hanya dalam beberapa detik setelah pemberhentian mendadak itu.

"Hei! Siapa itu?" salah satu dari pria-pria itu bertanya dengan aksen yang aneh.

Aku sih tak cukup peduli untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Dengan segera aku keluar dari mobil dan maju langsung menghadapi mereka. _Hell_! Mereka ini membuang-buang waktuku saja. Melihat gelagat cuekku itu, salah satu dari mereka langsung saja segera melayangkan tinju ke arahku tanpa basa-basi.

Wow! Wow! Wow!

Hei! Ini pasti akan memakan cukup waktu. Ada lima orang sekuriti. Tidak banyak sih, tapi dalam keadaan genting begini, satu menit pun berharga!

Dengan cepat aku menghindarkan wajahku ke samping sehingga tinju dari pria itu hanya menghantam udara kosong. Sembari menjaga keseimbangan, aku menumpukan tubuhku pada satu kaki dan satu tangan sementara kakiku yang satu lagi kulayangkan ke perut pria itu.

_DUAGH!_

Bunyi suara itu menandakan betapa telaknya tendanganku pada perutnya. Sementara pria itu jatuh tersungkur dan mengaduh, sekuriti lainnya—sebut saja si nomor dua—berusaha menendang tanganku yang menjadi tumpuan; bermaksud menjatuhkanku. Namun dengan sigap aku dapat menghindari tendangannya itu. Aku melepaskan sendiri tangan tumpuanku itu sehingga tendangan si nomor dua itu tak sempat mematahkan tulang tanganku dan berganti bertumpu pada sebelah tangan yang lain, sementara kakiku berputar dalam salto belakang—tepat menghantam pundak si penyerang. Saat aku bangun berdiri ke posisi semula, si nomor dua sudah jatuh berlutut memegangi tulang bahunya yang sepertinya bergeser.

Tiga orang lainnya tampak agak gentar melihatku mengatasi dua teman mereka. Bagus! Lebioh cepat mereka mundur lebih baik.

"Hei! Kalian! Jangan diam saja!" si nomor dua memberi perintah. Masih bisa bicara dia rupanya. Ya, tapi satu tendangan dari belakang—tendangan ke punggungnya—sudah membuatnya diam lagi. Dengan wajah menempel ke tanah begitu, siapa sih yang tidak kesulitan dalam bicara?

Yang tiga lagi lebih bodoh dari yang kedua. Sudah lihat aku bisa mengatasi yang dua lainnya dengan begitu mudah, masih saja nekat mencari mati. Apa lagi kalau bukan bodoh itu namanya?

.

Oke, cukup satu menit untuk satu orang.

Well, lima menit. Cukup _impressive_. Kuharap dalam lima menit barusan si Azzuro masih dalam tahap menginterogasi Ciel. Awas saja kalau ternyata dia sudah menyakiti Ciel!

Aku melangkah cepat—hampir seperti berlari melewati gerbang depan memasuki teritori Ferro Famili yang sesungguhnya. Penjaga di dalam ternyata lebih banyak lagi. Astaga! Apa si Azzuro Vener itu tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri sampai harus mempekerjakan 'anjing penjaga' sebanyak ini? Walau di mataku sih kekuatan fisik mereka belum bisa membuat mereka disebut sebagai anjing penjaga.

Kusipitkan mataku—mengobservasi setiap sudut dengan lebih cermat. Ada sekitar tiga puluh orang—entah lebih atau kurang.

"Hallo… Tuan muda! Perlu bantuan?"

Aku langsung menoleh mendengar suara itu dan aku dengan segera bersyukur ketika aku melihat Thompson, Cantebury, dan Timber. Tiga kembar identik yang dipekerjakan keluarga Michaelis sebagai _bodyguard_. Bagus, kalau ada mereka, aku bisa hemat cukup banyak waktu.

"Lama sekali kalian!" ujarku pedas. Namun sedikit senyun tipis tak mungkin kusembunyikan lantaran aku terlalu senang melihat mereka datang. Walau hanya tiga orang, namun aku tahu pasti dalam sepuluh menit saja mereka mampu membereskan para pengganggu itu.

"Kuserahkan yang di sini pada kalian," ujarku cepat seraya menjatuhkan satu pengawal lagi sebelum akhirnya menyusup masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Samar kudengar, Timber atau siapalah itu berkata cepat, "_Roger_!"

Suara derak tulang yang patah membuatku tahu, cepat atau lambat, wilayah depan pasti jadi lautan manusia setengah mayat.

.

.

Aku melangkah pelan—berusaha agar kehadiranku tidak disadari oleh orang-orang yang tengah ada dalam ruangan dan menginterogasi Ciel. Dengan merapatkan diri ke dinding, aku mendekati sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka dan terdapat ada bias cahaya—sangat amat kontras dengan lorong yang gelap.

"Jadi kau yang waktu itu?"

Suara jernih Ciel terdengar nyaring. Atau jangan-jangan hanya untuk di telingaku saja? Yah, seorang seme tidak mungkin tidak hafal suara uke-nya kan?

"Betul sekali…" sebuah suara lain terdengar. Pasti suara si Azzuro. Tampaknya tidak ada orang lain lagi. Semua sibuk menghalangi siapapun masuk. _Well_, gagal sayangnya. Buktinya aku sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Sial! Kau harusnya bermain _fair,_sekalipun ini _gambling_, tidak ada yang bilang kau boleh menyekap lawan begini! Hei! Jangan tutup telingamu dengan lagak sok dramatis begitu! Dan jangan membesar-besarkan masalah! Dasar aktor opera sabun!"

Aku hanya bisa ternganga mendengar umpatan Ciel pada Azzuro itu. Ya ampun… entah apa yang ada di otaknya sampai dia nekat berkata demikian membakar emosi pada orang yang tengah menyekapnya? Bocahku itu seharusnya jenius, tapi kalau marah kenapa dia sepertinya semua kepandaiannya itu hilang mendadak?

Aku hanya bisa memijat pelipisku dengan gaya prihatin. Ciel pasti tengah emosi luar biasa, mengingat manusia dengan ego setinggi dirinya tentu tak mau mengakui bahwa kehancuran Pandora beberapa tahun lalu disebabkan oleh dirinya. Dengan otaknya yang agak kriminal—yang bahkan bisa membuatnya bekerja di dunia hitam di usia begitu muda tanpa ketahuan—dia pasti berpikir kalau apa yang terjadi pada Pandora seratus persen kurang sedikit salah Azzuro sendiri. Sisanya baru Lau yang bisa-bisanya mengambil ide orang dan menyempurnakannya. Apa boleh buat? Dia kan hanya bertugas menari saja…

"Ck! Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seperti itu, Light? Lau kah? Kukira semua orang Britania Raya punya sopan santun tinggi…" desis Azzuro sebelum…

—Plak!

Bunyi apa itu barusan? Dia menampar Ciel?

Kucoba mendekat, melihat lebih baik ke dalam ruangan dan kudapati perkiraanku tepat. Pipi Ciel tampak memerah dan Azzuro dengan begitu angkuhnya berdiri di hadapan Ciel sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Ciel.

"Sebaiknya kau sadar posisimu, Light! Ini kediaman Ferro, aku yang berkuasa di sini…"

Sial! Siapa yang bisa menahan diri lagi kalau melihat orang yang dicintai ditampar begitu?

BRAK!

Aku membuka pintu dengan kasar. Sepertinya sampai menimbulkan kerusakan, tapi siapa yang peduli?

"Sebastian…?" Ciel tampaknya kaget luar biasa dengan kedatanganku. Ah, katakan aku gila karena bahkan di saat genting begini, aku masih bisa-bisanya berpikir wajah kagetnya itu manis.

"Si-Siapa kau? Penjaga!" Azzuro tampaknya kaget dan dengan spontan memanggil pengawalnya. Pengecut. Bodoh pula. Pengawal semua diletakannya sebagai bidak di garis depan, dan sekarang di saat pion raja terdesak, siapa yang bisa disalahkan jika semua bidak lain sudah habis dipakai?

"Ahaha…"

Suara tawa _absurd_ lain terdengar dari belakangku, dan sesaat Azzuro tampak lega. Heran. Bagaimana bisa sih orang ini bodoh sampai rasanya membuat orang ingin memukulnya? Masa dia tidak hafal pengawal sendiri? Bahkan tanpa perlu mengalihkan padangan dari Ciel pun, aku tahu bahwa yang tertawa itu…

"Sudah selesai, tuan muda? Cepat kan?"

Ah, walau aku masih tak tahu itu siapa di antara Timber, Thompson, dan Cantebury jika tidak melihat langsung yang jelas aku tidak seperti si Vener ini. Aku masih tahu itu suara tawa absurd salah satu anak buahku.

"Bagus…" bisikku puas dengan nada iblis. Senyum kejam pastinya terpatri di wajahku karena kulihat bukan hanya Azzuro Vener saja yang terlihat ketakutan. Ciel juga gemetar.

Lucu!

"Kuserahkan dia pada kalian," kataku tenang sambil beranjak mendekati tempat Ciel. "Yang pasti biarkan tetap hidup dan langsung bawa dia ke pihak yang berwenang, atur saja tuduhannya sesuka kalian. Kalian sudah ahli di bidang itu kan…?"

Katakan belum, dan kupastikan aku akan menendang kalian keluar dari daftar jajaran staf keluarga Michaelis.

"_Roger_!"

Aku tersenyum tipis dan dengan segera membopong Ciel keluar di pundakku. Anak kecil tidak boleh melihat adegan kekerasan, jelas kan mengapa Ciel harus segera kuamankan?

"Hubungi aku jika sudah beres…"

.

.

"Te-Terima kasih…" bisik Ciel saat aku melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kakinya. Aku baru saja menempatkannya di kursi penumpang sementara membantu membuka ikatannya. Melihat bekas-bekas tali di pergelangan tangan dan kaki Ciel membuatku jengkel. Mungkin seharunya aku turun tangan langsung menghajar si Azzuro Vener itu!

"Sama-sama…"

Kusadari mata biru Ciel yang mempesona itu menatapku lekat-lekat. Sungguh, momen ini romantis. Sang putri duduk sambil memandang ke mata pangeran yang berlutut di hadapannya. Hanya _minus_ buket bunga atau sepatu kaca. Memang sih ide pangeran yang melepaskan putrid dari ikatan setelah ditawan juga tidak jelek.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku langsung pada inti permasalahan.

"Kau ini… sebetulnya siapa?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

Ciel tampak agak kesal melihatku kurang tanggap begini. Maklumlah, tidak biasanya kan aku kurang responsif. Karena terbiasa denganku yang agresif, sepertinya momen di mana aku kebingungan menjadi sesuatu yang mengherankan.

"KAU BISA DENGAN ENTENGNYA MEMERINTAHKAN TIGA KEMBAR ANEH ITU MENJEBLOSKAN AZZURO UNTUK DUDUK DI MEJA HIJAU DAN KAU TANYA MAKSUD PERTANYAANKU? OKE, BIAR KUULANGI! KAU ITU SEBENARNYA SIAPA MICHAELIS? JANGAN PIKIR AKU TIDAK DENGAR APA PERINTAHMU TADI!"

Aduh, kalau kalimatnya barusan adalah kata-kata dalam novel, aku yakin _author_ cerita pasti sudah membuat tombol capslock jebol. Suaranya luar biasa keras, tidak seimbang dengan ukuran tubuh mininya itu.

Oh, well... tapi mungkin sedikit cerita tidak akan membuat semuanya runyam juga. Mungkin aku harus sedikit berbaik hati…

"Baiklah… dari mana sebaiknya kumulai ceritanya?" tawarku baik hati.

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

A.n: (*) alamat saya kalo diterjemahin pake inggris abal yah begitu jadinya… *plak*

Akhir yang bagus? *berpuas diri-ditabok readers*

Well, see you in next chapter! Maaf kalo ini lebih pendek dari yang dulu-dulu. Mendekati ending sih ya, hahaha…

Last words, saya bukan penjudi. Semua yang di atas hanya fiktif, bukan pengalaman…

Salam hangat buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic aneh nan nista ini,

-Yuki-


	7. Know You Better

.

:

**Ruka Ana Sixth Guns**, Hikari No Haru, **Meg-chan**, Yami-chan Kagami, **Akita Rei**, gyucchi, **Kujo Kazusa Phantomhive**, RaFa LLight S.N, **Chernaya Shapochka**, chiko-silver lady, **Kojima Michiyo**, Aldred van Kuroschiffer, **Ariefyana Fuji Lestari**, Noir black pandora, **Shiori Sasayanagi**, evanthe beelzenef, **dan silent readers.**

Maaf, reviewnya belum sempat dibales. Huaduh, maaf!

Pokoknya, buat semua yang udah kritik dan saran, saya makasih banget ya… salam sayang buat semua~

* * *

><p>.<p>

** G:**

Ini absurd tingkat tinggi, oke? Jadi jangan salahkan saya jika timbul gejala-gejala aneh pada anda setelah baca chapter ini… sudah dikasih warning, huehehehe…

**Dan seperti warning yang biasa… OOC, Typos, etc…**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark and Light<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 7**

**~Know You Better~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's Pov<strong>

Katakan aku konyol—toh aku tidak peduli juga—karena aku berpikir bahwa keadaanku dan Ciel sekarang romantis sekali. Aku berlutut di hadapannya yang sedang duduk miring di jok mobil, benar-benar seperti pemandangan pangeran yang merendahkan diri di hadapan seorang putri kan? Dia tampak agak gugup sementara aku santai saja.

"Dari mana saja! Yang penting ceritanya lengkap dan benar," seru Ciel menanggapi tawaranku sebelumnya. Aduh, dia ini lucu sekali sih kalau sedang memaksa mendapatkan keinginannya begini. Wajah memerah dan gestur keras kepala itu ternyata kombinasi yang lucu sekali ya?

"Yakin? Dari mana saja? Tidak apa-apa nih kalau aku memulainya dari saat kelahiranku di Mars…" candaku sambil nyengir lebar.

-PLAK!

"AW!"

Anak kecil ini benar-benar bisa kasar kalau dia mau. Bisa-bisanya menampar kepalaku hanya karena aku bercanda seperti tadi. Kuusap-usap kepalaku sambil merapikan beberapa helai rambut gelapku yang berantakan karena perbuatannya barusan.

"Jangan macam-macam!" ancam Ciel judes. Jangan lupa bahwa dia tetap imut dengan ekspresinya itu. Imut banget malah, catat itu. "Terserah saja kalau orang sinting sepertimu mengklaim diri lahir di Mars atau Wonderland sekalian. Hanya saja aku tidak suka orang yang menjawab tidak serius saat aku sedang serius-seriusnya…"

"Iya… iya…" Aku mengalah dan bangkit berdiri—kalau posisiku masih lebih pendek darinya, bisa-bisa dia memukulku lagi. Aku tidak mau pulang dalam keadaan benjol-benjol, oke? Jadi mungkin sudah waktunya menuruti keinginannya. "Aku ini orang yang biasa saja. Sungguh…"

"Seolah aku akan percaya dengan kata 'biasa' itu…" desis Ciel sinis dengan penekanan pada kata biasa itu.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Satu tanganku berpegangan pada pintu mobil yang terbuka sementara aku menunduk, mendekatkan diriku padanya. Kening kami bersentuhan. "Dan apa yang membuatmu tak percaya, hm…?"

Aku dapat merasakan irama nafas Ciel sesaat lebih cepat—gelisah. Aku bahkan dapat membaui aroma harum shamponya yang segar dalam jarak sedekat ini. Hm. Aku mungkin sudah terkena sindrom Ciellicious? Sindrom pencinta Ciel sampai tahap yang agak mengerikan? Oke, abaikan. Aku akui aku agak sedikit sinting jika sudah membahas masalah mengenai anak ini. Dia membuatku lebih dari tergila-gila.

"Ka-karena dari sekilas pandangan saja, kau sudah sangat berbeda. Kau tidak normal."

Kalau ini komik, maka kata-kata anak itu barusan pasti sudah seperti panah yang menembus jantungku dengan _sound effect_ semacam 'jleb'.

"Aku tidak bilang diriku normal… hanya biasa saja… dan kurasa 'ketidaknormalan' dalam diriku adalah hal yang biasa… kau harusnya setuju soal yang satu ini, iya kan?" tuturku tenang membela diri. Walau rasanya aneh juga membela diri dengan _statement _'tidak normal itu biasa'. Astaga! Sekarang aku bahkan merasa seperti sedang menampar diri sendiri supaya sadar bahwa aku ini orang aneh. Terima kasih banyak Ciel _darling_, sudah mengingatkan bahwa aku ini ternyata adalah pria _freak_.

Tapi aku juga tidak mau jadi normal jika aku harus melupakan perasaan yang kumiliki untuk Ciel ini.

Aku mencintainya setengah mati! Itu tak diragukan lagi, oke?

"Iya juga… aku lupa soal itu…" Ciel membenarkan perkataanku. Oke, bayangkan ada palu karet raksasa menghantam kepalaku kali ini karena pembenarannya atas _statement_-ku sendiri barusan. _Statement_ bunuh diri. Aku ternyata cukup bodoh untuk sedikit berharap bahwa dia akan oposisi dengan pendapatku bahwa aku yang tidak normal itu biasa.

"Ah, mulai dari keluargamu saja…" usul Ciel.

"Oke. Ibuku direktur Michaelis Group sekaligus model terkenal di masa mudanya dulu. Kau kenal Victoria Michaelis? Dan ayahku, Albert Michaelis, adalah pemilik firma hukum terkenal di dunia depan. Di dunia belakang dia… pembuat surat-surat illegal… kalau kau paham maksudku… dan yah, setelah menikah dengan ibuku, dia bukannya tobat dan malah menyeret ibuku ke beberapa bisnis gelap lain…"aku geleng-geleng kepala sendiri. Hahaha… jujur saja, kenyataan bahwa orangtuaku adalah partner yang luar biasa kompak di dunia bisnis gelap memang lucu menurutku.

Kupandangi ekspresi Ciel. Dia bengong. Harusnya sekarang alasan mengapa aku bisa jadi tamu VIP di Dark and Light sudah terbongkar jelas. Aku anak dari dua kriminal di bidang intelektual. Dan keduanya cukup professional di bidangnya. Ibuku sekarang bahkan merambah sebagai _trader_ senjata gelap.

"Ibumu… bisnis gelap apa?"

"Perdagangan gelap. Terutama informasi. Dan sekarang sepertinya senjata deh… walau begitu, mereka menghindari gembong narkotik dan _human_ _trafficking_… soalnya terlalu beresiko dan tidak sesuai dengan pribadi mereka yang manusiawi…"

Ciel begong. Lagi. Kukecup singkat dahinya. _Chu~!_

"HEI!"

Wajah Ciel memerah dengan spontan. Persis seperti kepiting rebus. Kontras sekali dengan kulit aslinya yang putih pucat seperti orang kekuarangan pigmen. Dan benar kan kecupanku berefek? Bisa menarik Ciel kembali ke kenyataan seperti halnya pangeran Philip membangunkan putri Aurora di dongeng Disney. Atau mungkin seperti di kisah Snow White? Ah, yang mana sajalah…

"Hahaha…" aku hanya tergelak. Lucu melihat wajahnya berekspresi begitu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih suka banget cari-cari kesempatan?" Nada Ciel bicara sangat judes tapi ia juga tampak malu-malu di saat bersamaan.

"Ingat materi terakhir yang kuajarkan di kelas matematika, Ciel? Kalau tidak salah kita belajar tentang 'peluang'… bukankah itu menjelaskan kenapa aku melakukan itu… sebagai guru yang baik kurasa aku harus memberi contoh tentang 'peluang' ,iya kan?"

Peluang dan kesempatan? Memang dua kata yang bersinonim kan?

"KAU TAHU ITU BEDA! JANGAN SOK POLOS DEH!"

"Hahaha…"

.

.

Mobilku meluncur mulus di jalan. Ciel duduk di sisiku—di sisi bangku pengemudi. Hujan gerimis turun perlahan membasahi kaca jendela mobil sebelum akhirnya hujan deras seolah menjadi tirai yang melingkupi London. Ciel menyesuaikan pengatur suhu mobil sebelum kami berbelok ka arah apartemennya.

"Wah, kacau!" seruku spontan sambil memukul sisi setir pelan. Ada sesuatu yang baru kuingat sekarang, Jalannan macet dan hujan. Ini benar-benar serangan ganda.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Di dekat apartemenku sedang ada proyek galian pipa ledeng. Aku tidak yakin mereka mengizinkan mobil lewat kalau hujan deras begini. Potensi kecelakaan. Kau tahulah… Kemarin malah Nenek Sommers—salah satu tetanggaku—terperosok ke lubang galian karena saat pulang malam, penglihatannya memang sudah tak begitu bagus sih..."

"Tidak ada jalan alternatif apa?"

"Lewat udara… kau mau pinjamkan Heli…?"

Ciel memukul pelan pundakku. "Aku serius…"

Aku tertawa. "Ada, tapi aku tidak bisa lewat situ…"

"Kenapa?"

"Terlalu jauh… aku tidak yakin bensinku cukup kalau harus dari mengemudi dari apartemenmu ke apartemenku lewat sana… dan pompa bensin terdekat ada dekat sekolah yang artinya… aku harus putar-putar lagi… Benar-benar pemborosan yang tak perlu. Bisa memperparah _global warming_ lagipula..."

"Aku bisa paham kalimat-kalimat awalmu, Michaelis… tapi tolong tarik kata-kata soal _global warming_ itu. Tidak pantas tahu. Kau sadar tidak sih kalau wajahmu itu condong pada wajah-wajah perusak alam dibanding seorang pemeduli lingkungan?"

Aduh, aduh, Ciel. Bagaimana bisa sih kau begitu imut sekaligus menyebalkan di saat yang berbarengan?

"Yah sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja hari ini?" tawar Ciel padaku. Dengan wajah sedikit memerah saat mengatakannya. Dia tampak agak enggan sepertinya.

"Hah?" Kalau dia memang tak suka mengapa menawariku, coba?

"Hitung-hitung aku bayar hutang pernah menginap di apartemenmu, oke? Dan kau di sofa. Jangan coba-coba masuk ke kamar karena aku akan tahu…"

"Dengan kebiasaanmu tidur seperti mayat, mustahil kau sadar, Ciel…"

Hahaha… satu angka balasan untukku. Senang rasanya bisa balas meledeknya.

"Jangan sampai aku menarik tawaranku lagi, bodoh…"

Aku mengulum senyum puas sebelum berujar penuh determinasi, _"Yes, My Lord…"_

.

.

"Kau tahu, rasanya baru dua hari yang lalu aku membereskan semua kekacauan yang seperti akibat sapuan topan itu. Kenapa sekarang begini lagi?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi sedatar mungkin.

Ruangan Ciel hanya sedikit lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya kubereskan. Grr… padahal sudah kubereskan sampai rapih sekali, kenapa sih kaus kaki itu sudah terbang lagi ke atas buffet tv? Dan kenapa kepingan-kepingan DVD itu bisa berserakan lagi di tempat semula sebelum aku membereskannya? Apakah ada semacam praktik poltergeist di sini, hah?

"Suka-suka aku dong mau buat kekacauan di sini, toh ini rumahku sendiri…"

Aku geregetan sekali kali ini. Kucubit pipinya pelan.

"Bandel juga ada batasnya, Tuan muda Ciel… dan mengerjai saya juga ada batasnya. Mentang-mentang saya tidur di sofa… sengaja sofa anda buat berantakan, begitu?" ujarku sinis sekaligus gemas.

"Hei, kedatanganmu ke sini kan tidak direncanakan sebelumnya… Iya-iya… lain kali akan kucoba untuk rapi…" Ciel mendengus kesal. Aku tahu sih dia tidak suka diatur-atur. Tapi ini mulai keterlaluan. Ckckck… susah ya punya pacar yang manja…

Ciel berlalu ke dapur dengan gaya cuek dan tak peduli yang sudah sangat khas dirinya. Kulihat dia mengambil sebotol susu di kulkas dan meminumnya tanpa menawariku sedikitpun. _My… my_…

"Hei, kalau kau mau serius denganku, bahkan sesudah lewat dari masa pacaran coba-coba ini, aku tidak keberatan datang kesini tiap hari untuk bersih-bersih… sekalian belajar jadi suami yang baik…"

Dan pemandanganku berikutnya setelah mengucapkan itu dengan spontan adalah Ciel yang menyemburkan susunya lalu terbatuk-batuk. Aku mendekatinya sambil menyodorkan sekotak _tissue_ yang ada di meja _pantry_ Ciel dengan prihatin. Tidak kusangka kalimat 'semi' lamaran-ku itu akan menggagetkannya sedemikian rupa.

"Ke—uhuk—napa kau bicara begitu sih?" tanya Ciel dengan suara yang serak. Aih, jadi merasa bersalah membuatnya seperti itu. Ah, ya sudahlah.

"Memang kenapa? Itu kan jujur…?" tandasku dengan nada semanis mungkin.

"Kau tidak perlu pakai kata 'suami' kan?" tanya Ciel berapi-api. Emosi anak ini benar-benar parah.

"Kalau tidak begitu nanti kau menganggapku _butler_ dong? Lebih parah lagi, _housemaid_, mungkin? Mengingat sifatmu yang nge-bos, itu bukannya tidak mungkin…"

"Well, kau jadi _butler_-ku saja deh. Amit-amit banget punya suami sepertimu… mesum, monster, malu-maluin, muka genit… Hih!" Ciel berkata sambil membalikan badan memunggungiku. Meskipun dia berkata begitu, aku bisa lihat wajahnya memerah sampai ke kuping. Aih, benar-benar tidak jujur dia ini.

Dan…

Hei! Dia mulai berani melawanku begitu. Benar-benar deh. Anak ini rasanya semakin hari semakin tidak takut saja padaku. Atau jangan-jangan wibawaku yang berkurang ya? Aargh… tapi dia benar-benar tidak membosankan. Rasanya bahkan seumur hidup itu kurang lama untuk mencintainya.

Lagipula, aku sendiri bertanya-tanya kapan kiranya dia baru akan jujur pada dirinya sendiri? Siapapun yang melihat eksperesinya sewaktu kukecup dahinya tadi juga pasti akan langsung tahu dia sudah terpikat padaku. Hei bahkan keyakinanku tembus angka seratus persen untuk kali ini. Dua ratus persen. Boleh taruhan deh…

"Hei, kau lupa aku juga punya kualitas yang oke. Mempesona, manis, menggoda, dan mencintaimu apa adanya…" balasku sambil memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium belakang daun telinganya. "Dibanding semua kekuranganku, rasanya empat faktor itu sudah membuatku sempurna berada di sisimu. Terutama point terakhir itu…"

Ciel berontak dari pelukannku. "Ih, sudah ah. Lepaskan aku, Sebastian! Ini perintah tuan rumah…"

"Tidak mau…" aku merajuk manja. "Kau kan sedang bayar utang padaku… jadi tidak ada yang namanya otoritas tuan rumah malam ini, oke?"

"Ada tidaknya otoritas tuan rumah, itu aku yang tentukan. Lagipula ini teritori-ku. Wilayah kekuasaanku…"

.

.

"Terima kasih buat pinjaman bajunya, Ciel…" kataku setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan benar-benar segar dan seolah seperti habis baterai yang di-_charge _ulang. Setelah aktivitas melelahkan seharian ini dan ditambah ekstra kerja untuk membenahi sedikit rumah Ciel lagi, mandi benar-benar terasa seperti surga. Untungnya kamar mandi Ciel adalah perkecualian dari area sapuan topan di apartemen itu. Seperti semua kamar di apartemen itu, kamar mandinya cukup bersih, yang membedakannya hanya kerapiannya saja. Mungkin satu-satunya bagian rumah yang ia ingat untuk jaga kerapiannya hanya kamar mandi itu.

Mungkin karena tidak mungkin meletakan buku, DVD, dan benda-benda lain di kamar mandi ya makanya kamar mandinya rapi?

Ciel meminjamkan kaus dan celana ayahnya. Untung ukurannya pas. Dokter Vincent memang punya postur yang bagus sih. Sama sepertiku. Walau hanya celana training dan kaus putih polos—Ciel terlalu malas mencari di kotak baju mana piyama ayahnya berada—pakaian bersih sehabis mandi memang oke. Dan untungnya di bawah apartemen Ciel ada minimarket sehingga aku bisa mempersiapkan keperluan menginapku seperti, sikat gigi, pakaian dalam, dan beberapa camilan sebagai sogokan supaya tuan rumahku ini bisa bersikap sedikit manis padaku.

Karena menggunakan shampoo dan sabun yang sama dengan Ciel, sekarang aku merasa seperti tengah memeluknya. Hm. Wangi yang memanjakan hidung. Sabun dengan wangi _mint_ ini memang khas Ciel sekali. Shampoonya juga. Mengingat aku tidak menemukan kondisioner di kamar mandinya, aku agak heran, darimana ia bisa mendapatkan rambut sehalus bulu-bulu kucing itu.

"Ciel…" kupanggil ia sekali lagi sementara mataku mencari ke seluruh penjuru apartemen.

"Di sini…" sahutnya dari balik sofa. Hm, pantas saja aku tak melihat dia. Dia kan pendek. Jadi tertutup sandaran sofa deh.

Ciel sudah membereskan _sofa bed_ itu dan membuatnya nyaman dengan penambahan beberapa bantal dan juga selimut. Sekarang malah dia yang keasyikan duduk di sana sambil menonton TV di _channel_ yang sedang menampilkan acara musik. Ia bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut putih yang malah tampak seperti mantel pembungkus saat ia duduk dan memakainya menutupi seluruh badan.

Aku beringsut ke _sofa bed_ itu untuk bergabung dengan Ciel. Dia tidak protes. Matanya terpaku pada layar kaca di hadapannya.

"Kalau memang kedinginan, atur suhu AC-nya saja…" aku memberi saran.

"Tidak ah, aku lebih suka berada di suhu sangat dingin sambil bergelung di bawah selimut… rasanya nyaman."

"He…? Kebiasaanmu mirip orangtuaku. Kurasa kalian akan cocok sebagai mertua dan menantu…"

—plak!

Kepalaku ditampar lagi.

"Jangan bicara seolah besok kita mau menikah!" tukasnya judes.

"Iya… iya… itu kan bercanda yang hanya setengah serius… aku tahu, memang ada beberapa orang yang suka sepertimu begitu kok…"

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Kali ini perhatian Ciel teralih dari acara TV. "Kau belum ceritakan lengkap tentang siapa dirimu…"

"Kau masih mau membahas ini?"

"Kau sudah janji mau cerita. Jangan protes!" perintahnya dengan nada yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tak ingin dilawan.

Dapat kulihat di sorot matanya, Ciel sungguh-sungguh penasaran ingin mengetahui tentang keluargaku. Aku sih tidak keberatan. Walau mungkin sebagian orang akan merasa malu punya orangtua dengan profesi yang 'tidak biasa', aku sih santai saja. Habis, kenyataannya memang begitu kan? Dan jika para sesama 'penerus' sepertiku, baik mafia ataupun semua yang lebih parah, bisa merasa biasa saja terhadap pendahulu mereka, kenapa aku tidak? Iya kan? Toh, tidak biasa itulah yang membuat hidupku sedikit banyak lebih menarik daripada kebanyakan orang.

"Aku anak tunggal dari Albert dan Victoria Michaelis, Ciel. Dan aku sudah ceritakan padamu tentang pekerjaan mereka. Apalagi yang mau kau tahu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Apa sajalah. Tapi cerita yang benar. Aku tidak mau dengan soal mars atau negri antah berantah…"

"Hm, baiklah. Kau tahu kan dulu aku pasien ayahmu? Aku ini mengalami kebutaan sejak lahir dan akhirnya setelah sekian tahun menunggu, aku mendapatkan donor mata… dan aku juga jadi mengenalmu karena itu…"

"Oh… bicara tentang masa kecil, aku tidak ingat pernah lihat orangtuamu pernah mendampingimu di rumah sakit… Padahal kalau aku pernah lihat, pasti aku ingat soal orangtuamu. Dua-duanya kan terkenal…"

"Jelas kau tidak akan ingat. Mereka jarang bisa datang. Saat mereka ada, kaunya tidak ada…" kataku tenang. Memang dari kecil, aku sudah biasa ditinggal sih. Aku tidak bisa banyak menuntut. Aku tahu sekali keduanya orang sibuk. Namun begitu, mereka tidak pernah lupamelimpahiku dengan kasih sayang. Untuk yang satu itu aku sangat bersyukur.

"Kau pasti kesepian sekali…" ujar Ciel pelan. Baru kusadari Ciel memiliki perasaan yang teramat halus walau ia telihat tidak peduli pada orang lain.

"Memang. Tapi mereka sayang padaku. Dan kurasa itu cukup…"

"Oh… ya, kurasa itu sisi positif mereka…" Ciel mengangkat bahu. "Tapi bukan berarti aku setuju dengan orangtua yang begitu… kurasa yang namanya waktu bersama itu harus ada…"

"Bukankah ayahmu dokter yang sibuk ya, Ciel? Aku yakin aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya saat aku di rumah sakit dibanding denganmu yang di rumah terus…" komentarku sambil memerhatikan air muka Ciel yang tampak datar-datar saja. Ada saat-saat Ciel seperti sebuah buku yang isinya ditulis dengan bahasa yang tak kukenal. Sulit sekali ia dibaca dan dipahami. Aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak.

"Kan ada Ibuku…" sahut Ciel cuek. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri sih, haha…"

"Hm, aku kagum padamu. Padahal kau lengket sekali dengan orangtuamu. Tapi kau masih bisa tabah…" aku memuji dengan tulus. Sama sekali bukan untuk mendapatkan simpatinya. Aku memang kagum padanya. Ditinggal kedua orangtuanya di usia muda, bekerja sebagai penari di _club _paling _booming _saat ini di Inggris dengan menyembunyikan umurnya, dan sudah bisa hidup mandiri. Bukan hidup yang mudah.

"Semua juga bisa sepertiku jika terpaksa, Sebastian…"

Kuperhatikan, Ciel akan menyebut namaku jika pembicaraan kami cenderung santai. Ia akan memanggilku Michaelis jika ia sedang ingin menyindirku atau sedang kesal. Hm, berarti pembicaraan ini biasa saja baginya, ya?

"Sekarang giliranku yang tanya ya…" kataku sambil bertopang dagu. "Kau kenal _dance gambling_ sejak kapan sih?"

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang? Dua tahun lalu…" jawabnya cuek.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Lau?" aku memang tidak tahu. Aku tahunya hanya, pada suatu waktu dulu, aku mampir ke _Dark and Light _dan _voila! _Aku menemukan cinta pertamaku di sana. Menari dengan kostum kebesaran untuk menyamarkan tubuh ringkihnya dengan _hoddie_ menutupi wajah manisnya. Membuatku terpesona. Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya saat itu. Walaupun tariannya sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu, jiwa yang sama masih terbaca di gesturnya.

Dia alasanku menari. Tidak mungkin aku lupa pada tariannya 'kan? Seberbeda apapun da sejauh apapun dia berkembang. Tariannya selalu membuatku tertarik.

"Aku tadinya menari hanya untuk hobi saja. Dulu aku sudah muncul dengan nama Light di daerah East End. Kau tahu daerah yang agak rawan itu kan? Dulu, _street dance _sangat populer di sana dan aku juga banyak belajar dari para penari senior. Awalnya Alois yang menemukanku di sana dan menawariku bekerja untuk sepupunya yang sedang mencari _free style dancer _handal untuk dijadikan petarung di arena _gambling."_

"Dan kau langsung setuju?"

"Kalau bisa menjadikan hobiku sebagai sumber uang, kenapa harus menolak coba? Aku sudah lama ingin kerja sambilan…"

"Bibimu kan masih bisa membiayaimu? Dia dokter yang sangat terkenal…"

"Aku tidak mau membuatnya repot. Warisan orangtuaku masih cukup sampai aku kuliah. Dan jangan bilang kau lupa aku ini penerima beasiswa dengan indeks prestasi sempurna. Siapa tahu aku dapat kesempatan kuliah gratis…" kata Ciel dengan gaya angkuhnya yang biasa.

Iya juga. Beberapa saat ini aku sering lupa bahwa bocah ini—oposisi dengan betapa cuek dirinya—adalah salah satu yang terpandai di kelasnya. Bahkan mungkin dia bisa dikategorikan jenius. Bukan hanya di kelas. Tapi di seluruh sekolah. Aku pernah melihatnya menemani salah satu guru yang sudah agak tua bermain catur sebelum ini. Dan dari permainannya aku tahu kepandaiannya itu bukan hanya masalah laporan akademik. Ciel luar biasa cerdas.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kuliah, kau akan ambil jurusan apa, Ciel?" tanyaku penasaran. Walau dia belum akan lulus dalam waktu dekat, kurasa penting untuk membicarakan ini. Walau aku yakin, ia tidak mungkin ditolak oleh pihak universitas manapun yang dipilihnya.

"Mungkin ekonomi atau kedokteran. Aku belum memutuskan…" Ciel menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Acara musik di TV sudah terabaikan begitu saja seiring dengan betapa mengalirnya percakapan kami. Aku suka sekali momen seperti ini. Bicara berdua. Mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh. Kekosongan selama sekian tahun kami berpisah memang hanya bisa diisi dengan yang seperti ini kan?

"Hukum saja. Nanti kau jadi juniorku. Aku mau jadi _tutor_-mu…"

"Terima kasih, tapi kurasa nilaiku bisa hancur deh kalau diajari oleh pelanggar hukum sepertimu."

Entah kenapa dia ini suka sekali sih menghancurkan atmosfer manis yang sedang kubangun dengan cara bicaranya yang pedas itu? Hah? Dasar bocah! Tidak punya _sense romance. _Tapi itu juga sih yang membuatnya lucu. Reaksinya selalu segar dan tidak membosankan setiap kali kugoda. Jujur saja, sebelum ini pun aku sudah punya beberapa kekasih. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka membuatku bosan dengan cepat. Mungkin karena sebenarnya, di dalam hatiku, aku hanya mengharapkan Ciel sejak dulu ya? Makanya tidak pernah ada hubunganku yang berjalan lama.

Dan, yah… Aku akui, kadang aku menerima pernyataan seseorang hanya karena butuh teman mengisi kebosanan. Begitu mereka sudah membosankan lagi seperti yang lain, ya kutinggalkan. Bukannya aku jahat, tapi buat apa coba mempertahankan sesuatu yang kau tahu tidak akan berakhir bagus? Semakin cepat dibereskan semakin baik.

"Hei, begini-begini, aku warga negara yang teladan tahu. Paling tidak, aku masuk ke sebuah _club _saat aku sudah cukup umur…" aku meledek dengan sindiran halus.

"Tidak usah menyindir begitu deh…"

Ciel memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke arah acara musik di layar kaca yang tadi sempat ditinggalnya. Ah, dia asyik sendiri lagi.

"Hei, mau ngemil? Ada popcorn nih…" kataku menawari sambil membukakan sebungkus besar popcorn yang tadi sempat kubeli di mini market di bawah apartemen Ciel.

"Boleh…"

"Kalau begitu, jangan setel acara musik. Popcorn itu paling asyik untuk teman nonton horor…" kataku seraya merebut _remote control _TV. "Hari ini ada jadwal film horor yang bagus, kalau aku tidak salah ingat…"

"Boleh juga. Aku lebih suka horor daripada film romantis yang seringkali tidak realistis…" Ciel mengambil posisi nyaman dan mulai melahap popcornnya.

"Kalau soal romantis, tidak usah nonton film. Aku dan kau saja yang jadi lakonnya… romantis dan realitis," kataku jahil. Aku tertawa lepas sambil mengelak dari lemparan bantal Ciel beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kalau sama kau, lebih baik kita jadi bintang film _thriller_ saja! Kalau perlu _gore_ sekalian!" sahutnya dengan nada kesal. Wajahnya judes, cemberut tapi bersemu pink sedikit.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan. Lagi. Dan Ciel mengabaikanku. Yah sudahlah. Sudah waktunya kami belajar mengisi kebersamaan dengan keheningan yang tidak membuat canggung. Jujur saja, aku merasa nyaman jika berada bersama orang yang tidak membuatku merasa tak enak jika aku tidak membuka percakapan atau apa. Kadang ada kan beberapa yang seperti itu? Membuat kita merasa tak enak dalam diam dan terpaksa mencari-cari topik yang akhirnya terkesan tetap memaksa juga.

Tak berapa lama, perhatian kami tersita—nyaris—sepenuhnya oleh film yang diputar. Film klasis 'Sleepy Hollow' yang tidak penah membuatku jemu untuk menontonnya. Cara sang sutradara membangun atmosfer gelap dalam gaya penceritaannya membuatku kagum.

Sesekali sih aku masih mencuri pandang ke arah Ciel yang asyik saja menonton.

Kupikir-pikir, tampaknya Ciel mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranku di sisinya dan sudah menerima itu. Dia sudah tidak terlalu defensif seperti dulu. Ini pertanda bagus bukan? Kebersamaan kami terasa sangat alami. Seolah kami ini adalah dua bagian yang saling melengkapi seperti puzzzle. Tidak berlebihan kalau kukatakan mencintainya sama mudahnya seperti bernafas bagiku. Sama pentingnya dan sama berartinya. Tanpa mencintainya aku tak mungkin hidup.

Mungkin bisa, tapi itu hanya berlaku jika aku tidak mengenalnya. Dengan mengenal Ciel dalam hidup ini saja, sudah menjadikan semuanya berbeda. Ciel adalah keping mimpiku yang menjadi kenyataan. Seluruh realitasku sekarang adalah mencintainya. Hanya dirinya.

Aku beharap ia akan segera mengakui—jika dia belum sadar, aku ingin dia menyadari—bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Bahwa aku juga adalah bagian dari angannya yang menjadi nyata. Sosok yang ada untuk memberinya cinta setelah ia kehilangan kasih dari orangtuanya.

Ciel memang pandai. Tapi untuk hal semacam ini… aku tidak banyak berharap. Bagaimanapun dia tipe yang—jelas—akan menolak habis-habisan gagasan bahwa dia menyukaiku—sejelas apapun itu terbaca dari sikapnya—karena keangkuhan dan gengsinya itu.

Tapi untuknya sih aku tidak keberatan menunggu. Sampai kapanpun…

.

.

Hm…

Kapan semalam aku jatuh tertidur? Aku tidak ingat.

TV masih menyala dan sekarang sedang menyiarkan berita pagi. Aku menggeliat bangun dari pembaringanku dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sampai akhirnya aku ingat bahwa aku sedang di rumah Ciel. Aku bangun pagi sekali. Tampaknya di luar sana matahari belum muncul sama sekali. Atau karena gedung ini menghadap ke Barat ya?

Kulihat jam di sisi kanan bawah layar TV dan ternyata memang masih sangat pagi. Hm… Nah, mana Ciel pagi-pagi begini? Pasti dia masih tidur nyenyak di ka…

—ah.

Dia tertidur di sofa juga—di sisiku. Berarti semalam kami bersama lagi? Haha… entah apa reaksinya kalau dia mengetahui ini. Pantas tidurku nyenyak sekali. Dia ini memang lebih baik dari guling berkualitas tinggi manapun. Aku bahkan tidak yakin ada zat sedatif yang bisa membuatku terlelap nyenyak senyaman jika ia berbaring di sampingku—menemaniku. Dia memunggungiku. Dapat kuperhatikan betapa mungil bahunya. Dan betapa putih kulit di belakang lehernya yang tertutupi helaian kelabunya yang halus.

Kurengkuh pundak kecil itu pelan dan kukecup kulitnya yang putih mulus dan terekspos piyama longgar yang ia pakai tidur. Namun agaknya, gerakanku itu membuatnya sedikit bereaksi. Padahal aku sudah bergerak sehalus dan selembut mungkin.

Ciel memutar badannya pelan. Berbalik arah dari yang semula memunggungiku; kini dia menghadap ke arahku.

Kuperhatikan wajah tidurnya yang polos. Manis sekali. Bahkan memandanginya saja tidak membuatku bosan. Dia pasti memang pasangan yang ditakdirkan untukku. Aku yakin, masalah kebosanan yang seringkali menjadi bom waktu dalam kehidupan cinta banyak orang tidak akan terjadi pada kami.

Aku mengusap pelan kepalanya; membiarkan helaiannya menyapu telapak tanganku—meninggalkan jejak sensasi yang membuat damai.

Hm, ini bahkan lebih baik dari mengelus kucing.

"Nngh…"

Ah! Dia terbangun.

"Pagi, Ciel…"

Ciel mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersentak.

"Kau…"

"Ini di ruang tamu lho. Aku tidak menyalahi peraturanmu untuk tidak masuk ke area pribadi…" kataku sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku dan mengedikan bahu—sambil nyengir lebar.

Ciel mengedarkan dua orbs biru mempesonanya ke seluruh ruangan dan mengidentifikasinya.

"Oh…"

"Hm, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah lho… sebaiknya kau tidur lagi sebentar, matamu masih kelihatan ngantuk tuh. Aku akan buatkan sarapan…"

Aku bangkit berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. Kubujuk dia untuk kembali rileks berbaring dan yah… tak sampai lima menit sampai ia kembali mendengkur seperti kucing. Senangnya hari ini tidak ada amukan singa di pagi hari. Tidak seperti waktu itu. Haha…

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ini… Sebenernya saya nulis apa ya? *plak*<p>

Finally, update! Ya, ampun… Ini beneran telat tingkat tinggi deh… maafkan saya, teman…

Dan di sini Sebastiannya… Kayaknya OOC banget… Astaga, lama ga ngurus fic ini, jadi agak susah rasanya…

Well, tinggal satu atau dua chapter lagi sebelum ending… mungkin juga tiga… Hm, kita lihat nanti… saya juga masih bimbang…

Dan… Walau ini sempat agak nyerempet rate M (di beberapa chapter awal), saya ga akan bikin lemon… haha…

Karena saya nggak bisa… dan yah, saya mencoba harus mengurangi intensitas fangirling BL begini…

See you in next chapter, guys! (Walau saya nggak tahu bakal kapan diupdate)

Salam manis,

**-Yuki-**


End file.
